From Dusk To Dawn
by Azaira
Summary: Living everyday of life in pain... eventually the torment ends. Or does it begin? A time long past - is it a new life of hope and love? Or is it just another life to suffer through? Only time can tell, because it's Naruto's world... Now in Arc2 - Fem!Uzumaki!Insert - OC-SI - A Reincarnation Fic - Rated M for violence and stuffz
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

 **The first couple chapters, especially this one(kinda the prologue?) will be a little different from the rest.  
[Arc 1: Childhood - Ch.1-8] Complete  
[Arc 2: Reality - Ch.9-?] In Progress**

 **WARNING: Gender Discrimination, Bloody Intense Violence, love of sharp and pointy objects, fluff, gore, love, hate, and all things nice and mean may be found within.**

Yes, society is intrinsically discriminate, and this story details some of this. However I believe I'm actually _downplaying_ the reality of gender discrimination in centuries past. Some facts of the past that I've read makes me cringe!

 **Suggestive themes, innuendos, language, or even catching someone in act itself may occur.  
** **Yes… we may catch Jiraiya peeping!**

 **I will apologize for a terrible story in advance to those who don't like it.  
** **Please don't flame though, you can always just stop reading.  
** **Constructive criticism is welcome :)**

 _Anyone know how to copy Google Docs formatting into Fanfiction?  
Every time I save it, half the formatting disappears.  
_ _I had to manually fix this entire chapter...  
_

* * *

 _A boy stares at his book with disinterest. Moving his eyes to the paper beside it, he marks the answer down. This continues for a few minutes until the teacher leaves._

 _*BAM!*_

 _Jumping from shock, he looks at the second book on his desk. Looking up, he sees a football 'jock' staring down at him with a cruel smile. "You know what to do, faggot."_

 _Sighing, the lonely boy puts his own book away, and starts working on his 'new' homework. Knowing the result of refusal, it really didn't cross his mind to decline. His body wasn't strong enough to suffer through a beating. He needed to preserve his strength..._

* * *

Waking up was probably the strangest thing I'd ever experienced!  
More than even dieing!  
But, why am I feeling this way?  
I can't figure it out… It feels like I'm inside a rubber jar. I feel like I'm inside liquid. I feel like I can stretch the walls. I feel, calm. I was never calm. Why am I calm? Everything's so.. fuzzy.

x-x

My water world. I don't know what else to call this strange space.  
There are sounds, but they're so muffled I can't even make out what they are!  
Days. Weeks. Months. I don't know how long is passing.  
All I know is that I'm tired…

x-x

Why am I here? I know I shouldn't be…  
I think it's because I died, right?  
Being dead means I don't feel, right?  
So sleepy…

x-x

Ah, I died. But where am I now?  
Is this the afterlife?

x-x

Something.. is happening?  
Why are the walls so small now?  
What's….. am I being squeezed?!  
Ow, ow,ow,ow! Stop!  
Sounds… more than I'd ever heard lately!  
Pain! WHY AM I IN PAIN?!  
Screaming… am I screaming? No.  
Light! Why is it so bright?! OW!  
Oh, I am screaming! But, was that me before?  
The cold! So.. sleepy… But the pain and cold!  
But.. everything still muffled. So bright. So..  
Sleepy…

x-x

I think I understand now… It's just so hard to think when so tired all the time.  
Hungry. Sleepy. Thirsty. Sleepy. Hungry. Full. Sleepy. Hungry. Sleepy. Pain. Hungry.  
It's so hard to think when I can barely have enough time awake to do something other than cry!  
But, I finally figured it out! I'm a baby!  
I'm alive again…  
Should I feel happy or sad?  
So sleepy…

x-x

Unknowing of how long has actually passed, I attempted to think through my situation.  
Honestly, it didn't matter at this point that I was reborn. No, whatever happened, I'm here.  
I need to make the best of my situation. I need to learn. I need to remember. I need to survive.  
And I need food… _waaaa_!

x-x

Okay, these voices are nice. Calming. So calming… A mother's singing…  
Has she been doing this every time I go to sleep? It sounds familiar…

So sleepy…

x-x

Opening my eyes shows blurry things. There's so many colors! But so much is red!  
Red, I don't know if it's my favorite color or not. But every time, I hear that beautiful voice.  
The only thing I can understand is that it's not my language…  
But it's always there, and makes me feel so… sleepy…

x-x

As time passes, I can think more and more, little by little.  
My vision clears up some, and I'm starting to see more than a blur.  
My hearing tightens, letting me understand a little more than vagueness.  
It's not enough. But that humming… That warm feeling of being held. It's been so long.

x-x

A few words finally break through, mostly from repetition and knowledge of real sounds.  
'Kasan' and 'Aira' - I don't know what they mean, but they are the most common.  
So glad I know language pronunciation.  
I wish I could see.

x-x

'Kasan' is my mommy. *cough* mother. When was the last time I thought like that?!  
'Aira' is me… My name sounds feminine? It's so hard to tell with clogged ears.  
And it's not like I can understand what my body is feeling so easily!  
The only thing I know, is that I'm feeling something under my skin.  
Now that I'm trying to feel my body, several things feel 'wrong'.  
I don't get it, but something is inside of me! But it feels part of me…  
The problem is, I can barely tell my hand from my foot!  
Thankfully, instincts allow me to eat…

x-x

Okay, so those feelings have a hand shape.  
That feels like a.. toe? It's so hard when I can't move it!  
AH, the humming is back.. so tired…

x-x

Hand? Check. Leg? Check. Arm? Check. Foot? Check.  
Nose? Check. Mouth? Easy check.. Food? Check!  
How long has it been? I really can't tell time...  
But this is starting to taste really good…  
Knee? Check. Okay, I think I'm getting it.  
Singing.. ah, so wonderful.

x-x

Night time… It's so bright though!  
Okay, so… I think I know what's where.  
Left arm.. yes! Right? mmm, still feels like a leg moves when I do that.  
*Sigh~* Okay, I'll leave that for later. Now, this stuff inside me…  
It's kind of like blood? It just slips when I try to move it though!  
Strange how I've never felt this stuff before…  
Maybe it's 'chi'?  
Well, I just have to keep trying..  
It would be cool if this was some kind of magic energy!

x-x

So.. this is Kasan's voice?  
Ah, so it's Kaasan?  
It's such a subtle difference…  
Yes, please keep talking! I want to learn as fast as possible!

x-x

Hearing is getting better, but this is ridiculous!  
How long do I have to wait before I can see?  
How tiresome. How boring. How.. beautiful voice.

x-x

I think I'm being brainwashed!  
Kaasan is brainwashing me into sleeping with her voice!  
Okay, I don't care that she is.  
It passes the time, and I like hearing her.

x-x

Others! There are others around!  
How have I never noticed them?!  
I know this isn't the first time I've been held by others.  
Two are familiar, I can tell!  
But, when have I been held by them?!  
Not that I feel uncomfortable with them…  
Is that my father? He has red hair too…  
So strange! Do I have red hair?  
Is that short person old or young?  
She sounds young. Is she my sister?  
Huh? More? Two more short people!  
It hurts! Their yelling hurts!  
 _Waaaaaaaa_!

Ah! Yay! Kaasan for the rescue!  
Wait! Not the.. voice…

x-x

Yes! I moved it!  
Ah, it slipped…  
But, progress!

x-x

Beautiful…  
I waited who knows how long for my eyes to adjust.  
But the first person I see completely, my Kaasan, is just perfection…  
I decidedly ignore the japanese clothing style.

x-x

My room is pink…  
Why is my room pink?  
It looks like old style wood home, almost.  
And yet, my room is pink...

I can feel it when she washes me.  
Not to say she hasn't washed me before.  
But this is the first time I can truly feel the majority of my body.  
There's no dangly bits…

 _Waaaaaaaaa_!

x-x

Okay, so this house isn't modern.  
I can see the slightly transparent walls slide.  
And there are swirly things on the walls.  
They look familiar.

x-x

Outside the window, I can see a few tall modernistic buildings.  
They look like they're made of concrete, but are unfamiliar in style and material.  
It's not concrete.  
Why are we living in an old japanese style house when I can see this?!  
Well, it's fine.

x-x

"aa an"  
I try, but my mouth doesn't work.  
It doesn't even sound like a word, just more babble!

x-x

The energy moves!  
It moves!  
I can feel it move down my arm!  
I can-ow! Don't move it! Don't move it!

x-x

A man. That red-hair man. He looks important.  
He is dressed in a.. kimon thingy? Kimono!  
Kaasan wears something like it. Her's is pretty though.  
So… japanese type words and a japanese outfit.  
The man even has two swords on his back...  
While wearing casual clothing?

x-x

"Aira, sush little one, I'm here to feed you."  
So much nicer to understand…  
Even if it's only one of four I actually understand.

x-x

The energy isn't painful today!  
I moved it from my arm to my hand!  
Little more each day, in each limb, and it gets easier.  
Maybe I can move it all one day?

x-x

"-ga uzumaki to senju-"  
I couldn't help but blink as I heard those two names.  
Over time I was starting to distinct names, pronouns, conjunctions, and stuff.  
'ga' is a particle. Not that it matters at the moment.  
But, 'Uzumaki' and 'Senju' stood out.  
I can't be sure if they are what I truly think they are, but it freaking fits!  
Red hair. Magical energy. Japanese lifestyle. Swirly designs.  
What. The. Heck. Is. Going. On. Here?!

x-x

Okay, I really don't want to think this place is where I think it is.  
But I've observed for a good week.  
And I can't deny it. There is 'Chakra'.  
It exists.  
I'm here.  
I'm in a city that gets freaking wiped off the map in the future.  
I just don't know when.  
I am decidedly freaking out!  
I need Kaasan's voice!  
 _Waaaaa_!

x-x

Okay, two days.  
All out of my system.  
I think I scared Kaasan though.  
Yea, looking up at her worried face, I definitely scared her.  
I need a plan.

x-x

I have siblings. Many siblings.  
I have two older sisters, and an older brother.  
They are loud. They are painful. And they are gentle.  
I decide I like my oldest sister. She sings like Kaasan.

x-x

Without knowing how long has passed, I just know I need to get strong quickly.  
I don't want to die again.  
Not in such a miserable manner, at least.  
No, I don't want to die again at all!  
It doesn't even matter if I'm a girl here.  
I just don't want to live in pain again.  
I also don't want to live another short life...  
Being a girl, I really don't want saggy-  
Yea, lets not go there. I just want to live!  
How long until the downfall of the clan happens?  
I need a way to survive here.

I need a way to survive the coming destruction.  
I need a way to prevent the coming destruction!  
I need a way to get strong!

I am an Uzumaki, right?  
I really hope so.  
I need help...

x-x

Tousan.  
I finally learned what I should call my father.  
He's always away during the day.  
I sleep so long that I barely see him.  
My family all wears Kimono, but Tousan's looks the best.  
He has to be important.  
Important in a clan means power.  
This means I'll likely inherit this.

x-x

I've come up with a plan.  
It's not much, but it will prove beneficial.  
Having an adult mind in the body of a baby is probably the biggest hack ever.  
I already have advanced knowledge.  
I just need to practice this knowledge.

x-x

a2+b2=c2

x-x

Ever pee yourself?  
You can probably remember from childhood.  
Probably.  
Remember crapping yourself?  
Probably not.  
Me? I feel it daily...  
It's truly disgusting.  
Ever want to shame someone?  
Make them soil themselves and change their clothes for them…  
I'm used to it, but every time I think about it, I can't help but feel depressed.

x-x

Remember the corner.  
What's in the corner.  
Remember the wall.  
What's on the wall.  
Remember what Kaasan said.  
Repeat what she said.  
Remember…

x-x

Y=X+20  
Y-20=X  
Need harder…

x-x

My older brother's name is Akuya  
The middle sister is Amaya.  
Eldest sister isn't here.  
Amaya loves holding me…  
She doesn't sing as well as Oldest or Kaasan.  
I like it anyways.

x-x

Remember Kaasan's words from yesterday.  
Repeat them exactly.  
What did she say before?

x-x

V=u(k2-j2)3 - (ob2+e) = …  
Maybe too hard… Keep trying.

x-x

A week ago, Tousan said-

x-x

Revelations… My eldest sister is called 'Mito'.  
She is younger than Akuya.  
But she is called 'Mito'...  
My sister is 'Mito'...  
What. In. The. World?!

x-x

Feel the flow…  
Alter the flow…  
Don't force the flow…  
Release the flow…

x-x

Mito… I think I'm in love~  
She sings better than mother!

x-x

Let the flow guide you…  
Let my chakra accumulate…  
Follow the flow into my hand…  
Release the flow…  
I'm getting it!

Stupid slippery stuff…

x-x

Remember what Mito said…

Remember what Mito sang…

Remember what was in the kitchen for breakfast last week…

x-x

I can crawl!  
Okay, I can't quite crawl, but I can move!  
Kaasan squealed… It hurt…  
I have sensitive hearing…

x-x

Okay, so Uzumaki destruction doesn't happen for a few decades.  
I'm safe… But that doesn't mean anything.  
The future is… bleak.  
We are at war!  
Yes, war, we are living in the clan wars!  
Tousan left in battle armor yesterday…  
It was the first time I realized life is dangerous in this world.  
Oniisan followed him…  
Akuya is only about ten years old…  
And he's going to battle with father…  
I feel bad. Child soldiers are not something I ever wanted to see.

x-x

They came back safely!  
My heart cried in joy!  
I have no idea why…  
My brother has never held me.  
He has smiled at me, but never held me.  
Why am I feeling this way?

x-x

Remember what happened when I woke up yesterday.  
Remember what Mito said last week.  
Remember what Kaasan said to Tousan last month.  
Remember…

x-x

Mito sings better than Kaasan…  
I love her, but she puts me to sleep…  
Too much sleep…

x-x

Crawling is awesome!  
I can move!  
Free~dom!  
Or maybe not, Kaasan put me into the cage…

x-x

Newton's Three Laws state...

x-x

I found Mito.  
She's in her room.  
Nobody has noticed me today, yet.  
She is drawing on rollup paper stuff.  
Her writing is beautiful.  
And I know it's Fuuinjutsu…  
I need to learn japanese language…

x-x

Books are a marvelous thing!  
I didn't know they existed in this world.  
My parent's room is full of scrolls and books!  
I played the innocent card when I found a children's book.  
My hand went into my mouth as I looked at the front cover picture.  
Kaasan laughed when she found me staring at the 'pretty picture'.  
She read me the book!

x-x

Teething is painful!  
Oh god, the itching is awful.  
My gums are sore.  
For several months now, I've chewed on some fruit-like stuff.  
Whatever it is, it's sweet, and too big to eat.  
Thank You Kaa-san!

x-x

I woke up really early.  
Mito-chan left with a short kimono on.  
Her legs were covered with wrappings.  
She looked like she was going to go running, I think.  
Crawling is wonderful!

x-x

Language is hard, but children are insane!  
Having an adult mind already attempting to pick apart meanings, I learn quickly.  
No, I learn at ungodly speed!  
Children don't learn language fast?  
That's because they don't have the mind to study or connect words.  
They're instinctively connecting meanings to words.  
I'm intellectually doing so.  
The developing mind of an infant is unparalleled.  
If maneuvered correctly, they can pick up ideas and knowledge at an incredible rate.  
If the child already knows how to maneuver that mind, it's far faster!  
A year old. It's my birthday.  
There isn't a celebration.  
My only indication is that I recognized their words saying this is the day I was born.  
I don't mind… I didn't celebrate in my last life either.

x-x

Watch mother point to the word as she reads it.  
I'm so glad she points instinctively.  
Probably because she had to teach my elder siblings.  
Remember the symbol.  
Remember what Kaa-san called it.  
Remember…

x-x

Walking… so much more fun than crawling!  
I took Mito's brush…  
I ran!  
She only noticed as I waddled out of the room.  
It was fun seeing her face as I turned the corner.  
Her surprise and gaping mouth will always be remembered!  
Kaa-san caught me, and I got tickled by Mito…  
I love my family!

x-x

This symbol means fish.  
This symbol means… I need.."Kaa-san! Weed!"

x-x

Mito was busy.  
I hid her bush.  
Today wasn't that fun…  
Kaa-san gave her another!

x-x

Japanese is crazy!  
Katakana, Hiragana, Kanji.  
There are three different character systems!  
They can be combined into each other…  
The first two just have about a hundred symbols.  
The third has tens of thousands!  
I have lots of work…

x-x

Kaa-san bought a second story book!  
I am happy…

x-x

Amaya is pranky…  
She filled Kaa-san's cleaning water with dye...  
My clothes went from white to pink...

x-x

There's a freaking kanji dictionary!  
It doesn't have much, but there's enough for anything I want to read!  
I stumbled upon it by accident…

x-x

"Mito!"  
Two girls blink at me, before one squealed and the other gave a sad smile.  
"She said my name! Kaa-san! She said my name!"  
My ears hurt… I think I also made mother sad.  
"Kaasa" My ears bled…  
I swore myself off squealing…

x-x

Dictionaries are a godsend!  
Not even two six months after turning a year old, and I have it memorized!  
Another two had me finishing every book in the house…  
Piecing together the kanji and meanings took forever!  
If I didn't have a base, thanks to Kaa-san I'm certain I'd never have figured it out.  
Kaa-san found me on my second to last one, wondering why I wasn't with Mito.  
She finally clued in that I hadn't been with Mito like she thought I had been at this time of day.  
Usually she's doing cleaning or laundry…  
I went back to Mito the day after, having finally finished all the books.  
I will repeat, a child's learning capacity is insane!

x-x

I love Mito…  
She hums while she practices sealing.  
She sings while she puts me to bed.  
She hums as I play with her hair - something I found I liked very much.  
She tickles me when I take her stuff… right in front of her, of course.  
She hugs me more than Kaa-san… almost.

x-x

Amaya is always outside.  
I only recently found out that she is practicing with chakra.  
Mito only does morning exercise and afternoon sealing practice.  
Amaya returns for chores and lunch.  
Neither sister leaves together, but they both practice in the morning.  
Neither sister studies together, but they both practice in the afternoon.  
However, in the evening, mother teaches them things that I hadn't seen before.  
I was put to bed early, always forcing me out of the sessions.  
I barely heard her talking and teaching the two at night once.  
I couldn't hear her words, but my sisters bathed and dressed nice.

x-x

The island is full of trees and rivers.  
I had forgotten that we were on an island in the middle of the ocean.  
This place is incredible.  
There's no pollution.  
There's no family discord.  
There's no loud sounds.  
This place is a paradise.  
In hell...

x-x

Amaya is a tomboy…  
She took me outside once, and all I saw her doing was climbing trees.  
It took me a while to realize she was doing it with only her feet…  
However, even dressed as a girl, she would only do the physical stuff.  
I never saw her studying like mito.  
Maybe she's just not old enough?  
A boy came, and she challenged him to a race.  
It looked like the two were good friends, and always challenged each other.  
She left him in the dust! Well, she won by several seconds...  
Then she slapped the depressed boy on the back with a smile.  
Yea, she's definitely a tomboy…

x-x

I'm starting to understand a little of what Mito is doing.  
Her sealing isn't simple at all!  
She uses all three forms of writing language.  
But she also uses symbols that I can't figure out!  
Her work is incredible!  
However, she doesn't activate anything inside.  
She takes it out to a special testing area to activate them.  
Without knowing what they do, I can't figure them out.  
And my babble mouth can't pronounce my words correctly.  
I stay quiet, observing and committing to memory her work.  
She sometimes whispers theories off, pausing mid-work.  
Her words are committed to memory too.  
She's my favorite family.  
I listen and watch carefully.  
I lover her.

x-x

My eyes follow the soft glow of chakra covering my hand.  
It's exhausting!  
Only a few seconds, and I start breathing quicker…  
The thick sky blue energy emits the faintest of glows at night.  
Pulling the energy back inside, I feel relief wash over me!  
Sighing contentedly, I smile.  
I did it!  
I manipulated my chakra!  
I pushed that slippery stuff outside my body!  
I lay down, and sit still, control my breathing, and feel around me…  
I fall asleep.

x-x

Tou-san and Onii-san left in armor again…  
I don't get to see them much.

x-x

Akuya is twelve.  
Mito is ten.  
Amaya is six.  
I'm now two years old, since yesterday.  
Again, there was no birthday celebration.  
However, I've been included in my sister's activities.  
I didn't have to do anything in the mornings.  
I didn't have to exercise.  
I didn't have to study.  
"Come now Aira-chan. This is how you scrub properly."  
Kaa-san is teaching me how to wash clothes...

x-x

Sitting still in the morning is hard!  
Complete stillness is even harder!  
Ever seen a child that didn't even twitch for a whole minute?  
Ever seen an Uzumaki hold still for a whole minute?  
Yea, we definitely have lots of energy!  
Every morning I try until someone gets me.  
Every evening I do the same, except while manipulating my inner chakra.  
But sitting around at night, playing with this stuff, I almost feel it in my sleep!  
I've found that there are two types inside me.  
They both naturally merge, but on a small scale.\  
I can forcefully merge them in what I assume is called 'molding'.  
I was only playing with my naturally merging chakra, which is why I felt weak!  
The base chakra required to live should not be messed with!  
I need to keep all three with a minimum...  
I think spiritual is from the nervous system, and physical is from muscle and stuff.  
It's hard to tell…

x-x

"Remember, remove the grime."  
"Hai Kaa-san."  
Dirty dishes…  
Same as always.  
I noticed Kaa-san uses some type of rope thing to hold her kimono sleeves up.  
It's interesting, but thankfully I don't need to.  
I'm just wearing a baby yukata thingy with a tiny sash.  
It shows my forearms and legs.  
Obviously meant for children.

x-x

Amaya took me outside again.  
She carried me on her shoulders while jumping through trees!It's far more fun than it looks!  
I screamed and giggled the entire time!  
Yes, sadly I giggled... I'm a baby!  
And a girl…  
Shoulder length hair tickles!  
Especially when being blown by the wind.  
Oh, and it's confirmed - I'm a redhead.  
Surprise!

x-x

Feel the energy...  
Feel the flow…  
Feel where it connects…  
Increase the flow…  
Increase the merging speed slightly…  
Maintain the merger speed...

x-x

"Mito-chan, how are you progressing?"  
I jumped as mito looked up. "Kaa-san!"  
"Hehe, sorry Aira-chan."  
"Ah, I have the containment perfected, but the barrier isn't holding yet."  
"Hmm~ Well, give it another week. If you haven't finished, I'll point you along."  
Wait, Really?!  
Mito… Is a freaking genius!  
All those seals she was making?  
Chakra containment and barrier seals?  
Kaa-san! You just solved half my problem!  
"Come now, Aira-chan. I need to show you how to clean the floor."  
"Hai!"

x-x

Tou-san and Onii-san are home!  
I run and hug them both.  
Tou-san throws me in the air as I laugh.  
Brother looks mortified when I try to undress him from the armor!  
Hehe, maybe I took that too far… There was blood.  
After realizing what it was, I just couldn't formulate words.  
I just let Kaa-san pick me up and hold me as they conversed.  
Reality came back full force in that instant.  
This world is at war.  
I need power to survive.

x-x

Stillness is nearly impossible!  
But I'm progressing…  
I can stay still for five minutes!  
Okay, it's more like two…  
But two is good!  
It's progress!

x-x

"And this is how you roll the rice together, Aira-chan!"  
Mother enthusiastically showed me her ways.  
Actually, I was in awe.  
Her food is delicious!  
But it's looks like decoration!  
Kaa-san's a master…

x-x

So many months of playing with my chakra as I go to sleep.  
I'm practically dreaming of chakra as I speed it up through my system!  
Honestly, I can't tell if I really am seeing my chakra as I sleep, or if it's just a dream.  
I'm scared… not really!  
If I could manipulate my chakra in my sleep, then I could detect danger!  
Or something?  
Instead of just playing with my natural chakra, I started molding some to mess with!  
And it's stupidly fun to do!  
Even if it's a lot of work, I'm starting to make shapes from it!

x-x

Remember what Kaa-san said when Onii-san came back last week.  
Remember how Tous-san laughed at when I was escaping Amaya.  
Remember Onii-san's lecture of proper tactics…  
Remember…

x-x

Watching Mito almost daily has finally brought results!  
I understand her current diagram!  
Yes, diagram… Not a seal.  
She drew an eight point diagram for a barrier.  
She marked what each point needed.  
She drew a ninth mark for chakra storage.  
I think this barrier is complex.  
At least I can understand most of the kanji now.

x-x

"Tou-sa! Kaa-sa! Looky!"  
I held up a paper with a large kanji on it.  
Unfortunately this paper already had writing…  
Fortunately, I made sure it was scrap Mito threw away.  
"Hoo~? Already trying to write, huh?"  
"Uh huh!" I gave a wide smile!  
"Hmm, lets get you some cheap paper, so you don't ruin your sister's work by accident."  
My Tou-san heads out of the room, before coming back with a scroll, as per Kaa-san's words. He lays it down, and starts unraveling the material. It's a small scroll, but I can probably make it last. I wrote big on purpose…  
Kaa-san lays down another scroll, and sits down on the other side of me.  
"Alright Aira-chan, can you draw this for me?"  
I practically throw myself in front of her.  
"Hold on." I pause.  
Kaa-san moves my legs around until they're under me, settling me into a seiza.  
"Now, if you can stay like that, we'll draw."  
Unlike I thought, it doesn't hurt!  
Wonder why… my age probably?  
My Tou-san smiles at the scene.

x-x

Remember Mito's last seal.  
Remember Mito's biggest seal.  
Remember Mito's strangest seal.  
Remember Mito's smallest seal.  
Remember…

x-x

Amaya left me on a tree branch…  
She sat me down on a branch, and hopped down!  
And now I'm stuck…  
"Onee-chan! I get you when down!"  
Despite only being a couple meters high...  
I pouted… I was scared… I'm fragile!  
"Hehe! Nuh uh! How are you going to get down, anyways?"  
Yea, she likes to tease… I'm only half a meter above her, but stil…  
I lean forward with a grin! "Catch!"  
Her eyes widened in panic, but easily catches me!  
However, "hah,ahahah, stooop!"  
My baby fingers are ticklish~

x-x

Watch how she draws.  
Watch her motions.  
Watch each stroke.  
Watch the order.  
Watch mito...  
Listen to her humming… sleepy~  
No! Stay.. awake! ...zzz

x-x

Tou-san is leaving again…  
Onii-san is leaving again…  
This time I get hugs from both!  
I almost never see either of them…  
But I already know I love them!  
Brother always flusters when I touch him…  
He's a good brother…

x-x

Feel the flow…  
Increase the flow…  
Increase the merging...  
Maintain the flow…

x-x

It's my third birthday!  
Again, there's no celebration.  
The day after, Amaya brings me on her morning runs!  
But only every other day.  
And only around the house a few times.  
I hate running…

x-x

Feel the flow…  
Vibrate the energy...

x-x

"Kaa-san, what do dis mean?"  
Pointing at a kanji I wrote down from Mito's seals.  
"It means 'influence' my little angel!"  
She kissed my forehead.  
I liked it. It happens often, but it makes me feel warm inside.

x-x

My body needs stillness.  
Be still. Stay a tree.  
Stay loose. Be a tree.  
Feel around you. Like a tree.  
Ignore the wind.  
Feel the flow against your skin.  
Ignore the misty chakra around you.  
Feel the energy arox-x*twitch*  
Agh! How did he learn this in a freaking week?!  
And I still can't sit still for five measly minutes!  
How can I concentrate on feeling it, if I can't stay still?!

x-x

Feel the flow…  
Grind the energy...

x-x

"Aira-chan~ I have a gift for you!"  
Blinking at this, I wandered over to Kaa-san.  
I'd never received a gift before!  
My excitement must have shown on my face, because she giggled at my quickening steps.  
She pulled a small bundle of cloth out from behind her. Kneeling down, she smiled and handed it to me. Unlike my last life, Kaa-san has been teaching me to be 'gentle'. So I didn't speed open anything. I just pulled the ribbon softly, letting it unfold.  
Kaa-san held it a certain way, and I could see my 'present'.  
A silky white kimono with red leaves and pink sakura petals…  
It's… pretty. But do I really want to wear it?  
Either way, Kaa-san got it for me.  
"Thank You Kaa-san!"  
I dive in to hug her, before getting my head patted.  
Basically, it's the difference of several pieces of cloth, fit to cover the whole body, against a single piece that's fit for everyday use.  
I'm guessing she is allowing me to go out now?  
From birth, I'd been wearing those short yukata things. They're for babies and toddlers, fit for getting dirty and stinky. The only thing underneath is a 'change cloth' which is used exactly for what it sounds like… diapers. *shudder* Yes I still wear diapers - thick cloth.  
She's started weaning me off of the offensive things, but the process isn't quick. Controlling your bowels as a child is, hard.. and accidents happen. Especially at night! ew…

x-x

Feel the flow…  
Harden the flow...

x-x

Short arms are a pain.  
Being short is worse.  
A short each means helplessness.I am short.  
I hate being short.  
I can't reach Onee-chan's Kunai…  
Probably a good thing...

x-x

"Onee-san, what's this mean?"  
I pointed at a symbol in her work.  
She paused and looked at my tiny finger, following it.  
"Ah, that means wall."  
"Shouldn't it be a kanji?"  
"No, while the kanji would have a similar result, there are different types of 'wall's'"  
"So this means?"  
"It's a strong wall. I'd need many kanji to get the same result as that symbol."  
"Hnn~ I don't get it." Mostly because I know there's more to it...  
"Hehe, don't worry. I'll teach you."  
"Thank's Onee-san!"

x-x

Feel the flow…  
Crumble the flow...

x-x

Tou-san and Onii-san are home.  
Something happened that I knew would come.  
Something that confirms my darkest nightmares.  
Butsuma Senju died. Hashirama is now head of the Senju.  
Apparently, Madara Uchiha was already clan head…  
I now know my reality is… Hell, Stupid, Fake, A TV Show.  
So many ways I could call it, but it's my reality now.  
Hugging my Onii-chan, I tell the two men 'welcome home'.

x-x

Feel the flow…  
Heat the flow...

x-x

It's unbelievable, the situation I'm in…  
I'm dressed in that pretty Kimono Kaa-san got me.  
And we aren't leaving the house...  
"Come Aira-chan, now watch."  
Kaa-san moves into the serving room.  
A table in the middle, with Tou-san and Onii-san sitting there.  
I follow her, mimicking her movements as best I can.  
The embarrassing situation of being a serving girl…  
Even if it's only for my own family.  
Elegant and graceful, my mother's movements move like water.  
We move and sit at the side, head bowed slightly.  
I want to scream and yell that we shouldn't be bowing to others!  
Even if they are family! Even if they are warriors! Even if they are shinobi!  
I bite my tongue, holding it in.  
The men are sitting gracefully, awaiting mother.  
She uses two hands to lift the tea, pouring it in a most feminine manner.  
A manner she expects me to watch and remember…  
I'm too small to lift the tea properly, but I can watch.  
Tou-san accepts, warmly smiling towards me.  
Embarrassment. Shame. Humiliation.  
My red face is almost all I can feel.  
Mother moves her kimono sleeve over her mouth and laughs at my expression...

x-x

Feel the flow…  
Enlarge the flow…  
Maintain the flow…  
Remember the increase...  
Combine the energy...  
Gather the chakra…  
Surround my right hand..  
Surround my left hand..

x-x

"Kaa-san, why doesn't Mito-onee-san help Onii-san and Tou-san?  
Mother looks up from chopping vegetables, giving me her full attention, smiling.  
She never stops smiling. I like it…  
"Aira-chan, the men go to battle, while we protect our home."  
Wait, what?  
"Women don't participate in war.  
The men lead and fight to protect us, while we take care of our warriors and children."  
"But, Onee-san and Onee-chan are learning to fight!"  
"Ah, but Airi-chan, we can't protect our home if we can't fight."  
"Ah~" It almost feels like I was slapped with an answer to a dumb question.  
She had already answered that. Luckily I'm a child…  
"This might not be the case for other clans, like the Uchiha, or Hyuuga.  
But the Uzumaki and Senju have little against it.  
So we pass down our knowledge and skills.  
Though, since women have no need to fight, we don't train much."

She explains several things.  
Tou-san is the house leader, making big decisions and stuff.  
Then Kaa-san, unless Tou-san dies, then it's Onii-san.  
Basically, the eldest male, then the parents, then the eldest warrior to youngest child.  
She doesn't explain it in such simple terms.. but that's the gist.  
In other words, males rule, women serve.  
They go to battle, we birth children.  
I can give birth… crap.

x-x

Stay still...  
Ignore the lights…  
The lights that get bigger, brighter, more powerful each time.  
Ignore the feeling of their chakra…  
Block out all the noise.  
Stay still…  
Feel the calmness.  
Feel the air.  
Feel everything…

x-x

"Onee-chan! Piggyback!"  
I Caught my sister as she headed out for daily shopping.  
"Hai hai" She bent down and let me on."  
It didn't take long before the two of us made it to the market.  
A small highrise city that was separated from our house by a forest and mountain…  
We were only on the edge, however.  
Tree hopping sure is nice~  
Walking through the streets, I could find many redheads…  
We were surrounded by them!  
The few that weren't, I think are traveling merchants.  
Honestly, I think the ninja avoid the city, and only civilian Uzumaki live here.  
"Oh! Amaya-hime! Here, here, I have a special on fish today!"  
Looking over, I saw a old little granny with a fish stand.  
"Aww~ Who's the little darling on your shoulders?"  
I couldn't help but pout, I mean show childish reactions because of my child body, at her words.  
"I'm Uzumaki Aira! And I'm not lil!"  
..Yea, I know I am… I just don't like it!  
"Hehe, I think I'll add in another fish for the little Hime!"  
My lip stuck out at that… I don't like being called little…  
And being a child again certainly gives you a child's emotions…  
I hate it!

x-x

Math…  
Memorization…  
Theorizing…  
Reading…  
A monotonous repetition of each, every time I'm bored or have to wait.  
It's tiresome. But the results are phenomenal!

x-x

I'm four years old.  
Again, the only change difference is in my schedule the day after.  
I'm taken running by Amaya in the mornings.  
Not a short jog. Not around the house.  
We go around the whole mountain...  
She drags me back with lead feet.  
Luckily, washing clothes only requires my arms.  
Which makes my arms feel similarly afterwards…  
Kaa-san has started me on sealing.  
I won't hold back!

x-x

Stay Still~  
Breathe~  
Feel~  
Breathe~  
Ignore~  
Breathe~  
It's there… *twitch*  
...Crap. So close!

x-x

"Onii-san! I wanna leawn how to use your sword!"  
He blinks at my declaration, before shaking his head.  
"Sorry, nee-chan. You have to wait another year.  
Besides, you'll be learning the Kaiken."  
What's that?

x-x

Follow the flow.  
Alter the flow.  
Control the chakra.  
Decompress the chakra.  
Release control and feel the change…  
Control the chakra.  
Compress the chakra.  
Maintain the density.  
Let it flow.

x-x

"Okay, now try yourself."  
"Hai, Kaa-san."  
Pulling the extra material up, tie the belt.  
Then I tie the next belt over it to hold the excess material down.  
The last, the obi, I try and fail miserably…  
"It's okay, here, I'll show you again."  
Putting on a kimono is… troublesome.  
This is my second one, and even more feminine!  
"There, my dear Aira-chan, you look adorable!"  
And my mother's going to.. hug. me. Sigh~  
It's okay, though. I like her hugs.  
"Now, let us move on for your calligraphy lessons."  
Did I say I was working on sealing? I lied…

x-x

"Put! Me! Down!"  
"Or what, runt?"  
"Or! Or!"  
Thinking quickly, I came to something.  
"Hehe. It's better if I don't tell…"  
My evil little smirk came out.  
She paled and quickly put me down.  
I so love Amaya.  
But a prank target, is still a prank target.  
And itching powder in your clothes would be torture…  
"Please don't!" She pleaded.  
Pouting, I murmured an unsatisfied 'fine'.  
She sighed in relief.

x-x

Breathe~  
Feel~  
There…  
That's it…  
Stay still.  
Remain calm.  
Keep feeling the energy.  
Maintain the connection.  
The pure natural essence.  
Hold onto the feeling.  
Remember the feeling...

x-x

*Huff*Huff*Huff*  
How, does, she, do, this!  
"Onee-chahhn! *Huff* Hehlp~"  
I collapse… My legs won't move.  
Waking up in bed, It takes me a while to figure out why.

x-x

Kaa-san is pregnant!  
I repeat.  
Kaa-san. Is. Pregnant!  
I get a little sibling!  
Kaa-san is making me a big sister!

x-x

Falling asleep while I manipulate my chakra.  
This is something I've been doing since I learned it existed.  
But this is the first time I see morning light doing so…  
I fell asleep. I know I did. I can feel it!  
Yet, I was manipulating my chakra all night!  
Those dreams I had. They weren't dreams.  
I was actually exploring my chakra as I kept sleeping.  
Searching every bit of my body.  
Finding every little secret I could!  
Only now do I realize I haven't had a dream in years!  
I haven't slept in years…  
Almost makes me feel sad.

x-x

"Now, Aira-chan. What you do, is take a little bit of hair and press the blade, like so."  
I watch as Kaa-san cuts my hair.  
She's showing me this time.  
Unlike my Onee-san who ties her hair up in ball-like things, Kaa-san takes care of mine.  
Unlike my Onee-chan who grows her hair really long, I've always had mine cut.  
I'm really glad I hadn't had to do anything about my hair.  
My only complaint is that it's getting too long…  
And yet, it's actually easier to manage now that it's almost down to my waist!  
Hair is confusing...  
Girls are confusing…  
And I'm a girl!  
She cuts it between my eyebrows and eyes.  
From the outside edge of one eye to exact opposite of the other.  
The next bit on each side is cut at shoulder height for a short finger length.  
All the rest is let down to middle of my back.  
Kaa-san's skill is admired…

x-x

I have an idea.  
In order to live, I need strength.  
To gain strength, I need more than just myself.  
But I can't rely on my clan. They were wiped out once.  
Their massacre happens decades from now.  
I can't get strong, and survive with that strength for that long.  
Yet, to keep strong enough to save these people, I need to.  
I need a form of immortality.  
A form that isn't disgusting.  
A form that is pleasant, and permanent.  
A form I would enjoy.  
I have fuuinjutsu at my fingertips.  
I have knowledge of advanced science.  
I have the chakra capacity to activate a powerful seal.  
I have everything I need at my fingertips…

x-x

"Kaa-san! I need more paper!"  
She smiles at me, before walking into the storage room.  
It's full of highly advanced seals…  
I can't get in, and it frustrates me!  
There's not even a door!  
Kaa-san walks out with a scroll.  
I finally have enough skill to write.  
And I have the perfect project to help tidy my writing.  
Even if it's not sealing...

x-x

Feel the flow…  
Manipulate the flow…  
Vibrate the flow…  
Crumble the flow…  
Grind the flow…  
Sway the flow…  
Heat the flow…  
Keep them separated…  
Maintain… No! R-Release!  
Way Too Close!  
Can't let them touch...

x-x

Write a few diary entries at the start of the scroll.  
Remember... Write to Remember…  
Write from the end of the scroll backwards.  
'Senju Hashirama - Asura - Mokuton -'  
'Uchiha Madara - Indra - Eternal Mangekyo -'  
'Sarutobi Hiruzen - Monkey - Professor - Ele-'  
'Shimura Danzo -'  
'Hatake Sakumo - White Fa-'  
'Jiraiya - Tsunade - Orochimaru'  
'Uchiha -'  
'Uzumaki -'

So glad I can write in my original language here…  
It's the ultimate code!  
Hopefully nobody else from my world has been here.  
And the easiest way to hide something is in plain sight!  
Create a diary scroll, use the end to write and preserve memories.  
And write down a little about each week to avoid suspicion from curious eyes!  
My genius is unparalleled!  
..Okay, I got it from a show.

x-x

I've found a new harsh reality.  
Mito is engaged.  
I don't know how or when, but it's been like this for years.  
Nobody told me… though I already knew it would happen.  
It isn't supposed to happen for a few years yet, but it will.  
Supposedly it's supposed to rekindle our Senju alliance.  
The first time I heard her cry was when I heard this.

x-x

I was right - men rule this culture.  
Women are to be submissive, faithful, and obedient - subservient.  
We are to stand behind their husbands.  
We are to stay quiet as men talk.  
We are to bow their heads as they serve.  
We are to follow the house head's orders.  
I didn't know any of this before, even if it's being acted in front of me daily.  
It just seemed as if their natural behaviour, rather than a custom!  
My parents always get along so well. But that's not the case for all.  
And my sister may not want to do this - but she must.  
We cannot escape without running away and being hunted down.  
Our only way out is suicide. But that's not a real escape.  
I wasn't told of these, but they're the obvious outcomes to avoid it.

x-x

What gets me, is that the marriage proposal should have happened upon founding Konoha.  
However, the contract is technically void, since the Senju head died.  
Basically, our father, the Uzumaki Clan Head, is going to ensure the alliance happens.  
The Senju have not mentioned it, but father has made it clear.  
I don't know what sparked the conversation.  
Being a hug pillow for a crying sister is oddly satisfying, despite feeling terrible…  
I love mito, I don't want her hurt.  
But this makes me think - will he marry Amaya off?  
Will he marry me off?  
He will…

Being a girl wasn't so bad before.  
Now I cry with Mito...

x-x

Remember the hand seals.  
I've certainly seen them enough times...

'Saru - Tatsu - ne - Tori - Mi - Ushi  
Inu - Uma - Tora - I - Hitsuji - U'

Remember the specialized seals.  
Draw each hand seal.  
Remember each seal sequence.

'Dog - Boar - Ram' - Transformation  
-kawarimi… -Shunshin… -Kage-bunshin

Remember, Record, Familiarize...

x-x

Feel the flow…  
Expand the flow…  
Maintain the flow..  
Manipulate the flow…  
I may not be able to train.  
But it wears me out, both mentally and physically!  
I can at least expand my reserves!  
Probably not as well as doing actual exercise, but it's enough.  
And it's good chakra control and manipulation practice…

x-x

Five years.  
I can't believe I've been here that long.  
My father is a fun, but serious man. I can respect him, mostly.  
My mother is a loving, caring, and beautiful woman. I adore her.  
My older brother is bashful, but proud. He can't handle female attention...  
My oldest sister is serious, but warm. She makes me melt~…  
My second sister is playful and boyish. I prank her!  
My newest sibling is still in the bun…  
I love my family.

x-x

No more cloth diaper!  
The difference is that we don't wear underwear now.  
Apparently, there isn't a need for such 'extras'…  
Still, nothing is better than cloth diapers.  
But I still feel weird.. the breeze down there is just…  
And I'm to wear my kimono more.  
Unless there's a possibility of getting dirty, I don't need the short yukata.

x-x

I am to -  
wear yukata or kimono proper  
serve tou-san and onii-san  
do household chores  
cook dinner with my sisters  
sew tears and cloth  
start learning about chakra  
learn seal theories from onee-san  
copy basic stances from onee-chan  
be taught dance forms from kaa-san

And I think someone mentioned a kaiken?

I have a lot to do and learn…

* * *

My christmas release!

Okay, so it's a new type of story I wanted to try out.  
I'd written half a dozen different versions of my first story, but none of them just.. clicked.  
I'm actually a little disappointed in it anyways, but it was my first attempt at something.  
It was truthfully supposed to be about 400k-500k words total with four or five parts.  
Writers block is just… terrible! I do have several chapters done for it, but I kind of… yea.  
I may or may not continue it.

We'll see how this one ends up.  
It should have at least three parts.  
Don't know length though.

Constructive input would be greatly appreciated for this story.  
Each chapter is at least 5k words so far.

Right now I'm questioning gender roles for the genderless Bijuu.  
Should I make this AU? Or the modeled after the actual manga?

Thank you for putting up with my selfishness.  
Oh, and for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

"It doesn't matter how sick you are, you're going to school! I can't take care of you all day, and I don't want you in the house all the time! Even if I'm not here today! Now get going!"

"...Yes, mother."

"Oh! I will be back late, so leave out something when you finish cooking dinner."

"..okay."

* * *

Amaya is crazy...

No, not insane. Just stupid crazy…

But I love her. No matter how annoying she is…

"Onee-chan! Get! Me! Down!"

"Hahaha! No~ Way~ You got up there yourself!" She sang out.

"You were the one that told me I needed to do this! I can't reach the next branch, either…"

"I didn't think you actually would! Hehe, or maybe I did?" She seems too happy..

"We have dye!"

"Nuh uh! I used it a few days ago!"

"Uh? We have paint!"

"Onii-san used it."

"I have ink!"

"...You wouldn't, you're not mean enough."

I pouted at that! She's right... "I know how to make itching powder!"

That seemed to get her attention. It was one of the few pranks she actually feared. And it had only been pulled on her once. That was enough of a threat. Usually… "You'd be washing my clothes…"

Crap! I'd have to get it all out too. Mama would kill me otherwise!

"Then I'll spend all day thinking up a worse prank than when I made your hair all poofy for a week!" I couldn't help inwardly snickering at her horrified face.

She glared at me... Not enough, huh?

Finally, I just smiled, "...I'll tell kaa-san," my voice quiet and devious, "what you did with her-"

"Okay! I'll help! Just don't tell!" Her panicked voice instantly broke through, her violet eyes panicked, terrified of my horrible knowledge. So glad she sees things my way.

A few seconds later had me down on the ground. I thanked her with a kiss on the cheek, making her blush! It was kind of cute. But this was more of a mischievous punishment. Her glare over reddened cheeks showed it worked - or maybe it's just from my threat. Hehe.

She walked back a meter and started 'serious mode'. Basically, she just tries to look like an adult.. "Okay, now get into your starting stance. We're going to run through the basics again. Just like you've seen me doing all last year. I know you were trying to follow my movements, and some of them were pretty good, but now I'll be here to correct your mistakes."

"..hai Onee-chan."

* * *

"But kaa-san~, I know these already!"

"Hnn~? I know that, but we're doing it anyways." She obviously doesn't believe me... Well, kids are typically know-it-all's. I can't blame her. But I do know it!

Pouting, I follow through the motions. Just because she's teaching me sealing basics doesn't mean I can just start using seals. No, I need good handwriting. But I can start trying to make seals as I practice! That's basically what we're doing now. Before I was just repeating the same kanji over and over…

The only real difference now is that she's teaching me 'the first step'. To learn Fuuinjutsu, we have to understand the basics. Each step as a basic set of rules, and to move on to the next requires a decent understanding of the previous. More understanding of each level grants a person more direction in later levels.

Unfortunately, there are many base formations… It could all start from a mere symbol, like a tomoe. Or it could be a circle of kanji. Maybe several lines of kanji leading out from an empty center. Arrows could be used as a designation. There's symbols that can be placed, are are often used, all about a circle.

All of this I picked up by watching mito. However, kaa-san has me starting with squares…

And I only just realized why I was doing repetitious work, besides it being decent practice.

Thankfully, she left out a tiny piece on purpose on making these small seals. Why?

She has me making explosive tags for the men!

* * *

Breath in~ Breath out~ Relax your muscles~ Breathe~ Feel the energy around…

Staying absolutely still as a child is insane! How the hell he learned this crap in a week - or was it a month? - I'll never freaking know! All that bottled up energy from being a child is practically impossible to contain! And I'm an Uzumaki! A true blood U-zu-ma-ki! We are known for having massive chakra reserves and stamina! Actually, that's the Senju, but we're cousin clans! The main houses of both clans practically radiate with the other's blood!

Over four years! It took me not twice, not triple, or even quadruple the time it took him! Even if he did cheat! It took me two hundred times longer! Even if I did it naturally, having to figure out tiny tidbits on my own, being held back by not knowing certain things about my own chakra, it still took far too long!

And yet, it still takes me forever to just feel it! Hagoromo's older son was a genius? So was his younger! He may be slow, but to be able to learn so quickly is just nuts! Maybe I'm a little biased… I did have to feel out almost all of my inner network, and manipulate it easily enough, before I could even feel the energy in the air. But I'm not even sure if that was needed for it!

But feeling this power.. is incredible. It's like feeling the world itself! The wind, the water, the earth, life, everything… It's all there. The pureness of it is just heavenly. Like eating fruit, it's sweet, pure, and you want more of it, and can almost never get enough!

What isn't said is that trace amounts of this addicting - in the sense of loving it - energy is always flowing throughout your body, just like everything else! We're already absorbing it naturally, just in the smallest amounts possible, since our own energy - or field? - is deflecting most of it away. It was through this that I finally connected. That's how we are supposed to find it…

The best part of this energy is that I can sense everything. From playing with my mana I've been able to expand my inner senses. By attempting to feel natural energy, I've managed to expand my exterior senses. Well, it's more like refining them… Everyone feels the same, it's just how we interpret it! I could go so far as to feel the colors of people. I'm not quite at Karen's level, and my range is drastically shorter, but feeling color instead of 'a person' means everything.

With natural energy, I don't just feel the color. I feel their colors. I feel their affinities, reserves, and chakra usage! I feel what they're doing inside, how they're moving, and what they might do! It's incredible! And my range doubles in sensing!

Working on nothing but mental exercises for four years, in the most progressive stages of brain development, has been paying off tremendously! I can tell my senses, my body, is far from developed. But working my mind as I go about my day, memorizing all I can, solving mind puzzles without physically writing them down, working out the meanings of kanji in books, and all while I constantly feel, manipulate, and expand my inner chakra, has probably achieved more by starting early than I probably would have in a decade or more!

Feeling the slip on my senses, I let the pure essence disappear into the void. It's not like I can constantly stay still, and even then I can't always grasp it. Moving on into my next exercise for the night, I start taking control of the chakra in my hand and arm, then the other limb as well.

I have a theory. People grow affinities dependent on their environment and personality. However, children are kept from knowing how to use elemental affinities until they have enough chakra to use them properly and safely. I can agree with this.

However, learning to transform this energy, and overusing chakra are completely different matters entirely! As with everything else, early development is important! When a child is younger, they are more susceptible to change, more adaptable, malleable. Their bodies conform to the needs of their environment and usage. Age should be taken advantage of, if and when possible!

Separating the chakra in each arm into four separate parts, I start focusing on the changes.

First, vibrate my left hand… Second, sway the arm… Third, heat my hand… Fourth, crumble my arm. Last, grind my torso… Maintain the balance… Let the energy in each arm merge…

Feeling the energies overlap, I can't help but feel sad that they just dissipate into one another. Well, that's not quite correct. They do merge, but it's into something else that just doesn't feel right, but that new something simply dissipates back into my normal chakra flow. It's like they're missing something when I try merging them!

My theory is two part. First is that affinities can not only be developed over time, but also formed early on. If the body is a blank slate, then undergoes manipulation of each element at different places on the body each day, then it would naturally lean into all elements, rather than just one or two, or even none.

Second is that advanced elemental manipulation isn't preordained by mere blood. More specifically, everyone should be capable with the right ratio combination, or something, and not requiring kekkei-genkai, even if it gives instinct in usage. One of these days, I'll merge an element by accident… I hope...

Breaking out of my thoughts, I snuggle closer to the warmth in my bed. Having finished my stillness exercise, I have no problems moving, even if I'm training my inner chakra manipulation and control. The girl hugging me in her arms is far more important than that, though! I love her too much…

* * *

"Now follow my movements."  
"Hai!"

"...Raise your arm a little more.. more.. good!"

Following my mother's directions, I flow my arm up in a circular motion. But no matter how 'perfect' I copy her form, it's just incomparable to hers! She's sleek, graceful, flowing, and just overall beautiful in every movement!

Being a child is terrible… even if it is fun! Since I came into this world, I've been working and practicing constantly. But, the thing is, it's always been fun! I've enjoyed my time here. I've enjoyed my family. I've had a real life here, far more than I had before! Every day is better than any single day I've ever had before being reborn! As sad as that is…

"A woman should always move with as much grace as possible. Now, let's again my little love."

"Hai kaa-san!"

"Hehe, always so enthusiastic, aren't you?"

"Hai!"

Moving back into position, I can't help but enjoy everything. I have freedom here. Freedom of my body. Freedom of my mind. Freedom from terrible children, idiotic adults, and a despicable society that hampers or tortures any that doesn't conform to 'political correctness'. Now that I have a life I can properly enjoy, I can be myself and enjoy it!

"We are always gentle. Move your left foot forward a little. Good!"

Here, now, in this world, in this small house, life is amazing!

But I know this won't last forever. I have to enjoy it while I can!

"There is no need for excessive force. Twist faster. No, too fast! There, you go, hehe."

I can't help but think of Mito this morning. She was crying. It's terrible that she's being forced into a situation she can't escape. Unfortunately, I can't help her. Tou-san has made his decision. Onii-san won't forgo the alliance, not that he would refute Tou-san. We need this connection.

"Anything that requires a large amount of strength, even if it is within our capabilities, should be left for our men to handle. You're starting to fidget, remember to control your breathing."

We need the protection. From what I can gather, we rely on the Senju to 'protect' us. Even if we are largely separated from society on our island, we're susceptible to attack. Clans fear us. In exchange, we learn, discover, and provide knowledge. We funnel our techniques back into the senju. Of course, we help them in large battles, but are largely left alone. That's because the Senju are a natural 'barrier' against invasion.

"Should an object be larger than your hand, you are to use both to grasp it. Slow your breathing a little more, it's affecting the speed of your motions."

Even if they aren't in a strategically defensive position, nobody wants the ire of the senju… especially considering they are on the continent while we're on an island protected by whirlpools! We are so naturally protected that it's impossible to logically target the Uzumaki! Of course, the Uchiha naturally despise the Senju, but are, thankfully, on the opposing side of the senju clan grounds - not that there are any real 'claimed grounds' among clans. On top of everything, we're practically Senju ourselves! We have the capability to protect ourselves, even if we don't participate in the 'clan wars'.

"Delicacy and relaxation is the basis for elegance, stress and rushing will throw your movements off. Until you have repeated the motions correctly often enough can it be repeated under different conditions without thought.

This next part is tricky. Lean forward slowly, be careful and maintain your balance. Stretching each day will loosen your muscles as preparation, dancing will conform you to proper movement conditioning, and kata's will give you an outlet for alterations."

In any case, I just decided to be there for my sister. No matter what.

"Kaa-san! Chibi-chan! It's nearly noon!"

Amaya comes bursting inside the dojo, interrupting our session, and inadvertently distracting me. The instant I turn towards her, I feel myself tilt. "Eep!" It certainly doesn't help that I'm in a kimono… even if they are silky soft!

"..Kyahahaha! Chibi-chan needs to concentrate!"

"Now, now, Amaya-chan, that wasn't nice." Kaa-san scolded. At least Onee-chan has the decency to look sheepish.

My my position on the floor, I can't help but shake my head, pouting. Getting up, I arrange myself to keep my kimono straight. "Hai, hai, lets go make lunch. Come now Onee-chan, let's fill your bottomless tummy. Are we done, kaa-san?" She nods.

"Hey! I exercise a lot! Of course I need to eat more!"

"Hai, hai." Teasing her is fun!

* * *

"Onee-san, what does this mean?"

"Hn?" She looks up, her newest seal almost finished in front of her. "Oh! I'm making a new barrier. Now, which one?"

"Well… all of it?" I grin, abashedly, "An explanation helps more than trying to figure it out."

She blinks owlishly, "you've been trying to figure it out? Just this seal?"

I shake my head. "No, ever since I first found you writing, I've been trying to remember and understand what you were doing. Every seal, symbol, kanji, formation, stroke sequence. I've always been-"

"What?!" Her voice almost shrills. "But you've been watching since.. No, you couldn't even read back then. Don't tease me like that Aira-chan.." She pouts. I think this is becoming a common occurrence.

"Um, I'm not? Kaa-san read to me a few years ago, and I started teaching myself with what books I can reach from what learned with her." I tried to play up my innocence with a tilt of the head, as if it should be obvious.

She just stared at me. No twitch. No gape. No surprise. Just a long stare. Not even a blink.

I think I broke her…

"Onee-san?"

My voice seemed to snap her out of it. She shook her head back and forth quickly, dislodging whatever thoughts she had, and returning her to me. "Okay, then how much do you know?"

"Umm, is that rhetorical?" It has to be, right? Her face says otherwise…

"Okay, I know lots of words, katakana, hiragana, and kanji. I can also remember most of your seals. I know the placements and figured out some of the reasons, but most of it is just confusing. Knowing where it goes somewhere and knowing why it goes somewhere are completely different."

Again, I think I broke her… "Onee-san?"

"Hai! Oh, um, okay. Let's see.. this symbol? No, I should start out with from the beginning. You know all the kanji I use? Okay. You don't know the symbols. But I also doubt you know all the kanji combinations. But let's work out from the major points."

She starts drawing on a new paper, five symbols total. The five basic elements.

"This represents earth, the hard, solid objects, resistant to movement or change.

It crumbles and condenses, shifting as we command it.

This one represents water, the fluid, flowing, formless things in the world, adapting and changing as needed.

It flows, washes, spins, and waves as we command it.

Here is fire, it is energetic, forceful, moving things within the world.

It burns, melts, combusts, and warms as we command it.

The wind enjoys freedom of movement, growing and expanding.

It shifts, forces, cuts, and glides as we command it.

Last is lightning, a creative and destructive force, transforming as it flows pure.

It vibrates, travels, and shocks, transforming as we command it.

These are the primary elements. Using them, separate or in mixture, we are capable of using more advanced formations. We can layer and separate, altering their paths, transforming their use, creating unique seals.

She draws one more symbol in the middle of the five elements.

"This represents our clan, the Uzumaki, however it also represents more. Far more. We use this in almost every seal we have. It is the center, the focus point, the connection. It represents life, growth, peace. It represents harmony."

I never knew that… Actually, I never knew about the elements either!

Still, there is so much I have to learn! But at least I have a head start…

"Next, we have-"

* * *

I have practicing daily, silently, constantly manipulating my inner chakra since I found it. However, I have never had the privacy to attempt any techniques. The reason?

"Come on chibi-chan! You're so slow~"

My family.

I honestly don't mind. However, this makes advancing my skills so difficult! Ever since Onee-san learned she was engaged, something she hadn't actually known before then despite it having been decided years beforehand, I had taken to sleeping with her. From dusk til morn, I had another presence at night. This didn't stop my inner exercises, but it did make staying still even harder! But I still enjoy the company…

She wakes up early, and goes on pre-dawn exercising with Onii-san. I didn't know that until she had woken me up once! I'm always too tired to stay up… Amaya always wakes me to run with her now. Then she trains me in the martial art stances she learned when I was her age. We then go home for breakfast, with all the girls helping.

Afterwards, I do chores with kaa-san. I learned that she teaches Mito in the early morning while Amaya and I are out running. After chores, we make lunch. We rotate work. Two cook, two prepare and clean. After lunch I learn from Mito. It hadn't been that way before, but now that she found out I was a 'prodigy', she has practically forced me into her studies! She even started asking for input! Not that I was much help… but it gave her new ideas. Having knowledge of science, I am helping! Even if only slightly...

When Kaa-san finishes with Amaya, she retrieves me, while Mito teaches Amaya. Before, I was always put down for a nap, which I actually couldn't help - children need lots of sleep! Now, I found that Amaya studied with Mito before dinner. Although kaa-san would teach the both of them in varied spurts. And now that I can actually stay awake, kaa-san teaches me new things!

At first, she was teaching me calligraphy and beginning seals. Repetitious work that required 'perfection', which was used to both train and prepare for our 'men'. Explosive tags mostly, but we did others, like for camping. There were five basic jutsu, all recreated in fuuinjutsu form - fire starter, water purification, lightning light, earth flattening, and a smoke disperser. These were allowing me to practice many kanji. It doesn't matter if you know sealing or not, so long as the seal is written or drawn without significant deviation.

But after Mito told kaa-san she would teach both her younger siblings fuuinjutsu, albeit separately so we could actually learn at a decent pace, kaa-san broke up the training schedule to incorporate the three of us.

She would move from one type of training to another day by day. Calligraphy and fuuinjutsu repetition, dancing, etiquette, sewing cleaning, basic knowledge, and kata's. She moves from one to the next, never pressuring me as she gently and lovingly implants the knowledge and skills.

While doing physical work, she would start talking about the clan, our knowledge, what is required of us, why we do certain things, and avoid others. What is 'proper' and what is 'excessive', and how we should treat it.

Honestly, I should despise being 'feminized', but I can't feel anything but warmth from mother as she teaches, so I can't complain. Her love, a love that I can barely remember ever receiving in my previous childhood, one I'm almost certain I never received at all, just makes me feel so warm and cozy inside.

I'm happy here. This war torn world is bringing me fulfillment with such simple experiences, even as I train to endure bloodshed and loss. I'm almost glad that I'm being taught that I should be the one to wait at home, since it means I don't have to experience 'war'. However, we - when did I start thinking of 'women' as 'we'? - have our share of pain. The worry and waiting for the men to return home, not knowing if they will come back disfigured, or at all, can be excruciating.

Compared to my last life, despite this world and time, it's almost as if I'm in heaven! But I know it won't last. I need to be strong. I need to live long. I need to maintain that strength. There is a danger on the horizon that will nearly annihilate humanity. Half the continent gets torn to shreds, and the ninja world almost disappears. An army of eighty thousand is reduced to hundreds.

If I can prevent such a catastrophe, then I will. I actually can't believe I'm thinking this way, but having lived here in such warmth, coming from a cold life, I can't help but want to preserve it. And right now, the best thing I can do is learn and come up with a plan. If that means becoming feminine - because if I don't kaa-san would only work on that, I'm certain - then so be it. And rather than hating it, I'm enjoying the experience!

And working towards that, I practice daily. Only stopping at dinner, where we cook or clean again. After that, Amaya and Mito clean the house, while kaa-san and I take care of Onii-san and Tou-san. Then we get the bath, or the furo, ready, whether for them, ourselves, or Mito and Amaya.

Each day is different, and yet so similar. We have fun playing when we go for runs, but the rest of the day is used for work or learning, and yet I can't help but enjoy every single day of this life. My only issue is that I barely see Akuya or Tou-san, except during meals or serving and caring for them. They're nice and fun when we interact, even when I'm forced to do 'women's work' for them.. or wash their stinking clothing, but it's like they are never home!

The shopping was only sometimes done by Amaya. I would see Onii-san bring in food. Akuya is nice like that, but I believe he only brings what he catches… Basically, men bring food, while women cook. And if we run out, the Amaya goes to the town - city? - close by.

Finally, I get put to bed. Though it's really a futon - kind of like a sleeping bag on the tatami mats. I crawled out, sneak down the hall, and into Mito's room, and eventually into her sleepy embrace.

I did this the night I heard her crying the first time, I just couldn't stop afterwards. It became almost impossible for me not to crawl in with her! It shouldn't have become like that, but it happened. The night after her episode, I had snuck into her bed again. This is when everything changed! I think she appreciated the previous night. Noticing me curling up against her, she started humming!

Mother had started this, addicting me to the pleasure of such gentle music. She had the ability to put me to sleep with the quiet gesture of sound. Mito took advantage of this, knowingly or not, addicting me to hers as well! The only difference is that Mito's is softer, higher pitched, and more melodic. The two are more amazing than any I've ever heard before, and yet while kaa-san's was like an angel's, Onee-san's humming was as if a goddess invaded my mind!

Just that one night, and she had already pulled me into her heavenly embrace permanently. She doesn't hum me to sleep every night, if at all, and yet I can't stay away! She does it once in awhile, every week or two, at random. But the allure of hearing it, while not knowing when I will, has me in her bed nightly! I don't think she even knows what she did to me…

In the back of my mind, I'm actually thankful that it's not every night. Only then and in the early morning when Amaya leaves, if I can stay awake, can I practice staying still. Inner manipulation can be done anytime, and having done it consistently for years, it's almost thoughtless, unless I'm attempting to learn and feel more, which takes concentration.

* * *

Today was one of the few days that I didn't go back to sleep after Mito left bed. It was days like this that I actually had time to myself. It was such a short amount of time, merely two hours, if that. But it was enough!

Mostly, I used this free time to read my diary scroll. Of course, I write a short sentence or two at the front to make it look like it's being used still, but I would work my way to the end, using the other scroll roller to keep the loose paper from scattering across the room.

Having years upon years before any event happens, I needed to write the information down. I needed to read it at least once every few months. I had to remember as much as I could! Leaving spaces between each piece of information, I would add to each person's information, event in time, what happened where, even if it was mundane and supposedly worthless. I even added tora!

But reading each time brought a new fact to mind that I would write down. Over time I practically rewrote the story! Though in a much more chaotic and condensed format… I am truly thankful for the length of this scroll. It looks small, but there is over twenty meters of paper! And with tiny enough writing, it comes out to have a lot of room. And yet, I'm running out!

I have to leave at least two meters free, or someone could accidentally unravel it enough to see the unfamiliar language. It's actually separated into three. Five meters for my diary, with four filled up from writing a tiny bit weekly, two empty, three for jutsu that will probably never get filled, and the last ten for the 'story'.

Thankfully I had thought ahead with the spacing - it makes finding and adding information so easy, even if it did fill out most of the room so fast. The wars, from the clan wars to the third war, persona information, clan information, history and fact, and lastly the fourth war. It's funny that the clan wars has more in it than the next three wars combined…

Remembering another tidbit, a rather important one that I am berating myself for forgetting, after flowing through the listed information, I quickly jot it down under the Otsutsuki name. Knowing I won't remember another piece, I roll to the jutsu list.

There weren't many. Despite having read and watched so much, so many times, it's not something that is focused upon. And it's not something that I truly need to worry about. However, there is one jutsu I want to try. One that I need to know.

For the past few years, I had known I needed a plan. For so long, I was wondering if I could survive in this world, despite my current safety. Wondering how I could save the clan. Wondering if it was possible, or if I even should. The last thought made me feel terrible…

Of course I should! It's my clan, and it's my home!

But how do I live long enough to protect it? How do I get strong enough to protect it? How do I combine the two?! I need to be strong enough at the time, and getting old will certainly weaken me! There has to be some way to maintain strength after acquiring it. A way to live long and not wither.

Looking at the jutsu list, I couldn't help but smile. While I wrote down the specific hand-seals and their corresponding names with a visual representation, I didn't technically outline the specific sequence to use for any jutsu. Instead, I used the character representation of numbers, based on the sequence of my hand-seal list. This way, while nobody could read that these were even jutsu in the first place, they couldn't piece together the hand-seal name under each picture with the seals any of these jutsu use.

They were simply too dangerous… Impure world resurrection is something I want to study, but I'll never use it. If there's a way to truly resurrect a person, then the danger of writing it down will be worth it! The only hand-seal I did not draw was Kage-Bunshin. I only drew half, with a statement saying so, and it's straight up, looking like a focus seal. Someone trying to figure out what it is could kill themselves by accident!

But what I want now is the Henge. It was a physical manifestation of chakra. It wasn't an illusion or gimmick. It reshaped a person's true appearance with another entirely! It was used to turn a boy into a girl, an adult into a child, and even into a solid chunk of metal! But it was also temporary, requiring vast concentration for heavy usage, like in battle, and easily dispellable when the user loses focus.

And yet, it reminds me of the Bijuu. They are solidified concentrations of chakra. Their energy is supposedly three times more potent than Kakashi's. But there is a difference here. Kakashi's chakra could be more potent than other people's. And I know the Uzumaki chakra is more potent than anyone other's, aside from the Senju. Even more than the Uchiha and Hyuuga.

Even if the four royal clans all hail from a single woman, they each gained something different. Well, technically three clans. No matter how separate we consider ourselves from the Senju, though we do consider ourselves family to them, the reality is that the Uzumaki are Senju, just with different definable traits.

We have vast chakra reserves, longevity, highly attuned chakra senses, and a natural healing instinct that is visibly shown upon being injured! Naturally the Senju have all the same traits! However, there is a definable difference. This only became clear recently, piece it together with sparse information from my family.

The Senju have elemental manipulation. While it isn't always shown, or really thought about, every single Senju has a powerful connection towards their affinity. They easily learn the elements, and while this doesn't seem remarkable at first, it is considerably useful! However, they don't take advantage of it…

From what I can tell, the Senju just work up enough to be capable of 'using' the element affinity, rather than 'mastering' it! Unlike Hashirama and Tobirama, most ignore the true talent! But what makes me truly think is the fact that they don't have a 'kekkei genkai' to speak of! And yet, Hashirama uses 'Mokuton'!

In other words, the Senju have the ability of true element manipulation. They were given the 'body' of 'The Sage', which had a natural affinity towards all elements. Meaning, if a Senju 'masters' their element, they can use it however they wish! And Hashirama uses his water and earth to make 'wood'! They have the 'kekkei genkai' of making 'kekkei genkai' elements!

But the Senju are so diverse, it's obvious they marry outside the clan. I believe any that develop an advanced element came from the Senju, and any that passed on the ability eventually broke off into their own clan. Like the Kaguya

That's my theory on the Senju.

However, we're not Senju. While we have the same basic body structure, the Uzumaki have a different chakra nature entirely! While we both have advanced healing, we have another level to it! It's not in every member - only in the stronger, more chakra capable people awaken this ability. But our blood can heal other people! On top of that, we have the ability to condense chakra into a physical form! In other words, chakra 'rope' - 'chains' is more common though.

Again, this reminds me of the Bijuu, or rather their cloak - specifically Kurama's. His manifestation of chakra can be manipulated however he wishes! Basically, chakra can take on a physical form, or alter it into a new 'chakra form' temporarily!

But this has me thinking hard. The impure resurrection brought about a physical form, but Hagoromo brought forth a chakra manifestation with their entire physical body formed from their own chakra! It's like they possessed their full capability when summoned from the 'pure world'. They had to have recovered their chakra there!

So, there are two variations of chakra forms. A physical manifestation and a chakra manifestation. The Bijuu are a physical manifestation, and the henge has a physical alteration aspect within it. The chakra chains are a chakra manifestation, while the rasengan is a weakened version of it. A condensed chakra form.

If the Henge can alter my physical form into a new physical manifestation of chakra temporarily, why can't I make one that is permanent? The only difference is that my physical body is the link, while Kurama's chakra is his. Can I separate my chakra from my body while performing a Henge? Make it a new body? Will my chakra dissipate without my physical form? Can I turn my entire body into something like the Bijuu? Would an alteration in hand-seals be capable of doing this? No, they're even more ambiguous than seals.

Fuuinjutsu! I have an entire clan of masters! And supposedly, the main house of any clan has the most capable among them! My mother should be a master of the art, along with my father! Hell, even my oldest sister is already a master, and she's still learning! She was a master before I was even old enough to watch her! Of course the Uzumaki standards on being a 'master' are different, so she isn't quite there according to mother…

But, maybe, I can do this?

It's a good plan.

Really, it's the only plan I can think of…

No way in hell am I doing what snake-face does!

But, really, can I really achieve this?

I need something more.

But I have a start.

Now I have a goal.

Can I really do this?

I can. I will. I need to!

Rolling up my scroll, ensuring the content of my 'diary' is visible when opened, I pull chakra out to my hand. This is the only way I've been able to train this ability so far. Every time I'm handed something slippery, or out of sight of others, I carry objects around with my chakra, instead of with the friction of 'gripping'. I can train in 'tree climbing' without ever doing it.

There's no way I'll have enough chakra for this.

I need more. But what can I do? I'm forcefully expanding my coils already, pushing more chakra into them than my body wants every time it starts feeling comfortable - kind of like what Kurama did for Naruto. My growth should be considered abnormal, even among the clan, but it's not fast so it isn't visible. Not that they have checked.

But that won't be enough. Can I use a seal to save chakra? They have a storage to fuel powerful seals in constant use, like the island alert barrier. But those can't be drawn back into the body. And any made would require the seal it uses to be already connected. I'll need to make my own seal!

Actually, training physically would increase my reserves, right? With Uzumaki genes, any increase would grant significant increases in my natural reserves! But as a child, a girl at that, I can't put a heavy strain upon my body without severe consequences! Not to mention the little time I have to actually push my body.

There has to be a way. I need something like training weights. Something that can't be seen, but has a constant effect on me, so I am constantly doing physical exercise. But training weights would just hamper me, harming my body with it so young, and do permanent harm that would lower the end results instead. We have a colony of seal users. They have to have something!

Supposedly there is a library right under us! I've seen our mother walk through the wall right into it! When I tried, it felt just like the rest of the wood around it! I need access to those scrolls. No, I just need to advance in skill, and I'll be given what I need. No need to hide my skills and abilities. We are family, and I've never been rejected by them. But lying and not telling are completely different. I have no need to tell them, but if they ask, I'll just speak the truth.

It'll be funny to see their faces too… Just like Mito! Hehe, that was hilarious.

Still, that's not enough…

There is no guarantee I can produce enough chakra to achieve what I want. Rather than store up a large quantity over time, it would be easier to find a large source. This isn't something I can tell my family. They wouldn't let me. Maybe I could get Mito to teach me chakra storing techniques, maybe she could figure out how to reverse the process? I wouldn't need work on that, if she could do it for me! Didn't Tsunade develop one?

Even so, there's no guarantee on such happening. I need a source. large single source.

If mito can't accomplish it fast enough, if at all, I'll need the help of a Bijuu…

But which would help? Would any of the Bijuu work?

I'll need to travel.

I'd need a way to find one.

Is there a way to protect myself from it?

Can I escape from a Bijuu?

Will I be able to do this before they all get sealed?

Looking towards the window, I can see the soft glow of dawn peeking through the window. It's still some time away, but this tells me I've been here for over an hour thinking! Only another half hour until I need to be up and about. I needed to do a checklist and make a plan.

Still, what do I know?

I have techniques that I can't use yet.

I have knowledge nobody else in this world has.

I have been steadily influencing my mind and body to become strong.

I have a whole repertoire of skills of the strongest.

What do I have available? ...That is useful? That I can learn?

I have teachers. I have chakra. I have sealing. I have family…

But what should I do? What should I learn? What is available to me?

Anything to do with pure chakra.

Anything that I can put together with seals.

What techniques will be the most useful to me in order to accomplish my goal?

To protect myself?

Can I learn the Uzumaki Adamantine Sealing Chains? Can I get a summoning contract? Can I make a protection barrier? Can I build enough physical strength to run? Can I learn elemental techniques before then? The Rasengan!

To travel safely?

Clothing skill, hunting skill, barriers, and.. summoning? Maybe Hiraishin?! But Minato was a genius. Can I accomplish the same? He made it from summoning and uzumaki knowledge. Can I really recreate the work of the second and fourth Hokage's? Is it morally right to steal their work, even if I'm essentially recreating it from scratch? Unlike the Rasengan, I have no clue or link, so it's probably fine. I'll feel worse about the chakra ball…

To turn myself into chakra…

Should I really? What kind of effects will that have? The Bijuu are physically real, so my body would be as well, except that it would regenerate with chakra, right? Wait, wait, wait!

The Bijuu are all part of the natural world! They are sages! This… I really have to become a sage. That's the fix for dissipating eventually! A constant influx of natural energy that converts to my own! Hagoromo was a genius in creating these beasts…

I have no viable alternative aside from fuuinjutsu… Even if I work with elemental manipulation, I'm nowhere near capable of using it in battle. From the beginning, I knew water was my main elemental affinity, I could feel the ease of it, and yet wind was the one I advanced furthest in, because of my memories. Only Mito's explanation gave me enough to work with in advancing the others! Of course, not having formal instruction, I try different ideas, changing the way I imagine and transform my chakra each month to attempt the best results.

While it worked, mostly, and I gained some control and manipulation of each in certain aspects, it's not the same as truly knowing how the element was created and formed. The overall best result from such experiments came from playing with their shapes before attempting combinations. Swirling the fire before splashing it with water, covering that with wind without touching, before allowing it to expand as it wanted, getting sliced and diced as it exited the wind sphere, not that it was even elemental chakra at that point, as it tends to meld back into normal chakra when inside my body and released.

Basically, I was playing, but safely. Who knows what could result from such mixtures without knowing the hows and whys of mixing elemental chakra properly?! I don't want to blow my baby body up! Well, toddler now, but still tiny! But my playing went into creating different shapes within my arms or legs. A double helix, one of water, the other of wind. A spiral of earth within a spiral of lightning, within a spiral of wind, within a spiral of fire, within a large spiral of water. My manipulation is insanely fun! Or just insane… Did I mention safety? I think the water would have contained the rest. Probably…

And yet, I can't do anything with the elements. I'm just not at a level that they're usable with 'just chakra'. Even wind, while being advanced, is halfway there! How can I tell? I tried cutting a leaf, only for it to barely not cut through it all! While this is doing well for familiarizing my body with all the elements, and I think it's working, not having true practice is stunting me!

If I could go out training with my father and brother, maybe I could surpass this stunted area. Then again, elemental training is supposed to take ten years each, right? But I'm not even five years into it with all five elements, and I'm already about through with the first step on wind. Water should be just as far, just from natural instinct. If I compare it on leaves, then the other three are halfway, while water and wind are three quarters.

And yet, I almost feel like the only reason they're behind is last of proper instruction! Which I can't get without my family being suspicious if I just blatantly ask… or can I? Still, being stuck without true knowledge, I can only work on sealing. Thankfully, I can inner manipulate while doing anything, and have been ever since I could. I'll always advance in this as it's constantly practiced, but sealing requires a teacher. I can't practice alone...

It's too dangerous.

But at least now I have a goal.

And I am coming into a plan.

I have to advance my sealing, and fast.

I need to ask about manipulating the elements.

I need to wiggle Mito into a chakra storage reversal process.

I need some kind of weight seal that won't harm me.

I need an example of summoning, of both the scroll and summon seal.

I need knowledge of Mito's barriers.

I need to learn sage mode…

I need to learn Kage-Bunshin!

"*Bang!* Chibi-nee! Time to.. wake up? Oh, well, come on! We're going!"

I smile and follow her out towards our morning run, having at least thought most of it out.

* * *

My next release will probably be at either the 5 or 10 count on reviews per chapter.

Rather than releasing on a time basis, I'll do it on interest.

Though I'll still have to write the chapters…

But I do have at least five ready to be released for now.

Hopefully this method will help me to both keep interest and prevent writer's block.

I command thee to voice thy thoughts on mine story synopsis!

..And the story too!

Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

" _Hey, was the pale kid bald before?"_

" _No. Doesn't look like it was a fashion statement or something either."_

" _Haha, you think someone else did it to him in his sleep? He always looked stupid."_

" _Nah, I heard he's always sick, or something. Probably just trying to get a girl's sympathy"_

" _Gah, I hate people like that, using others just to feel good."_

" _Hey, where ya going?"_

" _Haha, just watch! You'll see!"_

 _*Sigh~*_

 _Walking over the the bald kid was a toned blonde. He didn't stand out much, nor did he show off, and it barely showed that he did martial arts, always taught to protect others, like his sister._

 _Nobody saw it coming when the blonde poured milk over the bald kids head and clothes. The light attire did little to conceal the liquid. "Hahaha, it adds to your looks well, don't you think?"_

 _Everybody in the surrounding area laughed at the sight. The blonde walked away without looking back. Had he, it would have startled him that the kid hadn't so much as looked his way, not even reacting to his attempt at shaming the sickly child. He just kept eating as if it was another normal day. A dead look was hidden from sight as he kept looking at his food, barely able to stomach it anymore, from both pain and emotion._

* * *

"Onee-san, did you get it?" No response as I entered the room. "Onee-san?"

Six and a half years. I've been here for so long, and yet it seems so short. My first year was practically hell, and only relieved when I finally was able to think for more than a few minutes of coherent thought. Well, only relieved when I found I could play with my inner energies.

"Onee-san…? This isn't right… why is the scroll torn? She even spilled the ink on it…"

From then on, everything was just fun! I was playing and learning with my sisters, being taught the ways of the Uzumaki, and Senju too, as well as being given relative freedom so long as I stay within the house. If I leave, it had to be within our grounds, which is at least a square kilometer. Our run around the grounds every morning isn't just for practice and training, even if we do run several times around it, rather it's for inspection of our border, of our barrier.

"Hmm…" I just couldn't help but stare at the strange scene. Something tickled in the back of my mind. It wasn't just the ink. There was a puddle on the floor, but there wasn't a cup anywhere.

Only over the past few months have I been getting some time to myself, and it still wasn't more than half an hour a day. Only in the mornings, when I'm still really tired, can I get any. But I can't do any jutsu indoors… But I had started working on 'tree walking'. It was actually quite easy, however, I couldn't actually walk up anything. Instead I was working on 'silent walking'. It started as using something Sasuke did on a minor level. However, that turned into 'floor sliding', where I just slid down the halls on chakra, hehe.

"Why does this feel so… wrong?" Walking over to the puddle, it actually didn't look like water so much as… I don't know? It was obviously water, but it just felt _different_. Seeing it with my eyes, and seeing it with my senses gave the sense that it was something else entirely!

Only Amaya had seen me doing it, and I asked her not to tell anyone. Anyone heard of blackmail material before? It's simple. She says she won't tell or show, but only if I teach her. Heh, blackmailed by my own sister. At least it was harmless! Now we play slide-tag, although we do it outside in the training grounds, but only alone. It's a good control technique!

"*Sigh~* Well, maybe she went to get something to clean this up? Still, did a seal go wrong?" I pondered the thought for a moment, before shrugging. Whatever she wanted to do with the water had obviously done _something_ to it.

Turns out, I could do whatever I wanted with Amaya, and she wouldn't tell so long as I taught her what I learned too. Or she would say she figured it out and taught me. Whatever worked, I guess. I just didn't want to be seen as _different_ again. Whether that be as a sickly being, or a prodigy, I didn't want to give my family a reason to hate me. Even though I know I'll probably hurt them in the future with my end goal, maybe even with getting there, but it's something I want, no, I _need_ to do. Mother will forgive me. My sisters will forgive me. I just worry about my father and brother. No, brother is a softie. Tou-san is nice, but strict. I just don't know with him.

"Where is she? It's been too long. Is she doing something else?"

Still, he was the one who gave me pointers on elemental manipulation. Even if he couldn't do it all himself, he at least knew how to grasp at each type. There isn't anything like chakra paper here, so we are given a start on each element. Or something like that. Onee-chan gave me the hint for lightning that I needed, and just enough to touch up water to put it as high as I had wind. But the other two were from Akuya. I don't get to see him much, and it's usually only small interactions and hugs. I figured I could ask him, of course worded in a way that implicated Mito's seals as to why I asked. I kind of enjoyed the head pat…

"...Guess I'll just go find her. Really, she should have at least told me she wouldn't be here for a while. She knows I come he-Kyaaa!" Feeling with my senses something that I had ignored completely wrap around my body , even though I looked at it so closely, startled me. Shocked and panicked, I tried to fight the whatever-it-is off, but it wasn't solid! Then I felt pain in the back of my neck and head. Everything just went black…

"Hehe, got ya. Didn't know there was a third. I almost left with empty hands as well." A cold, yet amused voice broke out. HIs upper body forming up from the water that had surrounded the newfound target. He wrapped an arm around her allowing himself to form the rest of his body.

Walking to the window that had been left open, barely big enough for the child, much less himself, he shifted the girl around to push her through. The small redhead was almost through when he reached an arm out as well. Turning it to water, he let it pull the rest of his arm as it quickly melted as well! WIthout a weight to hold her, the child slid through the window just as the upper half of the man's body shifted into water to follow the rest!

A small instant later, the water shifted again, an arm forming where the child was falling, and caught the small bundle! The last of the water just seemed to flow upward as it followed out the window into the puddle that seemed oddly human shaped! Again, a human took form from the water.

As deftly as he could, the black geared male shot away from the house! Only a few moments later, long enough to be too far to hear, a loud feminine scream of terror tore away from the house! It didn't matter though, he could feel the chakra sitting still. It was that way for another moment before he was too far away to feel it. He was lucky that the Uzumaki clan had such vast reserves, normally he couldn't sense chakra from that distance, if it was large enough for him to feel at all.

Finding the small river that flowed through the enclosed land, he made a quick thought on the direction, before taking off again. A few seconds was all it took for him to not only escape the house, but reach the edge of the barrier he had invaded. Hopping into the water, he melded with it, carrying the child with his shapeless form.

Passing the barrier of an Uzumaki had never been simple, but they only took certain conditions into account, and added holes for specific purposes. However, it was never taken into account that a Hozuki could spread out far enough into the water that their chakra practically dissipated, allowing them to pass right through!

Coming up on the other side, the cloaked assaulter escaped the small flow of water, pulling his captive with him, before reforming again as a human! A moment later, he had a strangely dry child in his arms, once again running!

A short while later, he was landing in between two other similarly dressed men, and in similar situation to the third, holding trussed up girls over their shoulders. "We have a third. It seems they were wrong about the number. Probably never spent a day outside the barrier."

"Huhuhu, maybe we can get an increased price for her? She's young enough to-"

"Shut it!" The third exclaimed toward the second. "We're short on time already, having to wait on you." He pointed towards the first. "Let's go… You're lucky your stunt paid off."

The three turned and jumped into the trees, heading for the coast. Jumping at their pace, time quickly passed. The only sound being the rushing wind and the small moans of three knocked out redhead captives.

Landing just outside of the beach, the three looked around for a few seconds. Just as the third was about to call them forward to drift across the ocean, two men dropped onto the beach in front of them. Another two behind them indicated they were surrounded. A curse came from the third water-shifter.

"Put the Hime-chan's down, and we'll let you live." He didn't say he'd let them go…

Of course the three didn't want to get captured either. Their natural response came out with a snort. Each pulled the children into a 'safer' hold. This only added to the tension with the other four, not setting them at ease in the least. The swift shift in the children's position had put them between the Uzumaki and Hozuki. They formed up with back against one another and put a kunai against the each princess's' neck.

Another two shadows finally caught up, dropping on either size of the captors, and in between the two man teams beside them. "Let my daughters go, or I will rip your clan to shreds."

A calm voice state. Obviously he was the most tense, yet his relaxed posture stated otherwise. However, that just allowed him the quickest reaction should something dangerous occur.

"...Let us pass or they die." The three waited a few seconds for a reaction. The only visible reaction was the tensing of five Uzumaki and the hidden fury behind the sixth. He counted down from ten, very, very slowly. "Zero. Kill the eldest." This was the most unfortunate result, she was worth the most being within birthing age. But the one holding her was their strongest fighter.

Just as he finished the words, the father immediately shot forth! His speed invisible to all but the strongest! It was unfortunate, however, that his opponent is what he is. A Hozuki shinobi, and one of their best. He was just able to carry out his order, slicing the veins in their captive's neck! It was with this very motion that he both dropped her and readied himself to defend, just in case of being attacked!

And yet, he wasn't quick enough. Despite the girl dropping between the two, and his attempted preparation, his head disappeared in a splat! Not being able to truly defend without ahead, he was incapable of protecting his comrades, both having their heads shredded as well! The two other children dropped quickly!

However, the three 'beheaded' ninja never dropped. In the smallest of moments, all three had their heads again! Even so, six men came at them at the sight of reforming heads! The three barely had enough time to dodge! Jumping up and over six blades that looked to be covered with elements, their captives dropped to the hard ground!

Despite their abilities, elemental recomposition techniques still hurt! They were fast, they were agile, and they were dodging all six of their enemies! The fastest of which being the head of the clan!

 _My head! Owowow! What hit me?!_ Opening my eyes, I saw unfamiliar ground. A lush forest that led towards a beach and.. _The ocean?! What the heck?!_ Hearing sounds of metal clashing, I turned towards it, only to see my father, brother, and four others attempting to decapitate, or _obliterate_ in my father's case with his fiery clawed hands! _What is freaking going on here?!_

Mentally screaming at the battle in front of me, I just couldn't believe what was happening! Why was I suddenly here?! Why is my father fighting? Who are these people?! Why did I black out?! I was just calmly - panicky - observing, until I noticed two bundles of red in my peripheral vision. Turning, I realized that they were my sisters, and they were _tied up_!

Why wasn't I? I didn't know. I didn't _want_ to know. Rushing over to Amaya, I saw her shifting frantically! She was awake! Looking over to my other sister, my blood went cold, Chilled more than the arctic itself! I was by her side faster than the Yellow Flash would have been capable of!

 _Her neck! Oh gods! She's bleeding out!_ Unknowing of how long ago she was cut, I couldn't take any chances! Turning her onto her back, I could hear a small choked gasping! _She's alive, but the cut's too deep! W-What do I do?!_

The normal thing to do. The best I can do! I pushed my hand against her neck! The warm blood spurting through my fingers had me sick to my stomach, but the thought of her dieing nearly had me upheaving lunch! Breathing in quick gasps and sobs, barely recognizing that I was crying, I still held firm, pressing against the wound! My other hand let go and tore off the cloth around her head, showing her eyes! They were tear stained and terrified!

But what can I do?! "I-I'm sorry! I d-don't know what-t to d-do!" I cried quietly. Sobbing with her, knowing she wasn't going to make it, I couldn't think of anything! Another choke, this one spurted blood out of her nose! _W-wait! Maybe I can-_

"EEEEK!"

 _Kaa-san!_ Turning towards her, I see her horrified face looking down from the trees! Just as I try calling for her, just as tears sprouted from her face, just as recognition of the situation set in, she turned with primordial fury towards the battle taking place! My voice goes unheard by her as she disappears!

I know what she sees down here. Her babies. Her lights in life. Her eldest daughter seemingly dead with as much blood that had been sprayed out! I was holding it back enough that it didn't seep anymore, but it was still coming out. But she couldn't move her head! And mother was too far away to see my sister's eyes looking at me! She only saw the blood leaking covering us, and her still child below her bloodied youngest!

I call again, shaking with terror now! Mother had just left her eldest to die, without knowing it! _No! I'm still here! I can try!_ Turning back down, I ignore the silver light that appears from all over her body. I could see her eyes closing, wincing in pain, and her deathly face creeping in! "No! Hold on! Please!" I choked out.

Again I tried to pry at the second cloth, having no luck the first time, but it was tight! The knot so small! But I'm small too! I'm a child and a girl! Small and nimble, I can undo it! I have to! My nails link into the knot and pull! I swear the nail gets pulled out as the first knot actually loosens!

My sister's eyes opened after my quiet screaming plea, but I can tell she wants to close them! They're trembling back and forth, just as her whole body is! Unknowing of how much time has passed, I pull at the second knot. Hours seem to be passing, but I knew it couldn't have been more than a minute! Probably less than half that in reality, and yet time seems to be moving so fast! Without blood flowing to the brain, it quickly falls into slumber, and that shuts off the heart and lungs! It is a quick kill, and one that nobody here could heal besides mother!

But I have to try! And with the third knot, the gag loosens enough to pull off! I push it up over her eyes and head! Not sparing a second, I push forth all of my chakra into my free arm, and stick the spot into her mouth! "Bite down!" No response..! "P-Please! B-Bite down?" My please seems to go unheard. Another sob chokes out.

Finally having enough, I release my other hand from my sisters neck, and slam it against her chin! Quickly, I press my hand against the wound again. I feel my blood seeping into her mouth around my new wound, I feel my chakra slowly leaving, releasing into my sister, and yet I don't feel anything changing! I swear I tore a chunk of myself off with that! And yet.. she's not… "please…" I quietly whisper this time.

Then I feel a gulp - a natural response to having your mouth filled. But she moved! Another gulp, and I swear she shivered through the trembles that had been racking her the entire time! I forgot she was trembling, even though she wasn't reacting! She was still alive, just..!

Under my hand, I can feel the tingling and shifting of skin! _I have it! I knew mother had it, and I have it too! Oh thank goodness._ I smiled a little, choking again in sobs, but this time of relief. My big sister was going to live!

Looking over towards the battle that had moved down the beach, a place the Hozuki seemed more capable and versatile in, I took in the strange sight. My mother had rushed out the instant she found us! I know she wanted to remove the threat as fast as possible, but mostly she wanted vengeance! Her children were taken, and I knew we were precious to her. She literally spent every day with the three of us! Only going out for an hour or two a day to 'socialize' with the clan, which I have yet to be exposed to.

But here, I have proof. Proof that we don't just sit home and birth kids for men. She said we were protectors of the homeland, and she had given me undeniable proof! The silver I had seen were her chains. It had been explained to me that potent chakra ran strong within the noble family and a few others were capable as well. And this chakra could take on the form best suitable for its user.

Hers were remarkably similar to Kushina's, except there were spikes on the corners of each chain. She had the three ninja wrapped up, hands and feet spread apart, as well as impaling two of them with _multiple_ chains! The third had one through his stomach, but would likely live. Probably to be tor-interrogated for information. The men around her looked on in fear...

 _Well.. now I know who the true head of the clan is…_ Hearing and feeling a small cough pulled me from the sight. My sister looked at me with wide eyes in wonderment, yet her mouth was curled into a thankful smile. Still, I felt the wound under my hand… It wasn't gone, but I could also still feel it closing, albeit slowly. _My chakra probably wasn't enough, and I didn't condense it either! Agh! I didn't mold any! Stupid stupid stupid!_

Forgetting I was capable of forming more chakra with the two energies flowing about me was probably the worst mistake I'd ever made in my life! Instead of making use of the natural vast energies we are born with, I had only gathered what my body naturally formed for daily use! It was a wonder she had healed at all!

And yet, I could only smile at her, crying softly. She will live… That's all that matters. My sister will live. But I will remember my failure, such a terrible mistake, the ignorance I had been living in. Knowing what kind of world you live in, and _understanding_ that world are definitely _not_ the same.

"Thank you…" a small voice tells me, slightly hoarse. Not feeling anything under my hand, I pull it away. It wasn't scabbed over. It wasn't sliced apart. But it was pink. It looked like a freshly healed wound. Yet, I knew it wasn't. It was soft and tender, and it's likely that a big motion would reopen it.

Nodding, I told her such. Stay still, rest up, let the wound heal. She knew this, but I don't want to lose her. Just as I was about to tell her not to talk either, she closed her eyes. Her breathing was getting easier, obviously so, but it seemed the blood loss was too much, and she passed out. The only reason she had been awake was the Uzumaki vitality and adrenaline. She should have passed out so long ago… even if that was actually only a minute or two.

A small rustle let me know I wasn't alone! Looking over, I saw another trussed up girl, my sister I had forgotten! "Amaya! Hold on, it's okay. I'm here, and Onee-san is fine… Mito will be fine." I sounded so happy and sad right there, sobbing as I crawled over and started undoing the cloth and rope.

Her eyes were red, tear-stained just like both of her sisters. As soon as I released her hands, she hugged me! I could feel her sobbing too… She said something, but I couldn't tell what, not that it mattered. Her actions showed what she wanted.

"Aira! Amaya!" Our mother burst into the scene, hugging us both tightly. "Safe. You're safe now. I have you!" She was in a similar state, but her tone was one of gentle warmth and comfort. "They can't kill you too. They're gone."

Mentally cursing for not telling her the instant I heard her, I pushed away enough to talk. "She's not.. Onee-san will be-" Before I could even finish, our mother was gone! I didn't even see her move!

For some reason I felt a little light-headed. Looking over, I found that she had moved to our big sister. Smiling, I stood and pulled Onee-chan with me. Kaa-san had removed the rope in a swift motion I barely saw and only realized happened when my sister's arms relaxed to her sides. I settled next to her as Amaya did the same on the other side. It was obvious mother needed to reaffirm my suspicions.

Mito's chest was moving up and down, which was proof, but obviously wasn't enough. Kaa-san wiped the blood away from wherever she saw it, looking for cut wounds. The only thing found was that pink area that was slowly fading. She sighed in relief when the pink scar was the only wound found on her neck - where I had been holding my hand.

"Yea, she'll be fine. Lots of rest for a while, but fine" What's going on? Why is her face, why is the world turning?

Kaa-san eyes me suspiciously. Kaa-san isn't her name right? Wait, have I ever heard her name? Tou-san calls her Kaa-san. And Kaa-san calls him Tou-san. Why are they calling each other.. why am I even thinking of this?

Finally a worried voice broke through, "are you feeling okay Aira-chan?"

"Hmm~? eah, I wokay dokay. He-he.." pretty spots… Why I dizzy?

Her eyes shot wide, then a massive revelation took place in the mother's mind! "Nonono," she looked at both of her youngest's arms. Covered in blood from the hand to the shoulder, barely any white could be seen! Her entire body seemed coated with it! But that wasn't what she was worried about!

Pulling the child's arms out, her heart ran cold, almost just as her youngest child's heart had just minutes earlier! The possibility of her children dieing was not something any mother would want to think about! Not only her oldest, but her youngest too! The foolish girl hadn't thought of the consequences! A chunk of meaty muscle was practically hanging off of her forearm!

It wasn't something she had actually taught any of her children about, yet her youngest knew that her blood could heal! Her husband might have mentioned something that could have linked her to the possibility, but was supposed to be a secret until they were of age! This thought passed by, ignored in her mind, even as she ripped cloth off the bottom of her kimono!

The chunk had been bitten off! She was small, much too small to be allowed to use this ability! And it was this reason that it was expressly forbidden to the younger children to know! They don't have the natural toughness of adults, never mind the toothpick sized limbs! Even if they have the chakra, it's just too dangerous to be used, even in emergency situations! Losing a limb or the child whole to heal another just wasn't a sensible!

I watched my mother freak out about.. something. What is she doing? Her pretty kimono is... black? ..What's black? I want sleep…

The mother watched in horror as Aira collapsed into her arms just before she could wrap the wound! She had thought she lost her oldest! Now she might lose her youngest! Should she..? No, it's not safe to have a young child absorb such potent chakra either! But could she let her die? So long as she wrapped the wound, it should be fine… Hopefully.

Keeping her own ability as a last resort, she wound the wound tightly, stemming the constant leakage of blood. The chunk of flesh had been severed from half her arm! Only the middle half, just the thickest of her arm had kept together! And the injured girl hadn't even felt it?!

The woman looked over towards her husband assembled with his men, taking care of two bodies and the wounded water user. His body was filling the void with water. But it was her husband that kept her attention. His worried eyes staring into hers. The mother's tears fell as she nodded with a small smile. He breathed out in relief. Her son seeing the exchange did so as well.

Though they were twenty or so meters apart, it was close enough that they didn't worry about the women being in any danger. Especially considering who she is, and what she had just done! She was slightly glad for it too.

A dawning of horror came upon her! She had left her newborn at home alone! Without a proper guardian either! She had sensed the escaping trio and alerted her husband through a seal, but she hadn't waited for him! It was one for emergencies, so he knew something was going on the moment he felt it!

But her senses had brought her within range of her girls, but just as she reached the barrier's edge, they flew off in a new direction! Only expecting to be gone a few minutes, she had fell into fear, terror, desperation, and rage filled her as she chased! Only to arrive _after_ her husband!

"We left Mitsuo alone!" She shouted at her husband! He looked back with slight worry but smiled at her. And she knew he wasn't alone. "Oh, thank goodness." She breathed out in relief, only now recognizing that her third child was hugging Aira. Amaya did always favor her most.

Patting her child's head, she reassured herself that Aira would be fine. The wound wasn't leaking fast, despite its severity - that was the biggest reason she had resolved to bandage. Aira had fainted from a combination of blood loss and calming excitement, as well as whatever they did to knock her out in the first place. If it was _just_ blood loss, her words wouldn't have been so.. odd. But her child would be fine. They are all safe.

Her son and husband finally joined them. The whole fiasco was definitely frightening and stressful. But it's over. They can go home. They can just relax. Still, she had her babies to take care of. She had to ensure they would be fine. They would be fine. She reassured herself over and over.

She picked up her youngest, her husband the oldest, and her son bent down to allow her middle to ride on his back. It took some coaxing, but eventually she left her mother's - and Aira's - side. The run home would be a quiet one…

* * *

Waking up felt different today… My head hurt, but it didn't bother me much. My arm hurt, but I felt safe. My body ached, yet I was comfortable. My body was covered in pain, especially my arm, and yet I couldn't care to rationalize the pain as truly existing. I was safe, comfortable, in bed, in my home, sleeping next to Mito.. and Amaya?

Opening my eyes, I found a face I hadn't expected! Amaya was hugging me into her neck. My back felt like Mito though. She had already developed somewhat of a chest, and I freely admit to taking advantage of it. _Owowow, okay, there's the pain._

I couldn't move. Not that I wanted to. A sound across the room brought my gaze over my sister's neck. Kaa-san looks like she's been crying for _days_. Her hair is messy and black circles hung under her eyes. The only sign that she hasn't fallen into a hole of depression or something is her soft smile and the child hanging from a breast. Tears gather in her eyes.

 _Ah… so tired._ Still, I smiled back at her and nodded my okay. Plopping my head down, I snuggled back into Mito, even as Amaya snuggled into me further. It felt good to be loved. It felt good to have people truly caring for you. It felt good to just be _hugged_. To just be looked at with even a small smile. The warmth in their eyes a stark contrast from before. It just felt good to be alive…

Whispering out heartfelt words to nobody in particular, or perhaps everyone in the room, I just felt whole. Who cares about what just happened. They're here. They're alive. And.. "I love you."

* * *

As sad as this is, I liked writing this chapter.  
My intro's are supposed to be a brief overview of the MC's previous life.

There will be some in a few chapters, but not too many.  
It's quite easy to understand, and should explain some of her… tendencies.  
I'm not so good at some of it though.

Yes, there will be plot holes. I'm not the best of writers. But I try!

Thank You for Reviewing! ..I mean reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

Warning: language, bias, discrimination, and whatnot else in this chapter.

I'm trying to make it as realistic as possible for the era, though not as heavy as reality.  
And I know I'm bad at personal interactions, but I try! :D

I'm thinking of also writing little parodies at the end of each chapter.  
Tell me what you think?

Also, the review count release thing is for myself.  
If I don't pace myself, I'll just want to release what I have as quick as it's ready.  
Even if it isn't..

The next release will probably be in a week or so. Who knows?

* * *

" _What are you even doing here? Nobody wants you."_

" _...I know. Our mother made that clear."_

" _So why don't you just die already?!"_

" _...You'll get your wish soon enough."_

 _My sister just smiled at that. Evil spoiled little cretin._

 _The pain in my body aches even more now._

 _From disease or emotions, I can't even tell._

* * *

After the whole kidnapping fiasco quite a bit changed. If a person could slip into the _Clan Head's house_ , then the barrier wards needed some serious alterations! Unsurprisingly a clan meeting was called for. Even my big sister Mito was included! I knew she was working with barriers, but who knew she was so advanced? At least talent isn't overlooked where it's due. Or maybe it's because she was one of the three kidnapped...

Still, she was weak. Lots of blood loss will do that, unfortunately. It took a whole month to be capable for doing regular things again! Uzumaki vitality is incredible! I'm almost certain she would have died had she passed out. And I'm also quite certain she lost enough blood to kill a regular person… not a happy thought!

Amaya had quickly adopted to my game. Go to your room, wait a while, then slip into Mito's bed - er, futon. It's funny that we do this, because mother got a bigger one for mito not long after I started sleeping with her. Having not thought about it before, I feel pretty dumb. Obviously she checks in at night sometimes, right? Well, I stopped sneaking when I realized this. But Amaya, knowing I had been 'sneaking in', had adopted my ways, even though I stopped!

There is absolutely no way I am going to tell her that, hehe.

As for me, my arm turned out to be useless for an entire week! Another had it fully healed… Uzumaki healing is insane! Supposedly, it should have healed in a single week. But having the chakra _sucked out_ of my flesh had left it a useless clump for a bit. Only once it had started healing proper had it sped up! Unfortunately there are still pink marks where I forced Mito to bite down. Uzumaki and Senju usually don't scar. However, this type of wound usually does. Thankfully I'm still a child, so I doubt it will stay scarred for very long.

Still, it's quite funny how we sisters weren't all too close from the beginning. Sure we talked, played, and learned together, but we weren't so.. clingy. Now my sisters hug me whenever they get the chance! Yea, they're traumatized… I don't feel much different. But I think my feelings towards both my sisters have become more focused? I don't want to lose them… I think I have been desensitized too much for it to affect my behaviour drastically, but my heart hurts when I think about losing them. Then again, maybe their clinginess is why I don't feel the need?

Maybe I really am traumatized?

The best result of this was my father. Instead of spending the entire day training Akuya, he now pulls us away too. At first he looked more contemplative than anything, but now he is taking an interest! Though I say that, it's more self-defence than anything else. Right after lunch, the entire family heads to the training grounds. He puts Mito against Akuya, and me against Amaya.

We spar. Kaa-san is there, with Mitsuo, to help point out flaws in our forms. Apparently the Uzumaki Kunoichi combat style is completely different from the Shinobi. Understandable, considering physical differences. I'm not an idiot, I know that unless a woman uses a chakra technique like Tsunade's, then we would never match up to a man's strength.

It's not gender discrimination if it's true. Even more so in this world... There are many various differences. While girls have more chakra control, it's mostly from having less overall chakra. While guys have more natural muscle, a chakra boost also has direct correlation to muscle size and density. Theorizing this all out is a bit weird, but I think this is how it all works.

So like Lee did, training over time will enhance the muscle itself, with chakra as a guidance factor. Kakashi only keeps up with direct chakra application upon his muscles and the sharingan when facing Gai and other taijutsu specialists. His temporary boost actually harms his muscles with prolonged usage. But Gai's version is just the formation of it.

A male's muscle structure is also more balanced out, having both a strong upper and lower body. Their body mass is naturally fixed for adapting in the physical sense. They have far more natural muscle than a woman of the same height, depending on the area of said muscle. And they can put on even more muscle, far easier than a woman can.

Average men have at least sixty percent more arm strength and thirty percent more leg strength at the same height. As ninja, this doesn't mean much, considering training produces the true results. However, muscle mass is the basis for everything, so the divergence gap widens considerably. If a woman can lift forty kilo, and a man can lift over a hundred, doubling said amount with chakra as a basis… yea, the gap vastly widens. Of course chakra control is also a guiding factor, allowing impressive feats with enough knowledge, but not everyone is Tsunade or Sakura.

So women train to be flexible and nimble, quick and graceful in their movements. And while we can build up the same kind of muscle, to the same density, same strength, it's just not the same amount, or at the same gain speed. But our lighter weight allows us to actually move _faster_ than them.

Depending on a man's muscle size and density, most women naturally remain small, usually weighing about half what a man does, far less in many cases. We might have less muscle to height ratio, but the muscle to weight ratio outclasses that difference. So yes, we can move _faster_ than men, usually with the same training. So even if our strength isn't comparable, our agility is.

However, while we _can_ move faster, we usually don't train nearly as hard. As women, we stop pushing ourselves before men do, unable to maintain as much bodily strain. Another gender discrimination? No, it's instinct. If we train too hard, too fast, it affects our reproductive system. In blatant words: we can lose the ability to bear children…

In other words, we can't use the same training methods. We can't train the same amount of time. We can't push ourselves as hard. A girl just can't be treated the same way without severe repercussions!

We can't keep pace with our brothers, so we are trained separately, using different methods, focusing on our own natural gifts, in an environment that excludes competitiveness between genders to prevent such detrimental possibilities from accidentally occurring…

I knew about some of this before asking kaa-san. Some facts may be biased, but mostly isn't. Learning and piecing together the rest took a little bit of time, and only just now have I gotten to this point. And watching Mito face Akuya makes this quite obvious.

Watching her dance out of the way of each attack reminds me of the stretches and dancing I've been taught, while Akuya looks like he's being more forceful, straightforward, and obvious. Basically girls dance and deceive, while guys just go for it!

...Okay, maybe he's moving in a rhythm too, but compared to Mito, he's just an uncivilized barbarian. Hehe, barbarian-nii...

The only problem is… he's going easy.

I ended up having the same problem with Amaya. She had to go slow for me, and yet still follow the correct motions. Considering we do it slow all the time, it shouldn't be that hard. But doing it at a specific speed, instead of at full speed, is completely different from doing it at a 'moderate' speed. She has to change to keep up with me, and it looks like she's flouncing about. Mine are just.. uncoordinatedly awful.

Kaa-san actually stepped in to correct me while we were fighting.

No, not stopping the fight - _correcting the fight itself_!

Ever had someone move your elbow for you, even as you're moving it? Shift your foot out as you twist? Bend you backwards while kicking? All while you only notice that she had just touched you and made it _easier_ to finish the move? Yea… I just learned kaa-san is ridiculous!

Anyways, I'm happy for that. Normally we should have been kept to ourselves, with kaa-san to teach us alone. But Tou-sama adapting us to _actual_ fighting instead of _theoretical_ would give us a much better experience. I also vaguely noticed kaa-san never physically touched anyone in that battle. She just used… chains. While powerful, I would have thought she would want the satisfaction of physically harming those men. And yet, she didn't. My only guess is that she has no experience with it, unlike what our parents are giving us.

In other words, women were not supposed to do any fighting. Ever. We are not supposed to be trained to be on the front line. A kunoichi - a true one - is not trained like a man is, ready to face others in direct battle.

Never needing to sense more than what's around our home. We are not kunoichi. Mother is not either. We are just trained to protect ourselves and family as needed, to pass on knowledge should our husbands die. This also meant that my family, the female half that is usually the only few I see around, wouldn't have any true ninja training.

Kaa-san isn't trained in a way a ninja on the field would be, taught to sense enemies close-by, paranoid and ready for anything at any time. So while she has the same skills, she doesn't use them when they're unneeded. This also meant she probably wouldn't sense my internal chakra training without specifically looking for it.

Only having us kidnapped had changed any of this. We were to be taught self defense through technique, but it was more for _running away_ than actual fighting… If we can dodge and escape, then the men don't have to worry about protecting us while they jump into a battle.

Honestly…

Oh, and yes, Kunoichi do exist! Like I said, they just don't fight. They learn to act, gather intelligence, seduce, steal, and assassinate. This could range from a simple tidbit of information to stealing a a bloodline through _intimate_ acts, before killing their bedded partner. Luckily, as the _princesses'_ of our clan, we don't have to worry about having enough talent to be put in such an occupation.

I would have run away…

The last change was my seventh birthday… or the day after it. Kaa-san brought out a beautifully ornate blade. It was so short, and yet so deadly looking. A small black hilt, carved with red leaves along the hilt, and an Uzumaki spiral on the bottom. Pulling the blade out, I just marveled at its wonders. A little metal piece stuck out from the hilt before turning into the blade itself. The waves coursing along the metal was beautiful, almost as if it was the sole reason for making the blade.

Mother took it back and handed me a piece of wood shaped the exact same way. Probably about 15cm in length for the blade, another for a piece of metal that probably holds it within the sheath and the rest being the hilt, obviously made for small feminine hands. I almost pouted at not using a _real_ blade, but reality isn't so kind as just just give an unsteady child's hands such a lethal weapon. Usually… I'm going to ignore the men's side of this era in comparison to my own.

It was only then that I realized the depth of the changes. She had been taking our training far more seriously than before, where it was practically hindered. My movements are shifting into far more fluid forms at a faster rate, more knowledge is being absorbing than before, and my fuuinjutsu practice with her revolved into learning theories more than writing it now! I felt as if I'd been slapped with the word 'oblivious'. Was I dense to not notice her taking it so slow? I know it was probably supposed to be for my own good, but… I cannot answer anything yet.

Still, what she handed me was a wooden Kaiken. I had actually never seen one before, but apparently they're just a tanto, a short japanese style knife. Why the different name? Apparently they're made to be carried around in the obi or kimono sleeve. Tanto just means 'short sword' while Kaiken means 'pocket sword' or something.

But the true reason actually terrified me! It wouldn't have mattered before, but now, with this world the way it is, with who I am, what clan I belong to, my gender, it matters! They are carried when going out, for self defence, and for suicide. Why kill myself? To protect my 'virtue'. Women get raped in this world _way_ too often. I can get raped…

Yea, another slap from reality. It happens a lot. First is girlification, then feminization, knowledge of gender, social status, my role as a 'woman', and now the truth of kunoichi and what is expected of girls should we be captured or 'compromised' - should I say defiled? - is to commit suicide. Supposedly it's a 'mercy'...

And I actually believe it!

Who want's to spend their time as a breeding stock for another clan? To be treated as a slave, a whore, degraded to less than dirt, stuck in a place that is just as likely to torture as it is to rape? I can't think of anything worse right now. And I'm probably understating it!

Yea, having mother explain that scared the flippin crap out of me! Right after embarrassing me to pieces with a talk on the birds and bees, except in actual explicit terms not meant for children to hear… Yea, she took our kidnapping worse than I thought... This was supposed to be taught at ten years old, or so I was told. But the near bloody death of my sister was a good reason to forgo this, supposedly.

This was a conversation I never wanted to experience…

And hope to never give my own children, if I ever have any.

Yea.. lets not.

Having studied both dancing and kata for two years now, I'm far enough to start my Kaiken training. Despite the revelation, this was when I was supposed to start anyways. Though, I can't help but wonder when either of my sisters do this stuff - not like I see them practicing. But I don't see them all day either…

So my training schedule changed drastically.

The girls of our home did the usual daily requirements, cooking, cleaning, sewing up holes in clothes, etcetera, but the additions sure made it hard to practice in secret. I _still_ haven't had the privacy to try Kage-Bunshin! And I _know_ I have the chakra for it! If Naruto could make hundreds at double my age, I should at least be capable of a few! If I could just create one a day, I could learn so much more!

...I'm going to have to sneak out at night or something.

Still, the ridiculousness never stops! Kaa-san started me on writing with my _other_ hand. The one that has terrible control problems? The offhand that is incapable of legible handwriting? Yea.. she's turning me ambidextrous. Thankfully all her etiquette and dance sessions have solidified a solid base to work off of, giving me more skill than I thought. And she is making me use my left hand for everything I usually would do with my right. Eating, cleaning, cooking, _everything…_

Have I ever called my mother ridiculous? She is. But her methods work.

* * *

"Psst, Onee-chan. O-"  
"I heard you, no need to repeat it chibi."  
"Pft, I'm not a chibi!"  
"Chibi-chan is chibi-chan is chibi-chan."  
"..." I just deadpanned.  
"Okaaay, what?"

"..I wanna try something. But I want to keep it a secret."  
"Oo, oo, oo, is it another chakra technique?!"  
"Un, it's a, um, jutsu I think?"  
"Huh? You mean with hand seals?"  
"Uh huh, like I saw dad doing to those bad people."  
"...don't mention them."  
"sorry…"  
"Sigh~* Okay, okay, we'll keep it a secret"  
"Yes!"

"But you have to teach me if it works!"  
"Ah! Um.. I guess so?" It's probably safe…  
"Okay! Then we'll cut kata practice until you get it."  
"You're the best!" Amaya, I love your innocence.  
"Hehe, I know~"  
…No words for that. Not going to bother.

Anyways, I decided against secret night training. Who knows what kind of terrible situation that could produce?! We'd already been kidnapped once, no way was I letting it happen again! Even with the barrier, it's still possible for someone to take us. An Uzumaki could betray our clan, which would be the most likely culprit after the barrier upgrades that have happened throughout the island.

The Uzumaki are spread throughout the entire island, having a small city with high rises in the middle, by the coast. The reason we don't socialize children so often is because it's a few hour walk to the next closest home, even though it's a few minute run for ninja. We just use the city as our focal point for gatherings, which is why the children are left at home until we're ten. I've only been a few times, and never alone.

Honestly, it's quite a feat to even enter our island with anything more than civilian sized chakra reserves. There is a sensor barrier, similar to the one Konoha will have, that covers not just our city-town, but the entirety of the land. On top of that, each shinobi household has their own familial barrier covering their land. It has multiple functions, many of which quite advanced. It scrambles the smells, sight, and chakra escaping out of the barrier. It senses any barrier crossings, allowing those connected to feel where the breach is. And it forcefully repels any high concentrations of chakra - people or animal.

They knew how to enter the island undetected. They were prepared to enter our home's barrier without interference or notice. They knew where our home was, who they were kidnapping, and _where_ to enter. These people were experts.

Basically, our kidnappers inside had help...

"Umm, how do I use a hand-seal?"  
A slap was my first response. Of course the palm went to the face of it's owner…

"And you want to.. do you even know any hand-seals?"

"Yea, I practiced what I saw! But I wanna try my own!"  
"...*sigh~* okay. You just charge up chakra into your hands as they form the seal.  
If you have more than one, you charge chakra into your hands with each seal."  
"mmkay?" I did as asked, making the cross-ram seal.  
"What kind of seal is that..? Well, now just expel it all in one push from your hands."  
Doing as told, I imagined a clone popping up next to me.

*POOF*!  
Hearing the telltale sound in person was _quite_ different. Looking next to me I saw… sludge.  
"What the heck is that?"  
"Probably… sludge?" Sorry nee-chan, I don't have the answer.  
"...kyahahahahahAHAHAHA! Oww, My, ha, Sides, oh, ha, it, haha, hurrrrts! Ahaha."

I could see the tears of pleasure in her eyes. _Just laugh it out… Just.. grrr_ Walking over the the pile of goo, I give it a good kick! _*poof*_ And it's gone… Looked like goo, felt like goo, got kicked like goo, but it wasn't goo. A smile creeps up and I start giggling with my sister! It's funny!

Her laughter was contagious, but it eventually died down.  
"Okay okay, let me try again…"

This time, instead of just using my normal chakra, I played with the yin/yang ratio a bit. Imagining the result brought a puddle. Not quite as funny, but a snicker still made its way from a familiar mouth. Trying the opposite, I found it looked much better, if only because it looked semi-solid now…

Moving a bit more in that direction, I also added some more chakra to it. I had the nagging feeling I wasn't using enough of it, despite the massive amounts I was funneling in! This would wear me out quickly if I tried it for an entire hour! And Naruto lasted three?! Then again, he is probably still four times my size, even at that age...

Again and again I tried, even as the shape started making sense. Two legs: check. Two arms: check. A head: check! A torso: uncheck! ...that's just weird.

Few more attempts brought a sickly clump that looked slightly familiar next to me. Now I _definitely_ knew I wasn't using enough chakra! The one thing I did notice was that every time I charged the chakra into my hands, only half of it left me. But that only accounted for the chakra _within my hands_. Basically, I could put in as much as I wanted to get the desired amount inside the clone! It didn't just draw out _all_ my chakra! It just used all that I put into the technique! Which could be as much as all of it…

Doubling the chakra with the same ratio, I flung out the jutsu one more time. The drain was more significant, but not too terrible. Honestly, I probably made twenty or so, and I could probably do another hundred! Though it's strange that the smoke had popped up every single time, and yet was more like a mist than anything.

*Poof!*

"...woah."  
"Yea, woah~" Two voices cut out together, even as they stared at one another. If they hadn't been surprised the two probably would have giggled at the twin reaction.

It had taken slight adjustments to the hand seal position, shape, and chakra ratios, over two dozen attempts, and about a fifth of my overall chakra, but I had done it! I have a twin! And..

"Beautiful…" Two voices mimicked each other again. This time both _did_ giggle!

"Okay, this is just weird now." Amaya said, smile, trying to hold in laughter.  
Looking back and forth, I knew I needed a differentiation. "Would calling me boss be-"  
"I'll call you Taicho. You're my captain! Your word is law!" Clone1 said in saluting parody.

"...She's weird. Are you sure she's you?"  
"...I'm of the same opinion. I don't think she's me."  
"W-Wha? Hey! You know I'm you! ...right? I'm me, but I'm you.. agh! quit confusing me!"  
"Pffft! Okay, it's you." The two me's pouted at that...

Shaking my head, I couldn't help but look at my mirror image. She was truly beautiful, and I had never once thought about what I looked like in _years_. Cut just above below the eyebrows, my hair is straight over my eyes, ending at the edge of each almost shaped eye. The side of my bangs, about a finger length worth, reaches down to hang just above my shoulders at a slight angle. The rest of my red hair hangs loosely behind my back nearly to my thighs.

The hairstyle kaa-san gave me emphasizes the cute features upon my half hidden heart-shaped face. The tiny button nose and full lips of my small mouth just add to the cuteness. And not a blemish could be seen upon my skin! Not even my arm had a scar... It doesn't help that I'm naturally slimmer than most children, despite the obvious physical exercise. My mirror image - clone - me - looks like an adorable little princess!

 _Holy damnation! What have I been turned into?!_ My sisters are pretty, incredibly so, but I'm more adorable than both of them combined! No wonder that kidnapper thought I'd be worth more than my age-ready sister!

"n!"  
"han!"  
"ibi-chan!"  
"AIRA!" She practically yelled in my ear with that one!

"owowow! What was that for?!" I snapped back, holding my ears, but she was just laughing!  
"-haha, J-Just bringing you back from dreaming about yourself."

"Hey! I've never seen what I look like before!"  
"Hehe, unlucky you~"  
"Wait, have you?"  
"Of course! Kaa-san has a mirror!"  
"...really?"  
"Really! All you had to do was ask! It's just in the closet."  
"...I so hate you"  
"Mhn~ I know~" She said hugging me.  
Ugh, I give up...

A moment later had her practically forcing me to teach her my first jutsu. Honestly, if I hadn't been using chakra so extensively for so long, it probably would have taken so much longer. But with me knowing what it generally takes now, it should prove much easier for my sister, even if her control is bad. Actually, her terrible control would probably help… I had been _under_ powering the jutsu, while she will _over_ power it.

Honestly, I'm glad I watched and read enough to actually remember some of these.

And my theory proves true. Her first attempt created five blob-like things that could not be mistaken for anything but a 'blob'. This time I laugh at her… as does my clone! Unfortunately my clone doesn't survive the laughfest... A bonk on the head has me rubbing it in phantom pain. The clone didn't actually feel anything more than something smushing it's hair, but the _something_ that happened when it popped felt weird. Or is that the memories? I just can't really tell?

Amaya tries again, and again, and again. It takes her twice as long, and four times the amount of chakra, but she eventually gets one! Her problem was that she created multiple when it only needed one, wasting precious chakra on nothing! I can't help but think the 'chakra distribution' is actually a safety filter to protect yourself from using it all at once! It makes me wonder how little chakra normal people have to _die_ from attempting the technique! I mean, sure it costs a lot, but wouldn't the split leave enough behind to survive? Or maybe it takes up chakra first, then splits what's left? If it works that way, then of course it could kill? I don't know!

"You got it! Great! We have to get home soon, or we won't get lunch!"  
Amaya looks at me in horror, realizing she'd taken so much more time! "Let's go!"  
"Wait! Clone stays!" I make a clone, thankfully without messing up! "We go!"  
The two clones groan at not having food, and I feel the need to facepalm like Amaye had.  
"Clones can't eat… stop!" My clone almost _does_ facepalm! Why so much today?!  
"Aira-chan?" My sister looks confused.  
"Hn~ Our clone's memory gets transferred to us when they 'pop', along with unused chakra."  
Amaya's eyes turn into stars at this, "we can play all day!"  
"...our clones can?" I try to keep her on track. She can't just do.. that… right?  
"But they won't disappear without getting hit? They can do our chores!"  
Yea, I just realized that! But.. "What about keeping it secret?"  
"...Oh. I just.. huh. Yea, sorry."

She sounds sad now. "But that doesn't mean we won't get their memories. Playing, talking, they'll do it for us! Heck, they can even train their chakra for us!"  
"Train..?" She looks confused before realization dawns. "I can learn to water walk faster!"  
"Mhn~ Okay! You two practice that today! If you get low on chakra, you can stop and play."  
The two clones nodded seriously, and we take off towards home.  
 _Finally!_

* * *

"Aira-chan, you're just in time. I have a scroll that you might like!"

Sitting down across from mito, I couldn't help but smile. She hadn't changed much at all over the years. Her clothing not changing from a normal white kimono, and her hair with two ball thingies on top. I _still_ don't know what they're called..

"Okay, so, this is a weight seal." She said unraveling the small scroll. "This can be applied to anything, clothing, bandage, paper, metal, so it's versatile. However," she eyed me sternly, "this is for adults only. It can cause harm to a child's body. You won't be using it."

I nodded seriously, already having thought as much. The minimum age would be ten, but being older is better. However, "don't worry. I just want it as a reference. I'm planning to create a seal that doesn't stunt body growth."

She eyed me wearily, "care to explain?"

Well, it's not like I'd get in trouble for this, right? "Our bodies gain strength and speed from being put under strain. Running and lifting are two ways, but there are more. You know how it is harder to move your hand through water? Well, the air is the same. You can feel it when you move, right? That means it's there, and it can act just like water if thick enough."

She looked at me strangely, but I shrugged. It made sense to me! "Basically I'm going to seal the air around me to feel like water, except around my face. But I'll need to make it so that adding chakra will increase the resistance."

"...That's genius! Let me help!"

* * *

"Amaya? What are you wearing?" My voice wondered about the field.  
"Hm? Oh, you're here already?" She looked up.  
"Yea.." I just looked at her new outfit. It seemed remarkably familiar.  
"Well? Get into position."

I ignored that and just kept staring, trying to figure out where I had seen it before.

She sighed with a smile. "I found them in the market! Do you like it?" Onee-chan sounded all too happy about my sudden interest. But it was still nagging at me!

"Yea, I didn't know they made something like that."  
"Mmm, I see!" She seemed to have reached some kind of epiphany?  
"It's cute, and suits you."  
"We'll see." Huh?

Still, I can't help but believe I've seen it before. The kimono was a creamy white, short sleeved just to the elbow, ended at the thighs, and had black ribbons acting as seams, widely threading in and out around the hems. A black obi tied around her waist into a butterfly bow, and a matching skirt was slightly visible just under the end of her kimono top. Thigh length socks flowed down her legs, stopping just under her ankle ties from the sandals to allow her foot to be seen.

"Now get into position!" She yelled out!  
"H-Hai!"

I still swear I've seen that outfit before!

* * *

"Nyahaha~" Speeding around the house, I couldn't help but laugh. Hearing loud thumping and fumbling behind me, wet splashes hit the walls as my pursuer tried to keep up!

"Aira, you get back here! Right now!" A loud masculine voice called out!

"Nah uh!" He was gaining! Pushing chakra into my feet, I used them to go from silent steps to sliding steps! When stepping down, about three times the force of a person's weight is pressed against the spot, which allows my feet to have friction for a moment before shifting back to hovering. It takes more control than even water walking! And I'm proud of it! "You're just going to get me back if I stop! Haha!"

"Darn right I'll get you back!" His voice getting further away.

"Can't catch m-UFF!" Looking back I didn't notice the soft wall in front of me. Looking up, I could tell I was going to be in trouble now! A couple feminine eyes were looking down at me curiously. The quick footsteps behind me spelled punishment however! _Chores_! Nooo! "Gotta go, bye!"  
 _*Poof!*_

"NO YOU DON-" Rounding the corner, the young man's eyes widened in horror as he ran into his own mother! She had been spacing out, bewildered at the occurrence, and couldn't dodge her soaking wet son! The two ended up sprawled on the ground. The mother annoyed and her son terrified! He rushed to get up and away, but was suddenly in the air being held by silver chains by the now half-soaked woman!

"Kaa-san, I can -" The teen practically squeaked.  
"Quiet."  
"But -"  
She glared and he clicked his mouth shut!

All the while, out in a field with Amaya, I just burst out laughing! After a little talk between us, it was decided that we couldn't actually hide such a technique, but wouldn't outright say anything about it either. Our mother was a sensor after all…

But now I actually have free time to myself! So long as it wasn't physical activity, I could send my clone to take care of it! I wouldn't dare trade my physical body for a clone in sparring or physical training sessions, but for cleaning and simplistic things, they were a godsend!

However, I did notice something interesting. When a clone dispels, it does pull the memories back towards the use. The reason being that the clone is literally a chakra imprint of myself, and when the extra chakra gets reabsorbed, the bit that isn't used in creating the clone itself, the imprint melds back into my system. This overlaps my current system, giving me temporary alternate pathways or something, but the chakra eventually melds back into myself.

However, only significant memories are permanent! The smaller, less detailed information that is brought to me eventually faded, unless I practically meditate on it all! Of course, if I scan the memory of a clone, then I'll get more information, and anything I deem relevant. Because scanning the memories creates 'new' memories of it, linking it together. The lesser details still fade, but I get what I need!

At least, that's the theory?

* * *

"So if we compress this here, and link it to this…"  
"No, that will create a backlash here."  
"But.. how about adding in another base element? Water?"  
"Hmm, well it would fit in. Perhaps…"  
"But we also need circulation, so it would be a double benefit."  
"Ah, that's true, you're so smart Aira-chan."  
"Hehe, keep the praise coming~" Clone3 said.  
"Mmm~ Only when you earn it."  
"Aww, but I always have to earn it, Mito!"  
"Exactly." I pouted…

Meanwhile Clone2 was in my room, looking through notes and diagrams. Putting theories together, looking through a few scrolls kaa-san finally decided to give me based upon chakra containment and other similar aspects of sealing, I had decided it was time to start my end goal seal.

There was no way my first attempt would be what I need, and would most likely kill anyone that tried it, but every attempt gives experience and knowledge. Every thought and idea alters the pattern. Eventually I get a grasp upon it, but for now, I was just going to play around with the ideas for now.

But I did know that Hagoromo used a multi tiered circular formation with tomoe for separation of the ten-tails. But for mine, I'll need all five elements, the Uzumaki spiral, and many other aspects. My problem is that I don't know how the soul and body are connected! But, I have a source… A creepy, disgusting, and terrifying source… Can it be used on animals?

No, no, no. Never using that. There has to be something on soul, chakra, and body separation within the Uzumaki archives. But I'll need to wait until I'm Mito's age for that! Or, I can just ask Mito? Well… I can wait.

I still need to figure out half of what I learned watching Mito over the years. It's only just starting to get placed into a decent picture, but there's just so much! Sifting through her 'failed' and 'working' seals are also a pain! Most of the seals she made were _almost_ fine, and give lots of hints, but without tiny bits of knowledge here and there on advanced sealing, it just turns it into mayhem! So while I learned a _lot_ from her, I basically have to work from scratch on the upper tiers. Or just finish out the theories so I can sift through my knowledge better - which likely won't happen.

I turn around and look at Clone1. He has the easiest job of all! Time and Space manipulation is much easier when you understand _what it is_! There are so many theories about the two, that I could probably just create it from scratch! But I won't. I'm going to toy with it, but I won't activate or even attempt them. So even if I'm toying around with three separate seals, only one of them is truly in the works at this point. Sighing, I move back to my own, stuck… I crush the paper and start a new one. When stuck, try, try again!

* * *

A mother of five was currently in a conundrum! A few days before she had watched her youngest girl perform a jutsu! A _jutsu!_ Where had she even learned such a thing?! The men don't perform them around us, they have no need to do so!

But her issue wasn't over such a little detail. No, she was confused at the fact that she had used **_Kawarimi_** without proper guidance. She was confused because her daughter could use a skill that she had never been taught. Confused because her son and husband hadn't taught any of the girls a jutsu!

Even so, she could ignore all of that. No, her issue wasn't over such simple matters. Her daughter had used _**Kawarimi**_ _without_ replacing herself! Her daughter had just _disappeared_! The skill is supposed to replace the user with a nearby object within sight. And yet, her youngest daughter just.. _disappeared_!

She was so confused… And yet, she didn't want to grill her daughter on how she learned it, not when the prank was most likely her own private celebration upon gaining such a skill. It was hers to teach as she wished. And yet, she couldn't settle down!

Why? Because the moment she got her bearings, she spread her senses. And that just increased her confusion by multitudes! Her daughter wasn't home! No, Aira chan was _at the training grounds_! That was a minute run, or five minute walk!

Even so, she could have attributed all that to a specialized **Kawarimi** _of some sort_! No, even after all of that, it was quite easily ignorable. Her issue was what is happening now. Checking in on her family, as she had been lately, through her natural sensing ability, something she hadn't bothered with before while home, she could feel the _real_ issue!

Aira is at the training grounds with Amaya. Aira is home. Aira is with Mito. Aira is in her room. There are _two_ of her daughter in her room! There are _four_ Aira's! That would mean that she was using some sort of clone jutsu! But she was sure Aira didn't even know elemental manipulation!

But that just brings back the poof of smoke. There wasn't any element! Her clones are not element clones! She is using a completely unknown jutsu! Her daughter had taught herself a jutsu that _does not exist_! But this meant that Aira was far smarter than she gave credit for…

But she had to know. The mother stood up from the chair, little Mitsuo sleeping in her arms, and walked towards her eldest and youngest girls. Sliding the door open slightly, she could tell the two were deep in seal studies. From the sounds of it, they're not even working on a barrier or chakra seal like Mito usually does. She slides the paper door shut.

Moving on to her youngest's bedroom, she silently slides the door open, and if she hadn't already felt what she saw, the surprise probably would have given her away! Her daughter was working on _two more seals_! Just watching for a few moments, she could tell both were slightly frustrated. One threw a crumpled piece of torn scroll away. Not a moment later, so did the other!

Her daughter is a genius! She knew it years ago, but there was never any true indication. Even when her youngest silently watched Mito, uncharacteristically adult-like, she wasn't too concerned about the possibility. Despite knowing Aira learned fast, thought fast, and understood fast, she just hadn't _thought_ about it…

And here her daughter is, trying to write seals that look far too complex for someone her age! Usually, it took two years just to be able to write _common_ seals! But the sparse glimpses she was seeing were _nothing_ like a common seal! What was she even making?!

The mother of five could only silently ponder as she watched. Wondering if she should barge in to help, wait until her daughter asks, let her know she _can_ ask, or give away that she knows what her daughter is doing. There's too much going on, it's almost fishy! But her youngest is almost never alone, so… Amaya! They do the chakra training together, maybe she… no.

There's no reason to go behind her own child's back. But, if her daughter is frustrated with sealing, maybe she could teach more? Holding them back for the sake of better calligraphy is the correct approach, but that will come with time. Maybe she should be advancing their studies properly… Mito doesn't do enough physical exercise, and Amaya doesn't study enough. Only Aira is taking the proper path.

She needs to correct this…

* * *

"Psst, Onee-san, I need your help."  
"Hmm?" Mito looks up from the futon, sleepy eyed.  
"Look, look." Amaya held out a bundle of cloth in her arms.  
"Wait, what are these? They're too small for me."  
"No, not for you! And shh.. don't wake her yet!"

Mito looked down at the curled up bundle within her arms. It wasn't even time to wake up yet, not for her or their elder brother. Yet, Amaya was already up and about. Whatever was happening was probably either going to be very important, or really fun! At least for Amaya…

Sighing, Mito gently tried pulling away, only for Aira to cuddle closer and hold tighter! Shaking her head, she gently pried the tiny sister off. It took a few minutes, the Mito finally escaped. Normally she didn't bother doing this, waking Aira with her, but Amaya wanted it to be quiet.

"Okay, so what is it?" Mito wondered aloud, albeit quietly.  
Amaya pulled the pieces apart, showing each piece separately.  
Mito's eyes widened in shock and horror! "This is de-!"  
Amaya shushed her again, although it wasn't loud in the first place.  
"How did you even.. No, I don't want to know. But-"  
"It's not what you think! Only a little shows, and not in the same way!"

"...*sigh~* Okay. I suppose this is because of your new training attire?" Mito gave up.  
"Mhn~ Aira said she liked it. So I chose something that would match her cuteness~!"  
"Well.. it's certainly unique." Mito gave a small smile, while Amaya pouted.  
"..Anyways, think we can get her into it while she's asleep?"  
"Not even asking?"  
"You know she'll say no! She only wears a kimono when kaa-san asks!"  
"True… but that doesn't mean she will decline."  
"You know she will!"  
"*Sigh~* Fine. At least it will be interesting. But can we nee-chan?"  
"There are two of us! Of course we can!" Amaya declared.

Sliding the blanket off of their little sister, the two gently maneuvered the youngest into an easier position to pursue their goal. With the both of them together, she never knew what was happening, even when the cold air broke through her skin as the night yukata disappeared.

The naked child was quickly wrapped in an the inner kimono piece, only long enough to reach her upper thighs, made as an undergarment. Next, a short Hakama, a pleated skirt, was pulled over her waist, barely enough length to reach her mid-thigh, maneuvered into place and tied to hold the cloth underneath in place.

The outer kimono, reminiscent of a white Hakui, a short kimono top with wide sleeves and sode-kukuri, red interwoven sleeve ties near the hem, was placed over the Hakama, spreading out over the skirt until it ended at the same length as her hakama. This was pulled up to end just before her hips, tied in place with a koshi-himo then datejime belts.

Mito turned her youngest sister over to tie the red obi into a wide butterfly bow that would stay stiff out to the sides past her waist, becoming visible and looking almost like real butterfly wings, held tight with an almost unnoticable obi-jime. While Amaya took two white thigh length socks with more red interwoven ties at the top of each, and pulled the soft material up her bare legs, tying the red ribbon ties to keep the socks up. Lastly, Amaya pulled out two red ballet-flat-like shoes, with criss-crossing straps across the top that go from tip to back, ensuring a comfortable shoe that will stay on.

Pulling away, Mito couldn't help but think they were missing something… A moment of thought was all it took to realize it. Rushing over to the closet, she pulled out a long white ribbon. Hurrying back, she reached down and tied Aira's hair back at the base of her neck, leaving only the long shoulder length bangs free on either side of her face. "There!"

"..Onee-san. Now she looks even more like one." Amaya added thoughtfully.  
"Hey, it fits! ..Think she will like it?"  
"Mhn~ who cares?"  
The glare from Mito almost put her out. "What? She's cute! Better than before! We should keep her this way."  
"*Sigh~* What am I going to do with you Amaya?"  
"Let me run free? ..What? You helped this time too!"  
*SIgh~* She turns and walks out of the room, a small smile hidden in the dark.  
Amaya just sat down to wait, admiring her work.

Waking up felt different… The sunlight was only just peaking through the paper walls. I felt like I was being watched. There was no warmth next to me that should have been there the first time I wake up. And the second time. And yet, I'm not alone… Opening my eyes, I confirm this, but that wasn't what felt different. Looking down, I couldn't help but blink owlishly. "...What am I wearing?"

"Do you like it?!" Onee-chan practically squealed!  
"Umm, one sec." I stood up, feeling the usual 'draft' that I've come to ignore.  
"...Well?!" Impatient?  
"It's kind of like a mix of formal and training clothing?"  
"Uhuh! And you can hide weapons in the sleeves and stuff if you want!"  
Still.. "Why does it feel like I'm walking on cloth, instead of-"  
"Because it is cloth! Now tell me!"  
"...I like it?" I kind of do. I still have free motion, and my legs are still covered from the cold.  
"*Squee!* I knew you would! I even applied my seals to it!"  
Owww! …Wait, "what seals?"

She turned sheepish, "um, I'm not really good with them, but I did make one. It's really good! My clothes don't get worn down or torn very easily! It's like a malleable stasis seal! It maintains the shape and structure of the material, but with allowances to let it move about! I can scrub hard without worry during washing, especially since the grime doesn't get into the clothing, and only a weapon or chakra has enough force to actually do any damage, hehe."

She… is actually a genius? What does she mean 'not good with seals'?! "Amaya-chan, you are _not_ bad with seals. If you can make something like that, then you are a _genius_!" She preened under my words, liking the praise, though obviously not believing it too much. "Do you even realize what you made?" How was this seal not available in the future?! "Warriors, ninja, _civilians_ don't have to have their clothes repaired from the simplest of accidents! We have to fix more clothing from ripping them on _wildlife_ than from battle!"

She stared at me wide-eyed. She's such a dunce. Really, this seal would cut our workload to a quarter of what it is! I'm guessing that the stasis breaks from too much direct force, but protection from snags and natural wear, maybe even training, could be ignored completely! This could revolutionize the clothing we make! It could be softer, yet more durable. "Is there any ways we could layer this? Make another that could protect from blades as well, maybe even chakra as a third layer?"

Her mouth opened and closed several times before Amaya nodded. The alterations weren't too difficult, but the layering might be. Even so, had she really created something so amazing? It was supposed to just make washing out the smells and dirt easier while keeping her outfit from fraying while training! "Probably…"

"Yes! We're turning our clothes into battle armor!"

The elder girl just stared.

"But first, can we turn all this red into light blue?"

"...That might be a good idea." Amaya said remembering her sisters first reaction.

* * *

Still more discrimination, bias, and facts of gender differences.  
Yes, most of this is real and true, and _probably_ also accurate for the era.

Honestly, I think I chose the best clan to introduce my OC into…  
Had it been another, aside from Senju, I'm certain it would practically be slavery.  
Maybe I'll make an Uchiha insert that runs away? Sounds interesting!

And yes, I love japanese clothing, and Miko-esque attire is cute!  
Allowing leg exposure isn't a problem, so kimono length doesn't matter much.

Supposedly...  
Well, so long as the story turns out okay, I guess it's fine.

* * *

 _Naruto: Hey hey, there's another girl!  
Tenten: Huh? Me?  
Naruto: Yea! Do you wanna join my harem?  
Tenten: Eh, why?  
Naruto: I'm dashing and fun?  
Tenten: I'd love to!  
Naruto: Oh, another girl! Join my harem!  
Hinata: E-E-EH?! *Faints with a red face*  
Naruto: ..I'll take that as a yes!  
Shikamaru: You'd think there would be some romance first. Troublesome.  
Naruto: Oh, hey Shika! What do you mean?  
Shikamaru: If you add too many so fast, doesn't that make it boring? And having too many with little to no interaction between them is just cruel to everyone. Why not just keep it around three to five?  
Naruto: Nah! I'd rather just get it over with! And more is DEFINITELY better!  
Shikamaru: Troublesome. Not every story can end up as good as Chunin Exam Day…  
_ _Naruto: Eh? Doesn't matter! I just want my harem! HEY, YUGAO, YOU W-_

Hope you like my parody thingy!  
Why yes, yes I did just vent some frustration about Harem stories…  
And yes, I did just ask you all to read a good one!  
Thank you for reading!

PS. I only proofread half of this... I know I'm bad! u_u;  
PPS. I don't even make story outlines! I'm t-terrible!  
PPPS. I'm just that amazing! :p  
PPPPS. ...Okay I'm done


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

Mother just stared at me. The heat in my face intensified more and more as this continued. Shifting uncomfortable under her gaze, I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. Her face was blank, no response, no indication of her thoughts. Nothing, until she asked her question with a simple name.

"Amaya?"

After nodding, she put a sleeved hand to her mouth and started giggling. My flush only worsened! If one compared me to a red pepper or tomato, I'm certain there wouldn't be a difference…

"It suits you, hehe." She tried to stifle it as I got hugged.

If I hadn't asked Onee-chan to change the color, which was surprisingly easy. All it took was a simple seal that copied the wearer's iris as a focal point for the color, since that was why I wanted blue, and it sealed that to cover the red. Maybe not simple, but Amaya is just.. I don't even have the words for it! No wonder the Uzumaki were - are - feared for their sealing skills!

I'm sure the reaction I would receive from kaa-san would have been devastatingly terrible! Probably… Okay, kaa-san has never been mad at me! But I've seen her mad, and I don't want to test it! But with that over, at least I won't be mistaken for something I'm not now.

Kaa-san released me finally, a smile upon her lips. "Now, musume, let's start breakfast."

* * *

"Okay, from today on, we're going to start advancing you in your studies properly."

"Kaa-san?" That made me blink a few times, confused by her meaning. Haven't we always been practicing and advancing my knowledge? Well, it seemed slow and repetitious, but I was still learning. And sealing isn't something that can be half-assed. A failed seal will just fizzle out, but a mis-written seal could do crazy things that could likely cost the user her life! Explosions aren't the only way a seal can kill…

"Instead of taking it step by step, we're going to fill the gaps. I hadn't realized it, but watching Mito for so long has.. taught you too much. At least, I think that's the source. I only realized it now, but you have knowledge of master level seals without proper basis on their construction. I'm going to question you, and I will explain what you don't know."

Her explanation left me speechless! Why the sudden change? What-

"But before that, I'd like to know what direction you would like to take in your studies."

..DIrection? Let's see, barriers, summing, time and space manipulation, chakra manipulation, and sealing of the mind, body, soul, and chakra. Is that it? No, I want to know more! Seal interactions, connections, balance, and so many other things!

But the biggest would be based upon my needs. I need chakra, body, and soul sealing. But I also need protection. Time and space or barrier. Or even chains would work. No, I need at least two forms of protection!

"Um, I kind of want to learn everything. But to start, summoning seals. Well, time and space? Also seals that can seal the mind, body, soul, and chakra, all separately." Unsure on if I would even be allowed such, I asked a bit wearily.

Mother was obviously taken aback, and quite a bit fearful. "Those are all master level techniques. We have a long way to go before I can teach you such.. But why would you want a mind or spirit seal?"

Knew I shouldn't have asked… "I want to be able to differentiate between the body, mind, soul-spirit?-, and chakra of a person, as much as possible. The more I can figure out the differences, the less dangerous it will be on the person my seal is used upon."

"...So you're making a seal that could be dangerous, without proper instruction or guidance?"

"N-NO! ..I mean, kind of? Um, maybe, I sort of just, I'm not going to use it until I know it works, but if I start working on ideas now, then maybe I could figure out the direction needed when I learn what's needed. But it's not going to be used! I promise! I just wanted.. a head start, I guess?"

Her eyes softened. "Honey, a seal will quickly change with knowledge. Even if you start now, there's little possibility that it will have the same base structure, let alone a similar base. It's best you pursue your seal when you at least have a decent understanding on the requirements."

I looked down, avoiding her gaze. I knew that, but still. But it's true what she says. "Okay."

The mother couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart as she watched her daughter. Something told her this seal, whatever her daughter was working on wasn't something the child should be trying. But… there are many seals that the Uzumaki have created that are dangerous. So long as Aira didn't attempt it without proper knowledge, it should be fine.. Still, she had a premonition this specific seal would somehow pull her daughter away. At least she could prolong that time. "Then let's start with TIme-Space sealing. What do you know about storage seals so far?"

* * *

Eight years old, and this time the change was something I hadn't expected!

I can go the town on my own!

That's not a big deal? Of course it is! I have independence! I have freedom! I have spending money! I can buy my own sweets! I can buy my own clothing! ..That last one probably won't matter. Amaya is dead set on me wearing the new outfit I got from her. But I think if I get something of similar design, then she'll probably allow it. She actually hid all the rest of my clothing, except a formal kimono! I have no doubt she'll do the same with anything else…

But this also means I have to help with the shopping. We actually rotate days needed to do this, which I hadn't known before. Every once in awhile Mito or Kaa-san had taken me with them, but now that I can do it on my own, I am to help out.

Being taught cooking from a young age, a girl knows what looks decent, and what to avoid. It also puts a girl into the position of dealing with bloody meat on a constant basis. I'm sure that I would never have been grossed out from this had I been a real child, but thankfully I wasn't all too caring about it either. Cutting up fish and meat wasn't too bad anyways.

Onii-san or Tou-sama would bring in local game - which is surprising we have it on an island, even if it is a big one - and we have to carve it up. Thankfully the men take care of the blood and skinning, so it's not nearly as much of a hassle. We just have to remove the meat and bones.

But doing all of this has given me great insight on what I can buy at the market safely. Still, I can't believe that the head of the clan actually takes care of his own food provisions! It's like we're only the head house in name and blood!

But, this also gives me a chance to socialize with others! For years I have been cooped up with the family, and only after being a few years old are we allowed out among the common populace! I can make friends! Which isn't something I really care to do…

But going to the market, I do meet people I buy from. We talk a few minutes before I leave to the next. Buying rice, vegetables, fish, meat from the mainland, and other simple oddities that catch my eye, I enjoy this time. We aren't actually allowed to spend much time here, for our own safety, but an hour to roam with each shopping trip is nice.

Especially when the civilians actually have a mix of modern technology within their grasp! It's far and few, but there are things like rubber bands, large radios, and other strange trinkets. Nothing I'd actually want, but it tells me that progression of science is still in the works. We had radios for decades before television came out.

But one thing I did notice during my trips, even from my first few here, is that more than half the populace has red hair. Every storekeeper, each person that seems native, and several merchants all seem to be redheads. Basically, half the civilian populace are Uzumaki! We don't discriminate, so there are others that live on the island. Still, it seems that the ninja families don't live within the town.

But that's okay with me. Though I did find something depressing. Civilians don't need to marry within the clan, and any redheads born among them are considered Uzumaki. It seems the head house marries his daughters out within the clan, aside from the Senju marriage exchanges. But the other ninja households, at least the men, can choose their partner from any other Uzumaki. The daughters could be trained to be kunoichi or married off to civilian or ninja alike. Usually both… But the way this works gives the Uzumaki genetic diversity, keeping our gene pool from stagnating.

Still, this puts me into the position of an arranged marriage! At ten years of age, we are taken to clan meetings. Even if they are called such, only the actual adults do the talking, while those under fifteen are allowed to roam free within the building. While I haven't experienced such, this means that I get to _socialize_ with other children for five years, before my marriage.

It puts me into the position of knowing who I will partner with, and a _slight_ say in such matters. It just depends on the reward and benefit against my happiness. My parents won't put me with someone I _despise_ , but otherwise, I have no say, and even then, I might still get put in that position.

Still, that's the life I've been placed into. A new life full of love and kindness, despite the strict reality and social position of my gender. If I hadn't been reborn, I probably wouldn't have cared about any of this. Hell, the entire reason Mito fell apart was because she was being forced to leave the family, not because of the engagement!

The way we're raised makes this all seem _normal_. And it probably is in this world. Supposedly, we're one of the less strict clans. I can't even imagine the Uchiha. They probably treat their women as slaves!

But hey, I'm alive. And I already have plans.

One such plan takes a beginning when I am walking around, and find water balloons.

* * *

"-this here, and you get a spherical form."  
"I see, but Mito, what if I want to make it denser?"  
"Ah, with this formation, it's as dense as it can get, rather, you would layer it."  
"I guess so… no, what if we use a spiral here, with a double dual elemental tr-"  
"Ah! No, that wouldn't, but we could make an advanced tier, and-"  
"Why make another tier? Couldn't we just expand this spot?"  
"...True. But that would shrink the barrier as well. We'd have to shift this entire placement."  
"Isn't that fine?"  
"...Probably."

I grinned. I was finally keeping pace with mito!

"Okay, now that we figured that out.. sorry, I'll wait for you to mark the changes needed."  
"Mhn~ Thank you. It'll only be a moment."  
"...Alright, so how is the atmospheric pressure seal coming?"  
"You know, resistance seal was better, right?"  
"Not as accurate, but whatever." I shrugged.  
"Well it does increase the resistance against us."  
"I know… I just thought I'd make my own name for it."  
"That name wasn't your idea?"

AH! Oops? "Nono, it was, I just thought… nevermind."

"Hehe, always so silly Aira-chan" I pouted…  
"Anyways, did you figure something out?"  
"Yea, it's almost done, just have to detail it to not affect the mouth, nose, and eyes."  
"Mhn~ don't want to suffocate, or lose our eyes by accident."  
"Oh, so that's why… No, I prefer being able to breathe and see."  
"..You didn't know? If we can't exhale, then the seal is effectively a death sentence."  
"I just didn't worry about it, since you knew why. But I don't know how to shift it like that."  
"Neither do I! Wait, Amaya does." Remembering my new clothes, she probably could.  
"Huh? She can? I thought she ignored her studies. That's an odd parameter to know."  
"She made my clothes change color, putting a layer of chakra over them using my eyes.  
"..She did what?!"  
"Yea, probably had something to do with the seal that makes her clothes stronger."  
"...and she doesn't even study…"  
"I know, right? She's a genius!"  
"...so are you." Mito whispers.  
"Hey! Well… my mind just remembers and thinks fast.  
"And you're keeping up with me, eight years younger."  
"...Sorry."

"Hehe, I'm just teasing. Let's go get Amaya now."  
"Yea, we also need to upgrade her other seal to make our clothing into armor."  
"...Soooo jealous."  
"Hmph, I'm still not the genius of the family."  
"Amaya, the hidden genius…" Mito shook her head. "Nobody ever knew."  
"Don't worry, she's too hyper, so much that they focus on that instead of her mind."  
"Yea.. well, at least we always know where she is."

"Training grounds." We said simultaneously.

* * *

Using my super advanced skill, I stealthily moved towards my target. Lowering my chakra to practically nil, pulling the unnecessary extra into my core and compressing it to near invisibility, I carefully leak only enough towards my limbs to maintain a sliver to keep my motions silent.

Feeling out my target using my heightening sensing ability, almost triple what it was a year ago, I could feel the chakra moving away. My tiny hands and feet swiftly moved, clinging impossibly to the ceiling. My cloth covered feet giving me more feeling than wooden sandals ever had, allowing me a much easier pace to keep up.

Rounding the corner, I feel out the chakra again. It stopped having found another person in front. The two were talking. Having been gone for another few months, my target hasn't had proper familial contact for a while. That especially includes me!

Rounding the corner, my silencing skills went unnoticed by my target, but the slight widening of eyes on the other member in the room told me I wasn't invisible, not that I thought I was. Creeping closer I could feel the shift in chakra within the non-target, increasing in anticipation. Onee-san is the best!

Ready~ Set~

"Welcome back Onii-Sama!" I yelled out, jumping down at him!

Hearing the scream, I could feel his surprise within his chakra, going from relaxed to dangerously reactive and frightful, to amused! He turned around with wide eyes, only to get jumped into, and fell to the ground with a 'oomph'! His smile told me I wasn't in trouble, but the wide eyes let me know he never saw that coming! I was getting good!

"Hey chibi-chan. Haha. I guess you missed me? Ooo~ looking cuter than normal today."

"Mhn~" I said rubbing my head against his chin - no way would I do face to face, I hate stubble.

"Guess I was away too long huh? But I'm only just getting settled in."

He pushed us both up, keeping me held within his arms. "Yea, I still haven't met sister-in-law."

"Mn~ We'll change that soon enough."

He put me down before rubbing my head! I pushed his hand off and fixed my hair with a pout. Doesn't he know how hard it is to keep it looking right? Still, the hair ribbon is helping a lot. Even if it doesn't work for this type of thing…

"Hm? Hey, what's with the sama?"

I blinked in surprise. Had I actually said that? Well, I don't mind. "Dunno?"

"Hm, well, I have to go see Kaa-san now. I'll be back later."

Actually, haven't I been thinking of my father as sama too? Is that a bad thing? It shows respect. The men go hunt and provide for us, right? They take care of us, and show us their care. Tou-sama fights in the war sometimes, and so does Onii-sama. And Tou-Sama is clan head.

...This feminization and obedience thing is taking a serious toll on my mind! I'm actually _allowing_ this brainwashing to happen! I know I'm doing this to blend in with my family, so I can avoid consequences of many things. But going through the motions enough, have I started to become what I am pretending to be?

Doing as kaa-san asks and demands, I have been learning 'elegance' in my speech and movements.

That's Terrifying...

At least it's not affecting my goals.

"Onii-Sama, huh?" I look over at mito who is grinning mischievously.

I don't think my face could ever get any redder than at that moment...

* * *

"Okay, are you two ready?" I ask my sisters.

The grass under our feet, the branches around us, the leaves over us, all sway within the gentle wind. The forest is always an amazing place to be. So calm, so pretty, so intoxicating in it's beauty. It's the most relaxing area we have within our barrier. It covers so much ground, and we have several hundred thousand square meters of it surrounding our ancient japanese style home. A kilometer wide barrier in spherical shape, maintained by father and mother.

"We're ready, just in case." Came Mito's worried voice.

"Nothing is going to happen." Amaya rolled her eyes.

"I know, but we can never be too prepared." Not a month after I turned eight, our first seal is ready. The resistance seal took more time than we thought it would, but it was just a barrier seal made from chakra. Mito had to make it from a malleable barrier that would encase our skin. Using the atmosphere would take too much chakra...

Flowing through the hand seals - something that Kaa-san taught Amaya, who in turn taught me a few days ago - I pressed chakra into the creation of my seal. The reason we didn't do this earlier, is because I wanted it to be a hidden seal. The best way would be a chakra seal. And the best chakra seal is done through the Uzumaki Sealing Style, using hand seals instead of ink or blood.

There are multiple versions of it, most of which I don't know. The few I do are the simplest. The first just puts a seal out, requiring nothing more than mental application of the seal. The second creates a base seal to hold the application in place, fading when the chakra runs out of the seal. A third version does similar, except is permanent, using the chakra system of its target, if it has one. The hand signs change slightly depended on what is used, but isn't that difficult. The mental requirement is a visualization of the seal, which is the hardest part.

Pressing the temporary version upon my collar bone, between the opening in my kimono top, I feel it practically searing into my skin! It's not too painful, but it's like a cold burning is pressing onto my skin! A moment later, it calms down. Looking downward I can see the last of the receding seal flowing into the kanji for 'resistance'.

Compression of a seal is actually quite the simple matter. It is formulated within base of any part of a permanent seal, using a kanji, symbol, or even an image. They can have locking and unlocking requirements, simple or complex, and many safety features built within. The Eight-Trigrams seal has a center lock, and two overlapping four elements containment seals that have a compression within each element. Ours is just there to set it unchangeable except by the user herself, as well as to make it small and unseen. It's just a simple seal in comparison.

Taking a deep breath, I start feeding chakra into the symbol on my chest, despite it already having faded from sight. The air around me seems to start pressing down as I trickle more and more in! Before long, I almost feel like something is pressing against me everywhere! and decide to stop. Having it feel as hard to move against as water isn't a smart idea. Maybe we could set it up in a way that it detects the proper amount needed?

"Well?" A voice shocks me out of my thoughts.

Turning to Amaya, I could see her impatience. I give a small smile and blush while Mito sighs in relief. "It works perfectly. Just remember, don't apply too much chakra to it. Just because it's supposed to work like water, doesn't mean it _needs_ to feel like water. We have to still maintain our daily regimen, so we can't allow ourselves to wear out halfway through."

I watch as both of them apply the seals the same way I did. Flowing through hand-seals, pressing a hand to their collarbone, and allowing the seal to form, spreading instantly across their body under their clothes, wrapping from head to toe, every part showing a squiggle past the three small kanji circles around their hand, before quickly being pulled into the seal underneath having determined the shape of its user.

Having the seal on, they follow my lead, putting a bit of chakra into it. Mito seems fine, but a moment later Amaya's eyes widen and she suddenly seems shaky! I watch her try to lift her hands, panicked, to form a hand seal! Unable to do it quickly, I do it with my own hands, however, this only releases mine!

Realizing something amiss when she sees me doing this, Mito looks towards Amaya, whose eyes start tearing up! I rush over, and Mito does similar, and we both help our sister put her hands into the proper position! A second later, she collapses panting heavily!

"O-haa-haa, I-I'm haa, Okay haa haa"

Mito and I look at each other, silently conversing. We messed up. There has to be a limiter towards inputting chakra. There has to be a secondary release. We're not finished with our seal. And Amaya almost suffocated from being unable to even raise her chest against the pressure. We almost lost our sister from a simple mistake!

Just another reason why seals are dangerous…

"We'll fix it. We know the problem." Mito nods. A moment later, Amaya nods too, thankfully.

A few days later we have our seal perfected with the adjustments. Amaya is far more cautious this time, even if her lack of chakra control was the true problem, but the seal automatically expels extra chakra, removing any possible accidents.

We completely reworked the formula for this. At first it was based on the chakra applied to the seal to put the required stiffness into the barrier, then funneling it from our chakra network to maintain it. Maintenance is far less intensive than application, however it uses much more over time.

Now, we thought about all the safety we could. So in addition, we created a 'layering' system that only requires a certain amount of chakra, but would expel anything unneeded. Although it's not quite the same thing, it's a decent description of such. When activated, it just adds a stiff layer of chakra over us, so thin it's practically nothing.

Each time chakra is put into it, the seal creates another 'layer' over the last and then melds the two together. Technically, we didn't create it to do such, but that's how it worked out. Each layer acts like ten or so kilograms of pressure, except it's in the form of stiffness in all directions instead of just down, making it seem like even less. So making a layer would add about a kilogram of weight upon each limb, or something close. It takes several inputs of chakra to get it to the desired count, but now a person won't accidentally kill themselves!

We also set a counter underneath the seal inscription, allowing us to view how many layers we have each time we add another. Lastly we created two secondary releases. If the person who created the seal wasn't the user, they could also release it. Then we have a secondary hand-seal release that will do it for anyone in the vicinity instead of just yourself and whoever you put it on.

We set the seal on each other instead of ourselves. I put my seal on fifteen, Mito on around forty, and Amaya in the fifties. Only now do I realize the vast differences among us...

* * *

Looking at my clone, I finally understand why girls enjoy dressing up.

For the past half decade, ever since my body became capable, I've been dressed in nothing but a child's yukata or a kimono, both of which are genderless for the most part. The only real indication of my gender change physically so far was my need to sit down to do the 'dirty'.

Being taught to be 'gentle', to move with 'grace', having to think about 'elegance' in every movement has brought me to constantly follow through with such motions. Kaa-san is a slave driver when it comes to such, and it works! My clone and I, every time we move, there isn't any strange or odd motion, an unnatural shift or jerk, or even a slight twitch! And we're not even finished with training!

Except now that I'm thinking about it, my movements are far easier than I remember, although that's hard to do with so many years having passed. Still, I can tell. My legs don't need to spread at certain angles to do this or that without 'squishing' myself. In fact, I've been keeping my knees together whenever possible, just as kaa-san and my onee-chan's are. My arms can reach behind my back so easily to scratch or scrub. It's just so… easy.

Only when dancing or fighting does that change… or when I have something tossed at my lap. Spreading my legs actually spread the kimono, allowing whatever thrown to land on the cloth between. _That_ was a nifty trick kaa-san does sometimes, when she doesn't bother catching with her hands.

Still, everything seems easier to move in, and in ways I'd never been able to do before! However, this body is far more flexible than my last, so that could definitely be attributed to the change. Even so, this is a bit disconcerting.

My arms and legs are stick thin, my body is such a small thing that I'd be afraid of breaking it from just a small push! A child is obviously going to be small, but I swear I'm freaking _tiny_! I remember Amaya a few years ago wasn't just taller, but bigger too! Even so, I do look healthy. Just _small_! But my stature isn't that big of a deal. I'm physically fit, eat plenty, and am learning the ways speed and flexibility over strength.

And here, I think that doesn't even matter. Staring back at me, my twin, no doubt having similar thoughts processing, is just _adorable_! The MIko-esque outfit just suits her - me - so perfectly well! The modified princess cut with tied back hair. The short kimono blouse ending a few centimeters under the obi, allowing the light blue skirt to flow over my hips and thighs, barely hiding the top of my socks. The strange cloth shoes that don't wear thanks to Amaya's seals. She - I - look more like a real princess than a child model dressing up as one!

It's scary…

It's scary that this is me. An average joe, no, a sickly tennager with a life bathed in pain, turned into a genuine Hime, a princess with looks to match, and a loving family. A boy with little knowledge of familial love turned into a girl given nothing but love.

Looking back, it's quite easy to see why I'm not fighting my changes. A life of love and joy is so much better than one of fear and pain. Given the outcome, even if that means conforming to their wishes and desires, why should I resist? Why should I fight what I can't anyways? Is that why I barely even thought of it at all?

It doesn't matter…

I like what I'm becoming. I like this life. This home full of love. This world of pain may end up destroying this place, but for the time being, I have come to embrace it. This small area of life in a distorted world of war and pain. I know why I have to leave. I can't stay and do as Tou-sama plans, but I can enjoy it while this lasts.

Just thinking of leaving hurts… So much more than I could have imagined. But it's nothing compared to the dead life from before. I don't want to leave. But I'll be forced to anyways within a few years. This way I leave on my terms. It might hurt my family, but nowhere near as much as it would me if I stay that long. Even if I'm branded a traitor, if I can save my clan, then it will be worth the pain.

I have a long road ahead of me, and only a few short years to accomplish this, to gain the knowledge required to pursue my goal. To gain the strength to defend myself and travel the world in hopes of finding _him_. But for now, I have time. And my body needs to grow a bit more, both in size and power.

Looking at my clone, within the confines of my room, I can only hope it will come fast enough. I'll make it come fast enough. This tiny child in front of me, a girl who will obviously grow into a true beauty, _will_ succeed! She will not hide behind a husband for decades until we get invaded! She will not watch her children and grandchildren die! She will save her clan! My clan! I will save my clan!

* * *

Finally coming to terms with who I am, what I am, my gender, my all, peace seems to have settled into my heart. Calmness I never knew before has seeped into my entire being. It has taken so long, so much more time than it should have, but the realizations only happen when thought about. Having finally truly accepted my life, my mind, my movements, my life took on true beauty, a true flow, a true desire to follow through. And it shows!

My steps are easier, my dances simply flow, my kata just take form! My nerves and muscles have been able to relax unlike ever before! My mind and thoughts speed along so quickly I barely recognize that I'd already understood before thinking! Training enhances the body's abilities, but stiffness, worry, and rejection clouds everything! With the fog gone, there is nothing to hold me back!

"We're moving on to the next stage, musume"

"Hai! Kaa-san!"

"Hehe, I don't know what's gotten into you recently, but you sure are embracing it."

I just rub my head sheepishly.

"Alright, follow my lead, this dance will stretch a bit further than you're used to."

Something I only belatedly realized was that the 'dance' that we were taught did far more than just teach control, patience, and trained the body. It contained stretches that were required for finesse and advanced movements that were actually made fun. There was far more to everything we were taught, and only now am I grasping this.

* * *

Amaya took off early today.  
This isn't unusual, but I wanted to know why she sometimes disappears without reason.  
I secretly followed, and found the truth.  
That boy I had seen before was happily chatting with her as they sparred.

I was too far to listen in.  
I can't read lips.  
I didn't want to infringe on her time.

I wanted her to be happy and have fun.

Amaya has a secret boyfriend…

Actually, hadn't she shown me him before? I don't think he's a secret or anything. Aren't we supposed to have our father choose who we marry or something? Why would she meet in secret? No, no, she just doesn't say anything.

Does dad know? That's a scary thought...

Maybe that is her future husband?

I decided I don't want to know...

* * *

"Mito! Mito! Come on~" Amaya called out behind us.

Said girl just shook her head with a smile.

"Hurry~ we want to show you!"

"I'm coming, there's no need to rush."

I followed MIto's example, shaking my head.

A few minutes later, we reached the training ground. Honestly, it hadn't changed much since I first came here. There were actually three such places within our land. Each was about a hundred square meters. Two had a wide stream flowing through it that crossed our land, on opposite sides of our house, sparse of trees to allow easy movement around the area. The third was a dirt field that was used for the more dangerous teachings, mostly for Tou-sama to train and use.

"Okay, okay, what would you like to show me?"

Amaya and I looked at each other, smiling. We brought our hands up into a cross-ram seal. A moment later, there was a field full of girls waving at MIto! Mito herself just seemed to freeze! For a few seconds, nothing happened, until she turned her head, looking around in every direction. Taking a step towards the closest one, she poked Amaya's forehead, or a clone's, who could tell? A slight 'poof' was our answer.

"Where… where did you learn this?!" Mito's voice rose high in excitement!

"Mmm~ we made it up?" I said, unsure.

"Teach me!"

"That was the plan, Onee-san!" Several clones said together.

We popped them at that point. Not from annoyance or having too many, but from the pain in our ears… Having a crowd say the same thing, at the exact same time, within a few meters of each other is really painful!

That day, I expanded my plans to include Mito. I can't do everything myself. There simply isn't enough time! But if we sisters work together, then nothing is impossible! Mito is an expert in barriers, and if I can lead her with concepts, then she could produce _insane_ forms of protection!

Amaya is just… she doesn't know much, but her thought processes are so _different_ and she learns so _fast_ that anything that is produced will no doubt help. So little time studying, and yet she was capable of altering a static seal to both be malleable! If we expand upon her knowledge, which I have taken to personally forcing upon her lately, she will become unparalleled! ..If she could keep focus.

Myself? I have quick thought processing, high memorization capability, knowledge of science and biology few here possess, and have done the typical teenage things in my previous life. Books, comics, manga, video games, and anything similar. Basically, I have _ideas_ and _concepts_ that should _not_ exist!

Funny enough I still think Amaya is our resident family genius… Just with ADHD.

* * *

"Okay Aira-chan, what can you tell me about the chakra system."

"The chakra pathway system is enmeshed into the body like blood vessels, connecting with every living cell and passes through every organ. It holds the excess energy from the cells, combined them and seeps it back within our system, allowing us to use it as either a primary or secondary form of energy.

More natural chakra creation allows a body to both hold more within, as well as exist longer, and heal faster. As Uzumaki, our naturally large chakra systems provide such an advantage, providing us with longer lifespans, as well as other natural gifts.

The system has 'Tenketsu', which allow us to properly control and release chakra outside our bodies. Using hand-seals, we make use of these points, closing off specific ones with each shape, and allowing chakra reformation to occur, providing guidance to chakra usage, and jutsu creation to be far easier.

There are eight gates within the body, these-"

"Stop. While you are nearly correct on all accounts, I don't think we need to cover so much. What I was asking for was the chakra pathway system specifically. You understand more than I thought, and know some I don't. Amaya and Mito must be advancing you further than… Well, it just means we can move on.

For this, we will be working on how seals interact with the chakra pathways. How we can seal parts or the whole. How it interacts with a person's system. The repercussions of such interferences. The changes and damage that can be procured. And the effects on each scale.

But first, I need to instill the basics.

We will be working on the body itself, how it is separate from the chakra system. How seals can affect the physical body. Why they are separate, and yet affect the other so drastically. So our first seal will be selecting what part of the body it will affect. WIthout having direction, a seal can produce undesired results, as you well know."

"Hai, kaa-san!"

* * *

 _*BOOM*_ "Kyaa!"

Despite the slow reaction, I instinctively tried shielding myself from the loud sound! Hearing a few tiny sounds around me of pieces dropping onto the ground, I take a glance. The rubber I had been holding was no more, and the aftermath barely visible!

What was once a rubber ball is lying in tiny pieces all around me! The largest piece smaller than my pinky, I couldn't help but stare in awe. A reaction far larger than I expected! Whatever the reason, it meant I was progressing! Without being able to do this exercise all day, it took a couple months.

The first portion was quite easy in comparison! My very first day, the first time I tried a water balloon, the ball left me soaked… But the second took so much longer! My arms were in constant pain as I attempted to push as much chakra into the tiny sphere as possible!

It was only much later that I realized I didn't have to push it _all at once_! What I did need was a compressed clump to draw from. Put that within my entire arm, push it out with even more compression into a quick and thin line, and maintain it while I cut it off and create another one! There's so much less chakra loss within the technique that way!

Once I pieced that together, it was a matter of putting enough into the sphere while maintaining the threads! At first I figured I could do a massive amount of compression within a couple dozen, or a massive amount of threads with a lot less chakra. Both would achieve the same result, but less threads would mean faster creation! So I compromised. I cut it down to tolerable levels, and put in as much as needed, only for it to not work at all…

It is _not_ a simple technique.

The is one last problem, now that I have achieved stage two. And I already planned how to fix it. Despite not being a master, at least among Uzumaki, who knows about everywhere else, I am quite proficient by this point! All I needed was a simple barrier tag. It would produce a spherical visible form, compressing air inside, with a low tolerance level. Basically, it's a balloon barrier!

I actually tested it by throwing it at Tou-sama… Hehe, despite not having much mass inside, the barrier itself is of chakra, and with it so easily broken, the ' _pop'_ scared him onto the ceiling! Of course, being his daughter, he couldn't attack me. My laughing fit as I ran brought a smile to his face, thankfully - I'd rather not be punished for something so obviously _not_ dangerous.

Even so, this barrier took me a whole week to make! I didn't want to ask Mito, even if she could have designed it within an hour or less. This was my own project, a secret that I couldn't share. There wasn't enough reason to give this away, and it really _isn't_ mine to share. Though, neight was the  Kage-Bunshin, but that's just too useful _not_ to, and to an Uzumaki isn't not even dangerous! Mostly…

So, having prepared beforehand.. way too far beforehand.. I finally have the skill to use it.

But, who knows how long this step will take?

* * *

"Hey Onee-san, what's the difference between chakra and soul?"

"Eh? Isn't that a bit.." Looking up from her newest barrier, she didn't expect such a question.

"Well, the soul is within our bodies, right? Our chakra? But we expel it so often, so.."

"Hmm, I see. Well, the soul isn't within our chakra, but our energies. Our chakra is simply a product of our energies. The Yin energy is our mind, while Yang is our physical body. Together they produce our chakra, so technically, chakra has nothing to do with our soul."

Huh? But the Bijuu are physical existences of chakra. Right? But they mold their power from the natural energy coursing throughout the world… So it's safer to say that rather than Yin and Yang separate, they are melded into one? Just another piece of the puzzle…

"I see, hey, maybe you could incorporate a storage seal into a barrier?"

Mito blinks a couple times, obviously not understanding.

"Um, instead of just deflecting or blocking, why not store the attack?"

Her eyes open wide, almost sparkling! "Aira-chan, you're a genius!"

No, I still think that's Amaya…

Almost immediately, all of her current seal work is tossed aside, and she starts drawing a basic structure for something.. I don't recognize? "Hey, what's that?"

"Ah, it's an advanced form of a dimensional pocket, except it doesn't have a specified base size. Instead it conforms to whatever is placed inside it. However, this, " She pauses. "Won't work. It can only store a single attack…" Mito sighs.

"Then why not just create a new pocket for each attack?"

Mito perks up, but obviously thinking about something. Finally, she shrugs. "The chakra requirement to maintain would be enormous if it sealed every single attack from a large group of enemies."

"Hnn~" There has to be a way around that, right? But do we need to contain _all_ of them? "Couldn't you just release it back towards the attackers? If they receive their own attacks, they'd obviously either get hit or stop. Though that would be quite a complex addition."

Mito fling herself at me, giggling while hugging me tightly! "..Can't..Brea..the!"

She pulls away, a large devious smile tugging her features. "You. Are. A. Genius!"

 _Sigh~*..If you say so?_

Almost immediately, she restarted from scratch, mumbling this and that as she works. I watched, and yet only understood about half her words. Even her design wasn't completely understood as she flowed through the symbols and kanji!. Mito frowned, then tore off the incomplete seal from her scroll and threw it away, before restarting. Once again, the base was different. Only now, she was mumbling something I understood.

"Shape doesn't need to be specified, it can be on the outer tiers, reformed by need. The barrier itself doesn't need to be physical or visible. There's no need for it to actually stop anything, only find it - a sensing barrier in the physical, chakra, and spiritual realms."

Spiritual realms? Dan Katou! Another name I forgot!

"..within range, spreads out to encase the intruding existence. Capture within a dimensional pocket. Needs capability to create multiple pockets… Forced direction alteration of the pocket.. is that possible? A release. No need for time management, the less spent within the pocket increases retaliation success chances."

Go Mito! You're on a roll!  
Still we'll probably have to bring Amaya in for the redirection thingy..

* * *

Nine years old…

No change in my training schedule. However this is probably my worst birthday. Something I hadn't experienced before has happened. It didn't happen that day, nor the day before. But for an entire week we've been in depression. It wasn't so bad, but it brought a truth that I knew about into reality.

Honestly, there really is a difference between _knowing_ and _experiencing_. Even if there wasn't anything I could do about it, I wanted to. Even if I had the power to, I couldn't anyways. It was just… life. This was the life of our world. This is the era of war. This is our life. This is the life a woman experiences.

My brother is dead.

And it happened during travel from the negotiations with the Senju. Father received an alliance notice, however it wasn't quite what we expected. Hashirama and Madara came to an agreement. This isn't news to me, as expectant as I had been. However, the timing is. Considering our father's age, I wouldn't have assumed it to have come this quickly. He was supposed to have white hair during the alliance pact, right?

Well, Instead of the usual alliance terms, this was something more. Hashirama had been creating alliances within the Land of Fire. He had sent us a treaty first, as we were a cousin clan, but Tou-Sama had decided to wait for it to start taking shape before completely agreeing. Not that he would ever actually disagree.

Hashirama wanted to build a village, and until that became reality, Mito-nee would stay here with us. She is now officially engaged, however the marriage would only be confirmed upon a time of safety within the confines of a 'village' of clans. When they succeed in drawing together properly, Mito shall finally marry.

This didn't phase us, as we had come to accept it. Mostly. But during their travel back to Uzushio, Tou-sama and Onii-sama were ambushed by some Kaguya. For whatever reason, they had been hired to take out the Uzumaki that had been sent to negotiate, and probably other clans as well. At least, that's what usually happens. Hire one clan to kill another. If father never returned, then the peace negotiation would have technically never occurred, and it could have been...

There's too many possibilities. War is most likely. War against the clans trying to ally against us. Unfortunately for the attackers, Tou-sama is strong. But it wasn't enough. Onii-sama is dead… Three out of eight survived, against sixteen.

Returning home, Tou-sama looked more miserable than I could have ever imagined. The look in his eyes… The future head of the Uzumaki clan was killed. He lost his heir and son. We lost our brother. Kaa-san… she broke down with Tou-sama.

It lasted for hours. We wallowed in misery. It wasn't so bad for Amaya, nor was it too terrible for me, but MIto was devastated! She spent the most time with him. Needless to say, the family spent a day mourning. Since I was the least affected, I took it upon myself to watch over Mitsuo.

When I didn't have my hands full, I was serving Tou-sama tea, or removing his armor and swords for him. The bloodied mess was not something I wanted to touch, but everyone else was just too distraught. He was thankful, but didn't say a word about it. This was my duty, as his daughter, after all.

Still, I cried alongside my family. Mother needed time to herself. Tou-sama needs to take care of her. Mito and Amaya stood with them, hugging kaa-san. She needed their comfort. Really, I loved him too. It wasn't as prominent, but now that he's gone, it's blaringly obvious. He was fun, skittish until he married - a girl I _still_ haven't been introduced to - and humble. Taking my pranks in stride, never holding a grudge longer than a day, he was just…

And only a week before I turned nine. Now I know how it feels to lose a family member. How it feels to lose a loved one. How a family is supposed to react to pain. How a family should be, when they lose someone important and close. This just showed me how much a family should care, and how little I lost when I came to be in this world.

This is where I belong. This is my family. And I can't lose them too.

I had looked down at the child within my arms, coming into another realization. Maybe it was because I was so young, or because he was a boy, but I had barely even seen my younger brother. Our littlest sibling was mostly with kaa-san or in his room. Barely two years of age, and still sleeping so much. He was our little prince and we barely knew him…

I don't know if it was female instinct, or because of the loss, but I knew I wanted to protect him with all I had right there. A child barely into the world needed to live long enough to experience the joys of it. But I couldn't spend much time with him if I wanted to reach my goal.

My sisters and I had never slept so bundled up before. We cried that night, hugging into each other. It was the same for a few days, until tou-sama left again. He had to take care of something important.. leaving kaa-san to cry the nights away. Hearing her sobbing that first night nearly broke our hearts.

We snuck into kaa-san's room and bundled up around her, showing her we are still there for here. Until tou-sama could come back from whatever it is he has to take care of, we would stay with kaa-san and otouto. Our little brother seemed to enjoy the extra company at night, and we didn't mind him waking up a few times. It was quite a mess to sleep with the four of us, but definitely worth it. Kaa-san slept comfortable with us around.

Despite the nightly wake up crawls…

* * *

~Parody Corner~

 _Zabuza: Hatake Kakashi of-  
_ _Sakura: Oh be quiet! I've heard this a hundred times!  
_ _Zabuza:..You have a feisty one there.  
_ _Kakashi: She's not normally like this?  
_ _Sakura: Of course not, but hearing this so many times is driving me insane!  
_ _Kakashi: *Sigh~* Then how will people know what's going on?  
_ _Zabuza: She's right, and I hate it! I've done this so many times, why speak it again?  
_ _Sakura: Yea, just say what's happening and skip to the good parts!  
_ _Kakashi: But that takes away from the story!  
_ _Sakura: Not when people KNOW what they say!  
_ _Kakashi: I won't win here, will I?  
_ _Sakura: I don't want to read PAGES of story I've read before anymore!  
_ _Sasuke: Hn.  
_ _Naruto just stares on in awe, no longer scared of the masked man..._

I kinda like taking my frustrations out in parody XD  
For some reason I feel like my chapters are too long…  
Is that good or bad? Am I explaining too in-depth?  
Well, I'm enjoying it anyways.

Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Little bit of lime in this one, though not much. Just sisters playing around.  
Hope you all enjoy the New Years Release!

* * *

Aira: Hey, hey! Where are my reviews?!  
Amaya giggles in response  
Aira: This is your fault?!  
Amaya: I sealed them away!  
Aira: B-But…  
Amaya: Don't worry, an administrator will unseal them… eventually! Mwahahaha!  
Aira: ...run

Amaya: Huh? Kyaaaa!

That night could find one smiling girl, and another soaked, muddy, and covered in leaves.

* * *

MIto, Amaya, and I had calmed down quite a bit since we lost..

Yea, it took a few days, but everything was slowly coming back to normal. Kaa-san actually shooed us out of her room last night! We three still slept together, but at least we aren't doing so out of pain anymore. Well, the entire reason for it is feeling comfort and safety…

Anyways, we moved to take a bath after dinner. At first we took turns in two's, but for a while now it's been the three of us doing it nightly. First we scrub ourselves clean, then get into a large tub of hot water. However...

"Kyaa! Amaya-chan! StoAHP!"

Mito was once again besieged by Amaya…

I just smiled and stifled a giggle. Despite her protests, Mito hasn't actually been angry at Amay for anything. Embarrassed? Yes. It's always fun to watch the two interact. Mito is a conservative type. She always covers up fully, and prefers kimono over the normal yukata we use for exercise and cleaning.

"A-Amaya-chaaAHN, Haa, haa, I-I mean it! Stop!" MIto's red face started to slacken

"Aww, fine." Amaya pulled away, her sensually roaming hands retracting, and her small developing mounds leaving Mito's backside. Her eyes turned towards me, a smirk slowly forming.

Mito turned her head to look behind her, glaring, though seeing her sister's face, intensified it, "Amaya.." she cut in, tone sharp, "she's too young, wait a few years."

My blush couldn't get any worse! Telling her to 'wait'? Not 'stop'?! Even if this was a daily occurrence with Amaya, it was a bit more.. heated?! Usually she only squeezes once or twice, but not…

"Come over Aira-chan." Mito calls, breaking my thoughts.

"Hai, hai!" Rushing over, I sit in front of her, on another stool, face still flushed.

"Mmm~ Always so soft." Mito says as she starts scrubbing my back with soapy hands.

"Mou~ Why can't I help?!" Amaya pouts as she sinks into the Furo.

"Hn~? I'm not sure you would enjoy helping. Would you..?" Mito asks with a sweet smile.

Shivers coursed through my back as she spoke. This feeling.. dangerous! Looking over at Amaya, I could see her shaking her head back and forth _very_ quickly! I think Mito-onee-san is a bit protective of me… and I'm thankful for it! Even if I've come to accept my life as this, I still don't quite want to.. experience.. the female side yet. And I _am_ still too young!

Despite what she tells Amaya, though, her own hands tend to wander as well. But she doesn't make it awkward or sensual. Rather, she just ensures I am clean. Of course I wash my own skin, but apparently I'm not.. thorough.. about it. Kaa-san said so before, but I always try to speed through it or something, and has tasked Mito to double up on it! Probably a habit that hasn't worn off from my past life. It's embarrassing, but I allow it. Not like I hadn't just spent almost an entire childhood being washed by others anyways…

But it's working. I take my time now, and do it correctly. If I don't, it just takes longer, since someone else just scrubs the grime off for me. Basically, I do it myself, or it gets done for me! Actually, she just loves washing and brushing my hair for me… everything is just basic propriety to her. Mito-onee-san just turned it into a habit... unlike myself. _*Sigh~*_

A splash of water waterfalls over my head and shoulders. "All~ clean now nee-chan. Come on." Mito stands behind me, pulling me up.

As we get in, Amaya-onee-chan gets out. This is odd, since she usually stays in with us. I watch her suspiciously, however there's nothing I can do. Her actions speak mischief. Sighing, I just enjoy the warm bath, washing off the last of the soap.

Eventually, we finish up, and leave before we prune. Walking out, I find out what that 'mischief' is! Unlike what I laid out before, what awaits me is a sleeveless short juban, the under-kimono, instead of my usual night Yukata!

Mito eyed me with sympathy. I sighed, putting the undergarment on, and tied it with a sash. It's obviously made to be hip length, ending just under my butt, almost just like my usual sleeved version. "* _Sigh~*_ She obviously has something planned."

Mito shook her head as we left the room. As we enter our now shared bedroom, the two of us notice Amaya peacefully asleep, a small smile alight on her face. Honestly, it doesn't matter what she did, I don't care to wake her.

Instead, I look around for my normal night Yukata, only to find it missing! I'm in the only clothes I can find that fit me. Frustration rises, but I just decide not to care and wear the given clothes for the night. A single night won't hurt… So I crawled up against Mito who had been watching my ventures. One more day, one more night, together.

It wasn't until the morning that I found out what the new underclothing meant! Somehow my sisters awoke without me, leaving me inside my room alone! Mito, most likely first, wasn't there because of her normal morning hours. Amaya… was actually standing in the doorway, giggling!

As I got up, it was fairly obvious I was already dressed. However, the outfit wasn't the same as my usual. It still had a similar design of clothing, but now it was shoulderless. The normal kimono blouse now had the sleeves cut off around my neck, leaving only enough for it to hold against strain, but leaving my shoulders bare. It was also shortened to end under the obi, allowing the short hakama skirt more visible over my hips and thighs.

The missing wide kimono sleeves were tied around my upper arms with more of those red sleeve ties to hold it up just below my shoulder. It held tightly to my upper arm, held in place by the tightened ribbons, and quickly widened as it lengthened to about my forearm in width at my palms where it ends. It would be useful for hiding weapons should I desire, like before, except now it's easily removable if needed.

Actually, the changes are kind of cute… But I'm not some sort of dress up doll!

There was one thing that was eating at me though... I pulled my arms up, letting the sleeves fall back to my elbow to reveal my forearms. Short fur seemed to be sprouting from my skin! From elbow to palms, white fur seemed to encase my arms, around each hand. There are two holes, one for my thumb, another for my fingers. Clinging tightly to my skin, the soft glove - as I quickly realized it was - seemed to be made just for me…

"Hmhmhm~ do you like it?" Amaya sung out, enjoying my shock.

Looking up, I couldn't help but feel annoyed... Still, a smile easily escaped, "yea… Chinchilla fur? They're to prevent chafing, right?" For some reason using the Kaiken for extended period tends to rub my palms raw, and it has never quite disappeared. No calluses form either, my skin just stays soft. I have a feeling that without extensive practice, it always will. Uzumaki genetics probably. "I love them! But did you have to dress me up while I was asleep? Again?!"

Her giggling was my only response as she walked away. _Stupid Onee-chan…_

* * *

Tou-sama came home.

it wasn't a fun day. Despite him being our loving father, it's the second time in a row that he brings news. Although this time it was something we expected to happen. However, instead of what was wanted, it was what had been needed.

Amaya's husband has been decided. Father pulled the family together, and announced the news. Mitsuo is too young to take over the clan should he die. The rest of his family are women. We do not have the strength and skill to take over forcefully, nor are we capable of holding it should it be given. These were not said, however they were a reality. Should the clan be passed to a woman, she would be challenged for leadership in multiple ways.

Mito is also a bargaining piece - as disturbing as it sounds that way - to establish closer ties to the Senju clan. Her role is both domestic and political. If it is successful, a generation or two from now, a Senju shall be tied into our clan instead. Just as before, and as it will continue, the two clans will marry into one another.

As such, he has decided on the next clan head. A proper heir needs to be strong in blood and ability. It matters not how closely his familial ties are with the main family. As such, Amaya's choice is taken from her. She will be the new clan head's wife, whenever Tou-sama passes on his title.

Personally, I only know a few faces from shopping. As a ninja family, we are forced to hide in the shadows surrounding the town. As the head house in our clan, we, as women, are kept from socializing with others too deeply from early ages. Kaa-san is the exception, being allowed to spend her time however she wishes, so long as it doesn't go against Tou-sama.

Our only socialization begins after our tenth birthday, when we are allowed to meet with the other children during the clan meetings. Even if it isn't said, I know it's to keep us from too much interaction with others, removing interference. But we need to have some sort of connection with others. We meet the important influences among the clan children, but only long enough to establish the connection, and _maybe_ have a choice in our marriage.

We are kept 'pure' of influence - basically we are brainwashed…

And I'm still piecing more of the puzzle together. We are brought up in a familial environment, allowing common sense on proper treatment within the home. Our parents are role models, showing us how to act as dictated by our gender.

We are told men are our superior, so we follow their orders. We are told our husbands hold ultimate say over us, so we submit to any of their demands, to stand behind our husband, unable to speak out or question. We are told to bear children, an heir for our husbands, and girls to tie families together. We are trained to protect our home and family, if we are taught at all. We are taught domestic arts, to cook and clean, to serve our husband and guests.

As I watch father explain Amaya's new role within the family, within the clan, I can't help but contemplate everything. Of course his words aren't so direct or obvious, rather he barely says anything of the sort directly. It's actually all in the actions and subtle exchanges, and only explained after it's all ingrained. It's takes so long for it all to settle within, starting from birth, that I almost don't recognize the induced brainwashing!

I have been prepared as a domesticated housewife, with knowledge and skills to protect my family from harm. The only reason why it's taken me so long to actually come to comprehension of my life, is because Tou-sama actually acts like a father, and not some tyrannical entity that forces me into servitude! There is no blatantly visible manipulation or control. It's just in the background of our actions and conversations.

As father explains the fact that Amaya is to be married to a powerful shinobi, his name, traits, familial ties, what it means for our clan, for our future, for her future, my belated ponderings soon stop. I just watch on, glancing at my Onee-chan. Her stony face taking it in.

It's not like we didn't know this was coming, but to be pulled from home and put with someone you barely know… I can understand not wanting to leave. However, she has known this would come for years. She doesn't cry, protest, or mope. This is what has been happening for centuries within our clan. And she's been prepared for such a life, told she would be married off before even reaching a decade of age, like I had.

Breaking my last thoughts, Tou-sama motions for kaa-san to continue.

"As wives, you are to stand behind our husbands, offering our support with our presence. You keep him grounded, from falling into pain and hate. The life of shinobi is dark, and the suffering they go through… Your life is there to ensure your husband does not fall to despair or hatred. Your silent support and love shall be what maintains-"

Kaa-san continues on like this for quite a while...

"Should you be present in formal company, it is customary for your husband to be standing in front of you. This allows him to not only dictate matters, but protect us should another make aggravated motions in our direction. He is there to protect you."

She continues on, preaching matters in a way that make it sound _nice_ to be obedient to our future husbands. We should not interrupt - or even talk - while our husband, or house head - the eldest male in the house that is of age - is speaking to another, so long as they do not allow it. She just goes on about this and that, all of which I consider another part of persistent repetitive brainwashing into complete subservience...

The issue I have with this, is that it works…

Most of my actions, my thoughts, and even my motions are of obedience towards Tou-sama.. Even the way I'm calling him now reflects that! And yet, despite knowing what my parents were instilling within my mind, I had actually allowed it to take place. Should I have resisted outwardly, my rebellious attitude would have brought serious trouble, which I obviously wanted to avoid. But I hadn't even tried to resist within my mind… And only now am I realizing the full effects! It's quite disturbing…

Somewhere during this time, tou-sama leaves the room. So focused on my own thoughts and kaa-san's words, I almost missed the door sliding shut and his missing silhouette. Still, there seems to be a purpose for this.

"I shall show you what is expected of you upon your night of communion. Now, watch how I move." Kaa-san goes into some dogeza-type position, with her head and hands bowed to the floor in a feminine way. It doesn't look like a bow asking for forgiveness or apologies. It's one of submissiveness. This shocked me, but it was her next words that left me wide-eyed and speechless.

"Danna-Sama, I am yours from this day forth. My life and will lies with you, wholly and completely. Whatever you desire, you may demand. Your wishes shall henceforth be followed. You may command me as you see fit. Use me as you desire. I will comply." There is a moment of pause before she gracefully raises herself off the floor, gauging our reactions. Then nods, telling us we are to maintain such a position until our future husband declares his intent, or allows us up.

Breaking out of shock, I look over at my sisters. Mito seems unfazed, having probably been instructed before. Amaya seems a little bit more.. unsettled. However she doesn't display any disagreement. I think I'm the least accepting of such behaviour. However, in my last life I was partially in the same position with my family, and the teachings so far in this life have practically prepared me for acceptance of such. Still, it is my age that probably allowed me some leniency from kaa-san for my obvious shock.

"Alright, now you three shall repeat this until I deem it acceptable."

Maybe this was the reason Tou-sama left the room? We are not allowed to do this practice within a male's presence, aside from our husband? But, there was no way I'd actually go through with such an act! No matter how submissive I've been in either life, willingly or not, I wasn't going to just announce myself as a slave to anyone!

From a standpoint where everything is laid out, the entirety of my situation is degrading and humiliating in so many ways. However, I can't pull myself to hate what's being done to me. The people around pay attention, listen, and love me. That's far more than I'd ever wanted. Still, there are definitely some parts I'm never going to allow myself to follow. Advanced education and schooling helps sway such decisions.

Kaa-san continued on, and more brainwashing followed…  
I almost couldn't hold back from groaning!

* * *

"Musume, can you tell me what each seal does?"

Looking back and forth between the two, I pick out as many tiny details as I can. They're remarkably similar, aside from one small section. I move my hand to the left, "while both seals will store material within a pocket dimension, this one will contain the material as it is, while the other only absorbs the material into the dimension without care for order, shape, or structure."

"Good girl." She smiles and switches it out for four more seals. "Now which seal affects what?"

Looking between them, it's quite obvious that they are remarkably similar, yet entirely different. The standard structure is similar, and yet affect entirely different constructs. "This will absorb physical matter, this seal will only absorb chakra, um… this one will seal a person's spirit, and this last… uh.. um…" is it? What is it? AH! "It seals away part of the mind?"

"Mhn~ You're catching on. These are still only the basic level, even as advanced as they are. Your studies are moving at quite a pace. I swear you've sped through two years of material within the last month." Kaa-san looked thoughtful. "Well.. maybe it wouldn't be so bad to show you summoning structure now."

Summoning?! Doesn't that require a contract? Wait, no, there are simple summon seals…

"Let's move on. I want you to draw me a confinement seal to contain the chakra within the target body without affecting their inner chakra system."

It's been like this for weeks now. Kaa-san would give me a seal project, and I would have to complete it before moving onto the next lesson. Thankfully, my gentle guidances with subtle questions about relative seals to my needs have pulled her into teaching me what I need.

But, honestly, I had no idea my mother was such a skilled seal mistress! I mean, of course I knew based on my sisters, but Mito prefers self-guidance, and Amaya is a loner. It's practically just me learning from kaa-san at this point, and yet I'm wondering _why_!

Or maybe she doesn't know that much, and it's based on the information of the seals she pulls out. Just because she asks me questions and teaches me, it doesn't mean that she understands what I'm learning or being taught… I won't ask.

* * *

I watch Tou-sama carry around our littlest sibling. A sad smile slips into his features every once in awhile, but every time he looks at Mitsuo, it just brightens like the sun. The sight is almost painful to watch when it happens. But I can't blame him. The scene is warming to watch.

As such, I stalk backwards silently, removing myself from the ceiling. A good prank is one that can be enjoyed. Tagging Tou-sama while he's in such a position just wouldn't be right. That, and I don't want a spanking…

I shivered unconsciously as I remembered the first time I'd ever had such a beating. My previous life included. The embarrassment of being slapped so close to my new genitals, without underwear, as a girl, uncovered, by my own brother. It wasn't so much that I'm embarrassed over being a girl and slapped on my bum, or that my brother did it.

More like having it happen by a skittish brother, too embarrassed to make each strike, even as I struggled to get away. His awkward motions hurt _more_ than it should have, not to mention missing where is should hit! Which made things _more_ awkward, and cause it to worsen further. And because of what I did, he was quite.. decisive.. in the need for punishment. And he couldn't well change the manner of punishment… I swear that was the worst day of my life.

One I will _never_ allow to repeat!

Thankfully, I know my brother would never repeat that either. But I still don't want to test dad possibly doing such things! Onii-sama had to learn it from _somewhere_ , and the only likelihood of that would be.. yea, avoiding Tou-sama's ire is a good choice.

As I finally leave the room, I caught glance my direction. Apparently Tou-sama knew I was there anyways! Brother always fell for my pranks and sneak attacks! Tou-sama had fallen for quite a few too, but did he really? If he saw me here, in the shadow, hiding and stalking as invisibly as possible, how could he miss me when I'm more visible?!

The answer is that he can't! Tou-sama let me get him!

I think I have even more respect for my father now...

* * *

Twenty Aira clones stood within the clearing. The sight would disorient even the most battle-versed ninja. The copies seemed to be doing the same motions as each other, all focusing on their hands.

*POP!*

Despite the sound, not one of the clones looked up at the sound. The clone who had made such was now sporting a disappointed expression. Sighing, she walked over towards an unraveled scroll. Pressing wind-chakra into her finger, she slid it down the paper-like material, slicing a piece off. Glancing over, the clone watched another that was still writing on the long stretch.

*POP*

The clone was writing seal after seal, repeating her motions, writing seal after seal onto the scroll, awaiting dissection. The clone used wind chakra once more, cutting one more barrier tag seal, before handing it to the clone that had approached. Both returned to their previous positions. Putting chakra into the seal, the air pressure around the tag seemed to get heavier, until a spherical orb of light blue appeared within their hands. The barrier would only last a few minutes, but it was perfect for training this skill.

Now if only they could achieve mastery without running out of ink…

On the other side of the field are another twenty clones. However this set is split up among different groups. There are five sets of three: one for each element. Another five are in the middle of those, meditating.

Unlike before, now that she has knowledge of _how_ to create each element, progression has advanced substantially in every field. Even wind and water transformation hadn't stilled. Though the other three were improving by leaps and bounds. Each nature was becoming more versed and controlled.

However it's the five in the middle that were making the most progress. Ever since 'acceptance', Aira had a much calmer body. With the stillness coming easier, so had her senses. She could feel not just the span of the house, but the entirety of the property! She could feel the difference between people much easier, and colors became even more defined!

And yet, that was ignored in favor of the natural world. Each clone knew the danger of drawing in such energy without proper balance. This fear prevented any actual attempt from being made, but the draw was there. Knowing that being dispelled would send the natural energy back to their creator had firmly put a stop to any such thought. And without a proper tool to release that energy safely, it was even less of an option. Even knowing that turning into stone would prevent a chakra return, having a statue of herself sitting around wasn't a.. comfortable thought.

Still, each clone knew that their chakra control was probably at a point that it was possible to draw it in without misjudging the proper amount needed for balance. But not knowing if quality was also a factor, instead of just quantity, each of the five clones could only sigh. The were firmly denied of the immense power just awaiting over the horizon.

* * *

"Mmm~ so this should be added here?"

"No, no, you don't want the transferral to take place until after it gets-"

"Ah, sorry. What about redirection, Amaya-chan?"

"Doing it within the dimension, like you were trying wouldn't be viable."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, while possible, the energy to shift the mass, instead of the dimension…"

"RIght~ mass can shift, but the dimensional entry is just-"

"Mhn, and this way the kinetic force is transferred as well."

I listened to Amaya and Mito as they worked on her barrier design. Honestly, I can't help but hope they complete it. Every layer of protection I can get is just one more safety to ensure I don't die by accident.

"Ne, ne, what are you working on over there chibi-chan?"

Glancing up, I can see that Amaya was curious. Mito was focusing on her work now, so she was left to her own devices until more questions flowed. It's one of her greatest weaknesses. Lack of focus and attention span…

"A chakra purification seal. It should remove any emotion from invading chakra within reach."

"Eh? Isn't that a bit… Useless?"

"Nn~? It just depends, I guess?"

"Eh.. if you say so, chibi-chan"

Really, it's meant as a double layered usage, protection is just the first reason.

* * *

I've found that I absolutely _adore_ my new clothing additions! Alterations? Whatever Amaya changed and gave me! The gloves were made from the softest fur I'd ever felt, and is short enough to not hamper or affect anything I need to do. While her removal of the shoulder of my kimono allowed both more freedom - albeit slightly - and exposure of my skin in the areas.

While this doesn't seem much, it feels _really_ nice! A sliver of pleasure courses through me every time I slide my fingers across my palms, not to mention rubbing my neck or something. And even with my hair tied at my neck, I can feel it slide over my shoulders with certain motions or angles, sending tingles at the gentle caressing. It's not like I hadn't felt it before when changing or something, but having it happen so often is just so nice…

Amaya had actually changed her seals too, which was surprising. On top of a stasis seal, she added some kind of dispersal seal. Any stray particles of dust, dirt, or liquid that falls into my clothing eventually just fall off! I think my praise in her ability brought up her confidence and drive… Not only creating a strengthening seal, but a cleaning seal? We can wear our clothes forever without issue.. Now if only she could figure out a way to strengthen stasis...

At least our parents don't care too much about clothing. The sight of my change was a slight shock, but it wasn't something that bothered them. The typical short yukata shows most of our arms and legs, so it's more of _where_ the exposure is. But so long as a woman doesn't show look.. sleazy.. then it's perfectly alright. Basically, we can't show our torso.

The best part of all of this is my sisters seals. Amaya always seems to do something with clothing. Well, my clothing… Like before, each piece had seals layered within, however I now know that my new gloves had another one.

The first time I pulled the furry gloves off, they _shrunk_! It was only a tiny bit, but it was enough to get me curious. After asking, she told me it was a seal found and created for a clan called the 'Akimichi' to enlarge their clothing for use in their techniques!

This was obviously something I missed when writing my scroll. Thinking back upon my memories, I could tell they were far more blurry than I thought. But with this, I took it upon myself to rethink of every situation that I could remember while reading through my scroll. Turns out, there was more. Far more. This wasn't about events, but the few odds and ends that aren't actually _thought_ about!

It was only at this point that I realized one more problem. If my memories of this was fading, then so would _everything else_! My diary scroll had been left alone for a couple years by now, and I needed a new one, but to keep my old scroll was a must! I sealed it within a wall, writing a storage seal specifically for my diaries. This time, I took to writing science and technology.

The difference between remembering future knowledge from a story and advanced scientific and theoretical knowledge, is that the story isn't repeatedly pounded into your head. School forces the students to advance knowledge with previous knowledge, and then repeatedly use that information. That leaves it within a more.. reachable area of the mind.

Thus, I had a clone spend several days writing formula and theories. _Days…_

* * *

It wasn't until I saw Mito a few months later with something on her forehead that I realized the truth of my own thoughts. Memories of Tsunade surfaced, but she wasn't the one I focused on. A long forgotten memory of an old Mito with a purple jewel thing on her head had accompanied those images.

And then I _remembered_! The outfit Amaya had worn for a couple years before getting a slightly better version with better colors popped up! Uzumaki Kushina. Her childhood dress was similar, but her _teenage_ dress, her short battle kimono was nearly an _exact match_.

This hit me hard. It was the first realization that history could have changed for the better, even now! It wasn't because of anything ridiculous, but for something so simple! Within the Uzumaki clan, very few are capable of the Adamantine Chains. And for a person to be put in _her_ position, they need political connections!

Only children related to Kage are likely to be allowed to be containers for a Bijuu. A close relative to the Uzukage would be sent. Uzumaki Kushina was likely the daughter or niece of the Uzukage. The future head of the clan is to be Amaya-Onee-chan's husband. Most likely, he will become the Uzukage! Uzumaki Kushina is Amaya's descendent!

Knowing this, it would have become obvious, or at least likely, that I could have known _something_ would happen to Onii-sama. And with our lives being within a world of ninja, that possibility would be death… I could have predicted something happening!

And yet, I know there's nothing I could do… I'm sorry, Onii-chan.

* * *

"This next one is going to be a bit different. Here, I want you to piece these together. Your end result should separate the physical body, spiritual body, and chakra from your target, sealing them separately."

This.. is much harder than anything I'd ever been asked before!

For the past four months, kaa-san actually working on forming a seal to contain each. First, starting with just sealing it all together, which would likely kill the intended target. Then moved to preserving the form of the target. Finally doing to to allow the target's survival, dependent on time within the seal. No air to breath can be deadly…

Moving on from that, she had me sealing chakra. The problem is that this needed separation from the body. Sealing the chakra was just the same as sealing the body, since it's all connected! So I had to find a disconnect, separating the two completely. However, this came with the need to separate the spiritual and physical energies as well! Sealing chakra that was connected to it all had far more reaching consequences than _just_ sealing the chakra.

I finally figured out that kaa-san has _no idea_ how any of this works. She was just guiding me using knowledge garnered from the family scrolls. And I _still_ don't have access to the library! I don't even know what's in there… But mito did mention that she sees other people within when she enters. Through the wall... Weird.

About two months of patience later had finally accomplished a true separation! Using similar concepts I was able to do it for the spiritual energy, physical energy, spiritual body, physical body, and chakra. _Five_ different forms of separation!

Five. Just like the elements…

Though it is still far away from my goal, the progress lately is _vast_! Understanding the basis of the human body grants me unique perspective on the requirements truly needed. However, the end result is still a mystery. What do I need to combine? Do I need to convert the energy? There are still so many questions that intermix in the middle of these as well.

But I can feel the progress. Without being limited as I had before, having a true mentor leading me in the right direction, my advancement is unstoppable! Mwahahah _*Cough*ha*cough*_... No more evil voice inside the head please…

Still, having kaa-san ask me to mix five seals together that are each as complicated as a four elements seal.. she's quite ridiculous, ya know? I can feel the head pains already...

* * *

"..Why are we out here again?" An uncertain voice questioned, brows furrowed.

"To get used to it! We can't just assume we can handle it immediately!"

"She's right Amaya, we have to train with them off every so often." Mito lectured.

"Eh? I thought we weren't supposed to release them unless needed." Amaya was even more confused now, oblivious to the true repercussions.

"* _Sigh~*_ I know I said that, but I also said to increase them as needed." How are you going to understand how much is actually needed, and what your pacing at without releasing them once a week or so?

"Mhn~ I do it weekly too. If I don't then it's almost like stepping into a new body entirely." Obviously Mito understood perfectly.

"Fine," Amaya put her hands into a recognizable hand-seal, "Release! ..Eh? EH?!" Amaya's eyes went wide as she motioned to put her hands back to her sides, only for them to practically whip around! A second attempt basically did the same, but relaxing allowed her to finally not try slapping the air.

"See? You may have gained faster than either of us, but now you can't control it." I chided.

"But, but, I feel so _light_!" Amaya practically had sparkly eyes!

"You'll need to practice for a few days without the seal now. Put it on when at home, but from now on, you don't use it during daily runs or spars." Mito was obviously not pleased by her sister's reaction. She didn't want Amaya overextending and accidentally killing herself with such a ridiculous reason, such as running into a tree…

"Hai, hai, I understand…" Amaya acquiesced.

Mito and I followed suit, releasing our seals for the day. For whatever reason, the two of us never thought about Amaya not ever releasing hers, since we both just thought it was natural to check our results over time. It wasn't until Amaya wondered out loud earlier about how much she might have progressed so far… Or in her words, 'I wonder if I'm stronger yet?'

Did I mention she had attention deficiency?

Mito and I moved around a bit, relaxing into our new speeds quite easily. I had only increased mine by five levels, but Mito and Amaya were both already ten or so up. It's probably due to their age and body size, so I can't technically complain. At least until I get made fun… The best part is that these seals put us closer together in speed whenever necessary. They can add more levels while I can release some of mine, and we can match speeds in spars, increasing our true proficiencies.

I'm just glad we don't spar without the seals…

* * *

So much changed as I hit ten years old.

Nothing was immediately obvious, aside for kaa-san pulling me into a 'test' session. What she had tested, I hadn't known until it was confirmed I was viable. Although kaa-san had little doubt considering everything else I've accomplished: mainly healing through blood.

Something that is little known, even among the uzumaki and senju, is that our bodies regenerate rapidly, and I mean _rapidly_ , with a high concentration of chakra in the damaged area. Get cut, bruised, nearly _any_ injury really, and concentrate chakra into it! This is why Naruto's regeneration was so incredible - having extra chakra always added into his system increased his base healing, while a chakra cloak was literally a full body concentration! Our basic healing is already strong, regenerating what should take weeks to recover in mere _days_ or _hours_.

But doing it consciously takes more skill than most would think. If I had this ability, then I should obviously be capable of chakra chains. Technically, they're just a solid lump of condensed chakra, using shape manipulation to produce the desired result. Even if I'd been forced to wait upon this technique it's one I have always wanted! There is no age limit, but a decent amount of chakra is required. Learning this ability is not something to be underestimated!

Despite my natural - not - skills, and attempting the technique with instruction, I failed.

It would come with practice and the correct chakra mold ratio.

The next noticeable change is freedom. Kaa-san outright stated she would be advancing my training to capacity, instead of simply following through with my basic needs and wants in a useful direction, introducing me to seals I could have only _imagined_ , and hand seals for a few jutsu - admittedly some of which I learned for my sisters.

The drool hanging from my mouth was neither seen nor heard about… Hopefully…

My time to view the town also increased. Rather than _maybe_ getting to explore, I could ask for a day out and _actually_ explore! I decided I had no desire to do so… It was bad enough just walking in for basic shopping. I practically hide from the surrounding people, moving too quick to see more than a glimpse of.

I have a few ideas as to why, but I don't like that people tend to stare at me when seen…

That, and I get called 'Hime-chan' more than I'm comfortable with. I think the shopkeepers do it to tease me more than anything. I can't help blushing every time. It's not like I'd ever been praised or had any positive attention from anyone besides my new family before, and suddenly having 'social status' and constant praises of 'beautiful' or 'cute' whenever I go out is just…

Well, the biggest change is perhaps my forced socialization among the clan. I know it's coming, but there is no telling when. Tou-sama left again to go to the new clans settlement, and won't be back for a few weeks.

Also, for some reason, no matter how cute I think my younger brother is, I can't find it in myself to like him very much. Actually, I seem to ignore him more often than not. Despite being young he's a bit bratty, so maybe that's a bit of why, but I think it's something deeper. But this brings me into a problem.

The last, biggest, and most dramatic change: I have to babysit.

* * *

~Parody~

Naruto: I'm went back in time!  
Kurama: Yea, but we will lose our memories soon. Or die.  
Naruto: EH?!  
Kurama: Yea, even though your spirit hasn't been born yet.  
Naruto: Wait, shouldn't either of those happen _when_ I'm born?  
Kurama: No. Apparently time travel will affect you anyways, even though there's no scientific or spiritual evidence that such should occur. The timeline is removing your memories or life for you.  
Naruto: Huh? Time has is alive?  
Kurama: No. Time changes. An infinite number of choices give infinite number of realities.  
Naruto: Then why is it trying to get rid of me?! This is just another choice.. thingy, right?  
Kurama: I didn't say it made sense. Even if you were brought back in time, your spirit is already different from the one you were born with. It changes as you change, even if only slightly. It may or may not be different enough for you to live. Who knows what could happen then?  
Naruto: Right! ..So why am I losing memories? Shouldn't I just be killed off instead?  
Kurama: ..I ALREADY TOLD YOU IT MAKES NO SENSE! Stupid ningen...

So yea, I've read some time travel stories that used strange logic to remove memories instead of a simple hit to the head. Or even two or three. It always just seems so… ridiculous? I don't know. And wouldn't 'something' rather rid the 'interference' entirely if that was the case? Not just memories? * _Sigh~_ * Even if the stories are good, sometimes the logic is just… yea.

* * *

Okay, so something is wrong with the FF review system.  
I can't read any from the members. Guests work methinks?  
They're still there, but don't show up.  
As always, thank you for reading! And reviewing… *cries*

 _ **Happy**_ _**New**_ _**Year**_ _ **!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

"What's your name?"  
"Who's your dad?"  
"Are you a kunoichi?"  
"I like your hair!"

I just stood there, frightened, unable to respond to the sudden bombardment!

For the first time in a decade, I'm surrounded by more than two people around my own age, and I almost don't know what to do! No, I have _absolutely no idea_ what to do!

Tou-sama had another clan meeting today, and since I was finally old enough to socialize with the others, the entire family has come. While it's true that the head family doesn't allow their girls to connect with others until age ten, this isn't true for the rest of the clan.

These girls are all varying ages from about five to fourteen! Only the kunoichi and head family of the clan are kept from such interactions. For our family, it is to keep us from undue influence at younger ages, and to mold us into proper wives of the next clan head. For the Kunoichi, it's more for their own protection. Both of which had many implied reasonings within.

At least, that's my assumption.

These girls… most have likely been friends for _years_ before meeting anyone new. Especially my age. Glancing over at _Amaya_ , I couldn't help the pleading look, despite her obvious jubilation at my situation. This only puts her in a laughing fit!

Shifting my sight over at kaa-san, she has a hand over her mouth, in a similar state! Otouto is silently sleeping in her arms, already worn out from walking here on his own two feet. She is talking to other mothers within the room, as they watch us, giggling obviously at my discomfort.

I try backing away from the hounding as they start talking to each other, since I've remained silent, however this just brings their attention back to me! My panic is obvious, and yet not a single aggressor - these girls are more like starving puppies - notice it at all!

Taking another step back, I trip on the back of my formal kimono, taking a fall right into another girl that was surrounding me! Luckily, she pushes an arm forward, stabilizing me before anything happens. I look back and send a grateful look. She smiles, having finally taken stock of my problem. However, before she can help, another girl pulls on me, bringing me back into the fold of crazies!

Not once could I do anything. Truly, this is the scariest day of my life…

It took half an hour to _finally_ get away. Before anyone realized I was missing, I was already hiding behind kaa-san. Her shaking shoulders gave away her obvious amusement, but I didn't care. I was finally safe! Let her laugh!

"Imouto-chan, you sure do have a way with women."

Turning my head, I could only send a glare to Amaya. "It's not my fault that they wouldn't quiet down long enough for me to say a single word! They're just, so.. I don't even know! They're all crazy!"

"Hehe, no, no. They just saw you walking in with our parents, and realized the relation. Coming up with theories about you is more fun than actually finding out." She just laughs again.

The fear of the female sex. Screeching, gossip, all the other normal preferences… "That doesn't mean they should just hound me! Then ignore me in favor of making things up!"

"You could have spoken up?" Her amusement never left. She's just enjoying this too much!

"They wouldn't let me! _*Sigh~*_ Next time, help?" I gave a puppy-eyed look.

"Hnn~ nope!" Immunity… I so hate thou!

* * *

I look at the sphere in my hand. The perfectly formed ball of chakra seems to just _hum_ in glee as it whipped the air around within the transparent barrier surround it. The sight of such an _incredible_ demonstration of chakra control and manipulation.

*POP!*

Sighing, I sat myself back down. The concentration to maintain such a beast is disturbingly unbelievable! Even now, I can barely maintain it for a few second! With all my mental training, fortitude, and meditation, it still fails, no matter how many clones I try using!

My biggest problem before now was that all my chakra training is self taught! The theories had to be figured out from scratch. The understanding took more time than should have been required. What took weeks should have taken days.

However, with an older mind in the body of an infant, I could easily learn, test, and build upon what I know. What I find through experimentation is unbiased from what is taught. There is little left out, granting me true knowledge over my abilities. However, given theories later, I can phase what I know as truth into the theories and facts I learn, removing the falsities.

Basically, I am more capable with my roundabout self-learned education, than what my sisters were taught. Anything I am given is used as guidance, rather than a basis. Nothing I learn is immediately a truth in my vocabulary. This was something I took to within my first few sessions with kaa-san, when I heard a backwards theory that made _no_ sense whatsoever - of course the way the worked in such an instance could be believed as such, but was obviously bullcrap!

However, with proper guidance, my abilities are finally coming into fruition. Slowly.

Looking around, my clones are still practicing. Each three of fifteen copies obviously using a different element. Above their hands, a sprout of each element taking shape, their advancements - my advancements - are _incredible_!

I mean, really, if a person could produce _rasengan_ with pure shape manipulation, why can't something else be formed similarly? It would obviously be harder, much, _much_ , harder. But it would be far easier than the rasengan itself. Holding a literal storm within a sphere by pure will should give some form of advanced ability among other areas.

Contained within a perfect sphere, using dozens of strands of condensed chakra, spinning at a rapid enough pace to do terrific damage, how can one _not_ marvel at it? Pure shape manipulation at its finest! But why not use it for the elements themselves?

Why is a simple fireball shape so hard to do with fire chakra that it needs hand-seals to form? Kneading the fire within the body, using the lungs and throat to properly manipulate and expel the energy in usable form is dangerous. _Exceptionally_ so!

Technically speaking, the energy doesn't _need_ to be expelled that way. With enough capability in shape manipulation, why should I need the hand seals to produce the shape? Shouldn't I just need knowledge on how it will move when expelled? Fire would naturally flow upwards, so I should just need to shoot my chakra at a downward angle to ensure it move forward, right?

Watching the wisps of fire flow upward from each of three of my clone's hand leaves me with pleasant feelings. It's just a tiny bit, but the fact I can create _fire_ from somewhere other than my mouth is more than I was led to believe should be possible. Not that I actually doubted it the possibility. Chakra is practically magic, right? Why can't it be used in other ways?

People move the elements by infusing the chakra into their respective forms. It's just _easier_ to do so than it is to create each element directly. Senju Tobirama could literally create vast amounts of water from his chakra, no source needed. Every element can be formed from mere _chakra_!

Earth users usually move the earth, splitting it from several areas underneath, either reforming, decompressing, or shifting it entirely to leave holes underground. However, if water can be formed, why not earth? How could a person actually pull enough to crush a summon without _creating_ earth?

The answer? They _do_ create earth. Using what already exists, they copy and reform the chakra they possess into the same recognizable form! With enough practice and familiarity, chakra is manipulated into such, allowing new formation of the familiarized materials.

Which begs the question, why are ninja _not_ training in true mastery of the elements?

It's simple…

Well, more than simple, but relatively obvious from my standpoint. At first, there wasn't anyone to teach such skills. The few who did probably learned mastery, and tried to spread the skill. But once hand-seals were discovered, they quickly formed the basis of techniques. If a few hand-seals would naturally help transform chakra into a specific element, and another few helped reshape it, why bother spending so much effort to learn what could take a tiny fraction of time to do similar?

Ninja take shortcuts. If a person doesn't _need_ to spend a decade to learn how to manipulate an element, why should they? If a few hand-seals can reproduce a technique, allowing the skill to be learned within a few days or weeks instead of _years_ , why should they? Even if the years allow _control_ and _mastery_ , they could spend that time learning something else, is it worth it?

To most, so long as they can use their skills properly, it's enough. If the use of a jutsu is mastered, they could move onto the next, enhancing their repertoire into deadly combinations. Instead of having complete control of a single element, a ninja could have multiple jutsu of several elements, along with training in many combat styles. So even if it takes a few seconds longer to use a jutsu than it would without hand-seals, why aim for mastery?

To a ninja, a wide array of mastered precise jutsu is more powerful than mastery of a single element. Taking a few days to learn one jutsu, a few weeks to learn several of the same element, mastering how those few are used could be far more productive. Then move onto another element and do similar. Of course the amount of time depends on the affinity, but it's still far reduced from the decade needed for each element - as Kakashi had once stated would be needed without shadow clones.

The choice should be obvious.

And yet, they overlook so much! While mastering a few would be powerful, absolute control is far better. Skipping something so basic should be considered a betrayal of the elements themselves! On top of that, though it's technically for their own safety, ninja withhold elemental training from those too young.

Just like learning language, wouldn't it be easier if learning from a young age? A child's body can adapt to what an adults can't! A child can learn so much that adults overlook, even when given the information! So long as safety is carefully observed, a child is capable of _so much more_! Instead of waiting for a body to define its affinities, why not develop _all_ elements into affinities?!

I have always believed humanity to be one of idiocy, _despite its supposed intelligence_!

Naturally I took matters into my own hands. Even if I wasn't capable of it, I tried. Testing and experimenting, then later on with slight guidance, has allowed me to attempt true manipulation of the elements. Obviously I had started by funneling chakra into each I could before moving onto my true objective whenever I could. But I was unable to do so very often, so it had taken quite a bit longer than expected.

Shifting my eyes over, I can see lightning crackling just over another clone's hand. The other two next to it soon show similar results. Unlike the superheated chakra, this is done from high frequency vibrations, or at least something close to it.

Really, nature transformation has already become second nature to me already. The results look little for now, but I'm not putting forth the effort to show off. It's not about quantity, but quality. If my clones can produce this much from little drops of uncompressed chakra, how much more powerful will it be when compressing it? Still, I'd eventually have to try manipulating massive amounts of chakra eventually. That's my current drawback - being unable to practice on large scales.

Moving my eyes to the next, it's not quite as obvious that anything is happening. The shifting of grass below the hands of these three clones is the only actual indication of results. Wind manipulation is the grinding of two separate pressures against each other. Unlike what is told in the show or manga, it's not about cutting, but more about pressure changes. If one side has a larger pressure, it will move the surrounding air. Expanding or condensing the air will have similar results, but moving it is enough to cause change. The cutting factor is just a byproduct. I've still yet to figure out how it ties in, but logically it's tied to condensed pressures forced against each other in the air.

Honestly, practicing nature manipulation from so early on, as long as I could, whenever possible, has made it as simple as breathing to accomplish. Childhood development is truly terrifying compared to the scale of an adult. The end result of my attempts need some polishing, but nearly a decade with several years of clone attempting it are paying off.

Still, a ninja can't train very much each day, but they get technical experience, while I could train all day with only mental experience adding up. While my mental fortitude and capability naturally increases, without having detailed results to view, my progress was stunted. However, once the knowledge came, that stunt practically reversed.

Moving on to the fourth set, their results are a bit more obvious, and yet quite subtle at the same time. Water almost seems to pour off each clone's hand every few seconds. It drips a little, then tapers, and repeats again with some dripping. This has been going on for a while now. Despite looking similar over the years, the way it has been produced has changed. Before it was just the gathering of water from the surrounding air, but now it is being _produced._

Even knowing that the true result of such early manipulation attempts, I can somewhat agree to withholding knowledge of how to do so. The amount required for what a jutsu would need is vast. If I wasn't an Uzumaki, I'm sure it would have been impossible to do train with a _single_ element. That's not even mentioning shadow clones...

The little bits I had practiced with inside my body so young is probably barely enough to last for more than a few seconds in even small scale manipulation. Had I not allowed my chakra to meld back into my system, it probably would have drained me to even _attempt_ a true outward transformation. And had I actually _accomplished_ transforming my chakra into an element that early without using it properly, the danger of accidentally releasing that chakra would likely have killed me.

Even so, I'm glad I did. It was only when I started with my clones after getting guidance from my siblings that it took off into what it is today. Now if only my nature combination practice would pay off. I'd tried doing it with any and every single nature, but it just _doesn't_ work! They don't combine, fuse, stick together, or anything! I'm missing a vital point _somewhere_! Even if Kekkei Genkai allow the creation of advanced elements, they don't lock away the capability from others using it. I just have to figure out _how_ to transform the chakra. It's always bugged me that Oonoki was 'taught' the dust element, rather than gifted it by blood, and yet nobody else has replicated advanced element without a bloodline.

Though that thought had passed years before, and only now am I remembering it. Already my otherworld memories of this place are getting foggy. It's only because I'd re-watched and re-read so much that I'd even been able to remember it well enough for so long.

Turning around I look at the earth manipulators. Or should I say, creators? It makes no difference. The crumbling and hardening aspect of the earth was quickly taken advantage of when I got to that point. Using my fingers, I would crumble the ground as I moved my finger along, allowing me to write in hardened patches of dirt with little effort. Now, I can only watch, amazed, as each of the three clones poke a finger onto the ground before lifting it up with a spike pointing up. Instead of lifting the dirt, they're _creating_ the dirt and hardening it together. For now, it requires the ground as a basic mold for formation, but I should be able to do the same with it as I do water.

The best part of my early manipulations of chakra is probably my forced expansion of my chakra coils and early efforts familiarizing myself with the energies held within. While this doesn't actually increase the speed at which energy is produced, it does increase the amount of chakra that can naturally be held. Waiting for my chakra to fill to the max, slowly adding to it my my energies until it's full, then forcibly add to it until uncomfortably full, and keep it at that amount until it stops hurting, I had actually increased the size and strength of my chakra system, as well as how much can be molded and used at one time.

Having knowledge of what can be done is a godsend!

Had I not used this method, I'm certain I would not have been able to even complete the second step of using a rubber ball. It would have taken me _years_ of waiting to even be able to attempt it! Basically, I've guided my body as if I was a jinchuuriki. Actually, I'm fairly certain this is the method used to increase chakra capacity taught to those young enough, probably teenagers, with great chakra control.

Chakra Control. Shape Manipulation. Nature Transformation.

Using my young age, from nearly birth, for almost an entire decade of life, along with Kage-Bunshin for a couple years, I have progressed far further than I thought possible. Tantalizing results are my gift.

Still, as amazing as this is, my current abilities aren't quite there. All I have achieved is proof of concept. The elements, wind, fire, water, earth, electricity, being able to create them purely from chakra, without hand-seals or use of what is already existing, I have no idea how Tobirama and Naruto make it look so easy! Moving from filling the elements with my chakra and trying to move them to creation is not so easy apparently. Though I'm not quite using the same training methods either, or at least not to the same level.

Still, I am quite content with my progress.

* * *

Fuuinjutsu.

It's a complex yet the lucrative art.

Even if I knew a lot had been lost with the destruction of Uzushio, I'm only now coming to realize how _much_ was _truly_ lost. Of course I had seen some amazing fuuinjutsu in the manga and on the show, however that was just the tip, no, a drop in the ocean!

Binding, paralysis, separation, barrier, creation, manipulation, alteration, transformation, elemental, spiritual, energy, there are so many forms I can't even _imagine_ them all, let alone name what I can recognize!

The four elements seal is a complex piece of work. Chakra decondensing, manipulation, dispersal, integration, filtering, binding, mental and physical connections, purification, and so much more. Layer after layer, I decipher the different constructs within such a design. The Fourth Hokage truly is a genius to layer two such seals with an Uzumaki locking and dispersal mechanism in between. The seal itself isn't naturally capable of such a combination, and it likely wouldn't have worked with any other seal of this level either, but with two melded together, it is _perfect_ for a Jinchuuriki!

It's actually the last, and one of the most complex, of several dozen Jinchuuriki seals I'd been researching, courtesy of kaa-san. Each one had ups and downs, pieces forgotten, unneeded, or extra additional features that sometime make as much sense as an ink blotch. I'm not yet at a level where I can create my own, but reading and understanding the seals isn't all _that_ complicated.

I don't know how long Minato studied seals knowledge, but he couldn't have done so for more than a decade before becoming a master. I have about that much time invested into my skills as well, however mine are more rounded. I've had nothing but time to learn and understand, while the Fourth had to spend half his days on other subjects. On top of that, I have Kage-Bunshin helping here and there, and have had them doing so, albeit in small numbers, for a few years now. Basically, I've already had more time to learn than he…

At least my skills in the subject are far more diverse…

Absorbing the knowledge of seals won't bequeath me the ability to suddenly reach my goal, but they are the guide to each piece of the puzzle. Seals that deal with chakra entities, their effects and result each had, all written down with clarification and subtle micromanagement seals within the combinations of puzzles. Still, it takes a while to pick apart seals and understand all functions built within.

Honestly, 'confusing' is an understatement half the time…

I'm just glad kaa-san isn't thinking I'm going to seal a Bijuu into myself!

* * *

"Hey Mito, have you ever thought of a chakra storage seal?"

Said sister looked up from her nearly finished work of art - ahem - barrier. "I'd had the thought a few times, but being able to reabsorb chakra that has been manipulated by a seal could spark a deadly reaction."

"Mhn~ I'd thought so too. But still, a Yin seal to give a secondary source of chakra…"

She focused her eyes on me, glinting in _desire_. Honestly, Mito always had the lowest chakra reserves in our family. Capable of using the Adamantine Sealing Chains and yet unable to produce more than a dozen. She's not a fighter, but neither is she civilian grade. A master of sealing could defeat the strongest shinobi. She's remarkably dangerous, and yet not kunoichi material. Well, being a kunoichi in this era isn't very desirable.

Eventually Mtio shook her head. "I'll probably look into it later. It would be too useful to pass up. But not yet. I've yet to complete this seal."

 _Yes! Goal accomplished! Yin seal will be created and passed on to Tsunade!_

 _If she still comes to exist..._

Honestly, I was quite worried about this the moment I thought about it. I'm almost certain I'm not technically part of this world, and should never have been. Changing the future in even the most subtle ways could produce undesirable results. A Tsunade without her self-healing would probably result in a dead Tsunade! And a sealing genius, Tsunade is not. Without a basis to work with, she would never have her regenerative Yin seal…

And if my meddling with Mito's barrier creations shifted her enough, she may have overlooked this path completely! And it would be my fault! Not that anyone would know, but it could be disastrous in its own way…

At least she is using _**Kage-Bunshin**_ to help with her seals now too...

* * *

The usual clan meetings can be summed up into a single word: _terrifying_!

My first time there was frightful in and of itself. However, the second time, was _Far Worse_.

The girls constantly interrogated me for information! Likes, dislikes, family matters, what I learn, preferences to this and that, who I _like_ , and _so freaking much more_!

It didn't even bother me that I was being called 'Hime' by everyone...

However, this wasn't the worst part of the day. _Boys_ interrupted my interrogation. The terror of fangirls… My ears, _oh my poor ears_ , will probably never be the same again! My entire life was one of calm and quiet, listening for the slightest sounds throughout the house and forest. And to all of a sudden have a crowd of girls squealing _inches_ away is just.. * _shivers*_

And yet, that still wasn't the worst!

Boy after boy came and introduced themselves. Some interrupted others. A few seemed to have rivalries. A few were quiet, and seemed reluctant to meet with me, seemingly _forced_ into the matter. Oh, it _seemed_ polite half the time, but it _definitely wasn't._

In one way or another, each boy was after my attention, trying to talk to me or pull me away!

And if that wasn't terrible enough, the sudden influx of testosterone aimed my direction seemed to affect me as well, in more ways than one. It didn't quite affect me in any sensual way, but I could tell that some of the boys looked.. nice. The sudden decline in feminine attention wasn't because the boys pushed them away. They _backed off_. Formality dictated that they allow the men to speak however they wished to whoever they wished to. But the real reason was that the girls were _glaring_ at a new rival.

It's not my fault I'm an Heiress! They can have them!

Hopefully I won't even be here long enough to get married off anyways...

But it doesn't matter what I want. All that matters is that I suddenly am the most popular girl in the clan. Already having half a dozen boys around my age attempting to garner my affections…

The cold gazes from the girls and lustful eyes of some of the boys make me want to shiver. After such an episode, not a single one of the elder girls would even approach me. Rather, they tried anything to force me apart from whatever boy each liked.

The dirty tricks and methods they used… I don't even want to think about!

I came to a realization from this. Attention, whether good or bad, is not something I want! Being crowded by girls wanting to be friends or whatever it is, I can somewhat withstand. Being hated by a group of girls for being the center of male attention is _far worse!_

Men? Boys? They take out their frustration physically. Girls? More specifically, envious teenage girls, take their frustration out in more, _devious_ , ways. Rumors, accidents, hidden implications behind nice words, and _so much more_. Oh the terror, it's like high-school all over again! But _worse_! That left me thinking about what high-school girls did… No, I wouldn't think upon that!

And then there's the guys… Having been one, I already know their thoughts! Although me being the most _desirable_ girl, from both my appearance and political weight, there is a variety of reasons to gain my favor. In any case, I can see the obvious _want_ some of them exhibit. Just knowing these teenage boys want to bed me… _Urgh! Why me?!_

It's not like they were bad to look at, but when it's _oh so obvious_ that their intentions aren't about _my_ wellbeing, I can't help but cringe! I'm a political piece on a chess board, ready to be played!

But still, the _worst part_ of it all, is that my sisters just give pitying laughs...

From their reactions, I will assume they went through the same thing.  
If so, _why won't they help me?!_

Simple reasoning solves this. First: I'm here to _socialize_. I'm supposed to talk to these people. Second: this allows me to judge those I will possibly marry. Third: we're women, and while it's not taken too far, we're still not supposed to talk unless talked to, and cutting into a man's conversation is rude for women to do. Especially when 'courting'... Fourth: _My sisters are enjoying someone else going through what they did_.

Politics are annoying…

Though I did finally learn my father's name, finally having people other than family referring to him - Ashina. I am the third daughter of Uzumaki Ayane - the name of my mother, which I learned in my first meeting (FINALLY!) - and Uzumaki Ashina. It should have been obvious who my father was, considering the era. He even resembles the old man I'd seen.

Honestly, I feel rather ridiculous that I never simply asked...

* * *

Senjutsu.

This is one of the most desirable abilities I wanted, _needed_ , to train in.

Also the hardest and most dangerous to acquire.

Not only was it a natural enhancement in basic abilities, but it could be used to sense in degrees not possible otherwise! Sure, our clan has special techniques that can enhance our gifts to sense chakra, one of which is a vast in-depth sensing jutsu. However, the perks of natural energy are too immense to forfeit!

Spending nearly every night relaxing, attempting to sit still had paid off in the end. Of course it came with another perk: chakra sensing. It wasn't my original intention, but the skill is useful in and of itself. However, I still tend to ignore it, or attempt to, while feeling for nature energy.

Obviously this skill had taken _forever_ to simply feel for. My little amounts of time spent trying to replicate the mentioned training method wasn't exactly enough to produce quick results either. Still, half a decade to accomplish what I'd seen done in a _week_ is quite ridiculous. Another few years had me able to feel it within a few minutes of each attempt. With shadow clones, I became capable of feeling out the energy within a moment of concentration.

And yet, it's still not enough!

To be a sage, I need to be able to connect with the power at will. Even more, I need to be able to naturally connect and maintain that connection. This power is something that I _know_ will be needed in the future.

Yet my progress is slower than a snail's pace.

To truly master this skill, I need to absorb natural energy. My body needs to _feel_ the energy coursing within, rather than grasping at tiny wisps that accidentally infiltrate through my own chakra system before disappearing.

Obviously I'm not good enough yet, even with practicing for my entire life - my new life - to feel it all. Natural energy should be flowing throughout my body, and not just the air. I know the wisps are just the tip of what I _should_ feel flowing through my body, and what I feel in the air is the most dense. I'm only feeling the strongest portions of nature, to grasp at it to the fullest extent, I need to take it inside myself. Make it my own.

But the danger of even the most minor attempt without safe contingencies is _insanity_!

Even with Kage-Bunshin helping me out, I dare not test this. Elemental Transformation, Shape Manipulation, Chakra Control - I can safely practice these however I wish, mostly. Training my mind to be adaptable and versatile, I can do. But the threat of being turned to stone is not one I can simply put out of mind! I have no way to force the chakra out of my body. While it's not specifically state, Fukasaku's staff was probably special in that regard. If not, then I don't really care, because I'm still alive.

Just like everything else, at such a young age, if I train my mind for the skill, it shall adapt. If I train my body to use it, it shall adapt. If I train my chakra to shift or move as such, it shall adapt. Everything I could think of has been known, self-taught, learned, or theorized, either from the start or later on. Basic and complex abilities have trained and honed from the beginning of my new life, in the safest possible ways I could think of. Once I gain enough capability, mastering enough to leave to pursue my goals, all that will be missing is actual experience and proper guidance.

Developing my body and mind for such is the least, and most, I can do in preparation.

* * *

I have stumbled upon something incredible…

Thinking back, it's probably not too surprising, but it's still breathtaking.

Practicing hand-seals isn't an exact art. No matter how many tried, I just couldn't quite catch on to the basic techniques so easily. Days, weeks, months, it took a _long_ time to get the basic three jutsu down. No matter how many times I saw the hand-seals in my previous life, having waited years to put them down, it wasn't quite possible to get them right…

Truthfully, I ignored the illusion clone jutsu. And I still am incapable of _**Kawarimi**_ … Thankfully, I was able to use _**Henge**_. Honestly, if I hadn't been taught some clan sealing Jutsu, I'm quite certain I'd never have figured it out. My hand-seals were quite off.

But attempting to do a _**Kage-Bunshin**_ , my hands accidentally shifted into a different seal.

Usually, this would pop up with a failed result, however, my failure turned into a success!

The original jutsu was supposed to half the user's chakra. My attempt only halved what was put into the technique. Somehow my mistake brought about what the original version was supposed to do!

An idea came to me. Why does the slight shifting cause such a change? What else could change? What other slight alterations could I make? What would come out of it?

So I tried it.

Practicing for several days whenever I could, I made as many small alterations and attempts as I could, changing my molding ratio and amount of chakra. Dozens, hundreds, thousands of different changes over these few days brought out _many_ failures.

One clone melted. Another came out as nothing but smoke. A few ended up colorless…  
Yea… many ended up worthless and funny.

 _However_ , I found two new variations! Well.. two _better_ versions. Some of them had similar results, just without the memory and chakra return. Most _**Kage-Bunshin**_ return the unused chakra back to the user with the memories as an extra. So some were failures even if they were successful.

But the two successes are incredible! The first altered version uses all the chakra I put into it, split among how many I wish. So there's a version that uses half what I give, half of my available chakra, and all of what I give. This means I can give the clones however much chakra I wish directly.

The second was a bit more.. dangerous.

It came about as an accidental explosion. Thankfully it was a _small_ explosion. Just a bit of flame really. However, this meant I had a new version to work on. Unfortunately, I do not wish to practice this near my home. Not only is it dangerous, but it's also damaging to the environment. And I don't care to burn down our home… Basically, I forbid myself from figuring this version out.

Maybe when I leave I can find some place to blow up?

* * *

The clan meets slowly changed from being the center of attention to only being the attraction of only three. The girls would talk to me for the first little while, at least those that didn't have one of the three they liked talking to me, until the boys were allowed out of the meet.

The men tend to gather up and talk for the first hour, discussing general issues with their children present, giving a basis to work on. Then they separate, letting the unmarried boys associate with their female prospects, while the elders discuss more important and private matters.

Honestly, I'm not that curious. I can guess the types of discussions.

But this gives me little time to talk to the girls, not that I even try doing so. Mostly, I just sit back and listen. I'm not interested in ' _girl talk'_... Hair, kimono, family, what boy is the hottest, etc, etc…

Yea… I'm not interested. That doesn't mean I don't listen. Unfortunately I find that all three trying to gain my favor, or rather, the favor of my family, are quite politically connected. And two of them practically have fan clubs...

Then, when the boys come out, they obviously move towards the girls they like.

I am obviously the focus of the three most desirable guys. They ask me questions, and I answer as best I can, then they start talking to each other about whatever I said, or they start arguing, trying to decide who or what is best for me…

Why are boys so stupid?

They introduced themselves the first time we met, but I had already tuned them out by then. So no, I don't even know their names. In fact, I barely know _any_ of the names of anyone at the meetings. I just couldn't bring myself to care. If they're going to argue over me, I'm not going to bother. I quickly learned to ignore clan meets, and stay close to my mother whenever possible. It's too troublesome otherwise, especially with vengefully envious girls after me...

I probably won't be here for much longer anyways.

* * *

For years I have been thinking upon this exasperating and disturbing subject.

It's not so much as to right or wrong, or even my wants. But more along the life of what if it's needed. Should I use it? Could I use it? Could I even obtain it? Should I even try?

So many questions wrought devastation within my mind.

Then another question popped up recently. There are three; Sharingan, Rinnegan, and Byakugan. Which would serve me best? What would that effect? Would any of these be useful in the future?

I'd been training myself to sense natural energy. Supposedly, when mastered, I can sense in great clarity. How clear, I don't know. However, this had unlocked my natural gift in short range sensing. I can feel the energies around me almost as well when I'm not trying to feel out the natural energy, but only for a few hundred meters. It gets blurry the further away I try to feel. And I know there is a skill to enhance that ability. Kaa-san had used it to find us when we were kidnapped.

Using shape manipulation, I can avoid the use of some hand-seals in jutsu entirely. With enough practice, they become completely unneeded. With increased ability in nature transformation, other hand-seals also disappear. Basically, if can get good enough, I wouldn't need any at all to use an element. The need for hand-seals would only be required for non-nature jutsu. But is that alone worth it?

To be able to see faster? Predict movements? Natural innate abilities that I can replicate through seals or experimentation? Of course most couldn't be, but that's not the point.

Sharingan? Is it worth the pain and trouble that comes with them? The memory retainment is practically useless to me. All I need to remember are seals, and I do that well enough. See high-speed would be useful. Replication of jutsu too, but if I can reach my goal, is unneeded. And I just plain don't like the eye either...

Rinnegan? The five elements affinity is already mostly pointless. I'd rather not see through clone eyes either. The six paths and chakra sticky thingies would be useful, but I don't care about them. Revival, summoning, chakra absorption, gravity, all would be useful, but not entirely needed.

Byakugan? While sensing has its ups and downs, it is not the same thing. I would be able to see everything nearby, including chakra and hidden seals(which the other eyes probably could too). But they could also see the inner structure of people and the tenketsu as well. Nothing and no one could hide from them either. And while they don't quite have the same capability as the sharingan to recreate seen jutsu, I can still watch how they are formed.

Of the three, I see the most potential in the Byakugan for myself and abilities, current and future.

While I could use any, I really don't want the sharingan. I have nothing against it technically, but it just leaves a bad taste with how pain and stress is the requirement to unlock each level. The Rinnegan are more specific in its uses and additions, though has the added abilities of the sharingan. However, I would require both Madara's eyes and Hashirama's blood. I am neither competent enough, nor confident enough to obtain the chakra of both transmigrants, let alone both. Not that I want to…

To get the Byakugan, I'd either need to kill a main house member, or somehow incapacitate a branch member. Neither of which I really want to do. Though I have an idea to be able to bypass the seal, I'd rather avoid killing anyone.

it's a bit perturbing to kill someone for just their eyes. Even if they are special...

Thus, my conundrum. Is it worth the problems I'd procure by thieving? Would I likely bring ruin to my plans by obtaining the eyes of a Konoha Nin? Or would it help me more than harm? Would the repercussions be worth such?

I don't know, but it never hurts to prepare.

* * *

"Mito-nee, I'll miss you…"  
"We all will, won't we?"

Murmurs of agreements solidified that notion. This was a sad day for us. Another member of the family is leaving the house. Having waited so long, it's quite surprising that it's happening now.

Konohagakure has finally been founded. Hashirama and Madara have gathered several clans and pulled them into a single settlement. They're already building the foundations for the future. And with everything almost settled, it's time for Mito to travel there.

"It's okay Kaa-san. Amaya-chan, Aira-chan, I'll see you again soon. I'll visit, kay?"

Mito hugged each of us, crying as she did..

"Come on, it's time to go…" Otou-sama seemed sad too, having to watch such a scene…  
I ran up and hugged my biggest sister. "Take care, please?"  
Mito smiled, returning the hug, before releasing. "Okay, let's go."  
Hugging Amaya, my heart still ached as I watched Mito walk through the door.

* * *

Many ideas have come to me over the years.

Most of these have proven to be either useless or impossible. However, some show true potential in application. Even if I don't know how they can be used, others have also been added and practiced as part of my repertoire.

Chakra - it really is an incredible form of energy.

So much about this mysterious power has long been forgotten, and others only recently discovered. In all references I'd found, there are references to skills and techniques that just haven't been seen in decades or centuries, and little to no information on the particulars.

A jutsu that allows one to put their hand through a tree or dirt as if water. Techniques to amplify a person's voice. Strengthening the body. Manipulating hair. There's information on several figures being seen flying through the air. Others generating their own storms, whether water, snow, sand, or whatever else.

Using what I'd learned from all my personal training, along with the _**Rasengan**_ , I'd taken to attempting new feats. This isn't even a recent development. I'd been doing it inwardly for years beforehand, but now that I have the chakra capacity and ability to actually train in such dangerous areas without supervision, I'd taken to pushing my limits.

Each clone would try something different. If that failed, they would move on to something else. This process would repeat until the clone had about half chakra left, then disperse to feed the successful memories to those around it and myself. This would give even more ideas to other clones to use, as well as replenish their stores a bit.

Using chakra to layer a field of energy around its entire body, a clone was attempting to form and condense it in various ways. What ratio of energy would work best for what result. What thickness and density would produce what result. This took two clones to test.

Another had a swirling vortex wrapped around a finger. Then it pointed another out and added another around it. This continued until each finger was wrapped up with a drill-like shape that had chakra constantly flowing into it.

Each clone found something different to work on, but others were working on various forms of similar design. As such, just like on fingers, a clone was also wrapping each arm in a vortex of chakra, except this didn't require a constant influx, rather a mental constraint to hold it together.

Again, a clone was working on wrapping layers around its body, however instead of a single shield, it was layering one after another. Each was a reverse mixture of the last, giving it a different feel between them, and allowing easier identification, balance, and simply ensuring that the fields were easier to maintain.

Over in the nearby stream had a few clones practicing various techniques as well. One was trying to dive underwater without allowing herself to get wet. Although this stunt failed often, she wasn't giving up. Near that clone another was trying to figure out how to apply a slick formation while also maintaining herself on top of the water. While water walking wasn't all too difficult, mixing such together definitely was. Rolling the water soon produced something she could work with, but it wasn't quite the same. She continued on.

Over by the trees had one clone attempting to infuse branches with chakra to reinforce them. There had to be some way to do this. Above that clone had one trying to figure out how to use chakra to write into the bark with pure chakra, though she doubted that was possible without element manipulation. But nothing was impossible.

Here and there, clones dotted the small area in diverse attempts to master chakra techniques.

Some were incredibly useful. Others pointlessly demanding. A few turned slightly explosive. Most ended up repetitive and useless. But some turned out hilariously useful…

I was proud of my clones, or myself.  
However, when they decide not to dispel…

"Aira! You get back here!"  
"I swear it wasn't me nee-chan!"  
"You or her, I don't care! They're all you!"  
"Never!"  
"YOU ARE GOING TO TAKE YOUR PUNISHMENT, THEN HELP ME FIX MY HAIR, OR SO HELP ME, I'LL SHRED YOUR ENTIRE CLOSET!"  
...Note to self: Do not let clones do practical testing!

* * *

Not a year later I went through a similar scene with Amaya.  
Thankfully she was simply moving in with her newest husband.  
Watching her wedding day wasn't fun, and I don't want to remember it.

At least she was able to marry the boy she liked.

Honestly, I didn't care for any of this personally. I just didn't want to watch her leave.

My family was already leaving me, but at least I haven't lost them.  
So long as they are alive, I can see them again.  
And yet, the sadness that filled me was almost unbearable.

Honestly, just like the when Mito left, the day passed by as a blur…

* * *

Two years had passed.  
A little after my tenth, Mito left.  
A little after my eleventh, Amaya left, though she had visited.

I don't really want to talk or even think about the most depressing times in my life...

My sisters leaving me is probably the worst time in my life. More than even Onii-san dieing. Even if I can see them again, that doesn't mean I will be in touch often. It's likely I won't see either for _years_.

There was obviously dust in my eyes...

* * *

Being Kaa-san's only student now, she brought me up to speed.  
Advanced theories, high tier seals, forbidden seals.  
Kaa-san really honed my fuuinjutsu.  
Up to my twelfth, I have absorbed seal after seal.

Day after day, my knowledge grew into something substantial.  
Hour after hour, seal after seal, I dissected everything.  
Unlike my sisters, I was quickly given access to the clan library.

Mother never said it, but I think she believed me to be a prodigy too.  
Her training focused even more while Otou-sama was training Otouto.  
Eventually she stopped holding back, instilling everything she could within me.  
As such, my talents truly flourished.

However, my time in this house has to end.  
Unlike what I thought I would do, I actually decided to talk about it.  
They've always been there for me. This family is something I treasure.  
Breaking it up with my sudden disappearance would break my heart as well.  
With a heavy heart I spoke a single sentence that would forever change my life.

"Kaa-san, I need to talk to you and Otou-sama tonight."

* * *

Naruto: Why is our new sensei always LATE?!  
Sasuke: Hn.  
Sakura: Shut up! He probably has his reasons! ..What are you doing?  
Naruto: Hehe, showing him why he should be on time!  
Sakura: With an eraser? He won't fall for that… Is that itching powder?  
Naruto: Yup!  
Sakura: Paint… glue… sparkles…  
Naruto: Can never have enough in a prank!  
Sakura: Two… three trip-wires?  
Naruto: More diversity and guarantee!  
Sakura: From the bathroom? A bucket?  
Naruto: Ehehe, he's really going to wish he was early now.  
Kakashi: Hm, while your skills are superb, you're missing one key fact.  
Naruto: What would that be? ...WHO ARE YOU?!  
Kakashi: Why, I'm your beloved sensei!  
Sasuke: He came in from the window…

Naruto: Aww, man!

More diversity within a storyline makes for great reading. Also, Now, while I love pranks, and I love bigger and more hilarious reactions, I also believe in a Jounin's skills. Taking a harmless prank to throw your own students off their game against taking an annoying prank and ruining their moment? Obviously I'd take the latter. Canon writing is overrated. Even if following the plot, always come up with new material - is what I believe. And people always seem to underestimate the Genius skills.

* * *

Okay, so I turned on my alerts for receiving emails when I get a review…  
I CAN READ MY REVIEWS AGAIN!

It's seriously stuck at fifteen for me…

Sorry for skipping two drama scenes, mostly, but at the moment I have no idea how to write them. And I'm not going to be stuck in a writer's block over it. I may do a couple flashbacks to fully cover them later on, or maybe I won't. I also tried to skip most of the 'meeting' crap and just generally explain it. I should have at least wrote some about some of the interaction between her potential husbands... but they're not part of the main story. I know I'm bad u_u.

I also updated this to 'M' rating for future battles. And I probably should have done so for my third chapter as well… I hadn't actually thought about it at the time. Also, I have an idea for a dimensional travel story I'm testing out. Basically I have five stories I'm tossing and turning in my head currently with bits and pieces written down, but this one has most of my attention.

Luana: Thank You

Mechanical Cheese: I can agree there. The reason I put some 'past life' flashback in the beginning of a few chapters was to give a feel of the crappy life she had before. It gives reason towards her acceptance of her new placement in life. Even going so far as to blatantly ignoring the female bias, discrimination, brainwashing, and whatnot, so long as she could receive more 'love'. Had she not been put into a 'loving family' situation, she probably would have done the gender angst stuff… Probably run away?

If anyone has any ideas for the future of my story, feel free to review or pm me.  
One person had asked me to write another story, though said that I'm free to use the idea however I wish. I may incorporate the general idea into this story, along with a few pulls from another story I'd read a while back.

Anyways, Thank You All for Reading and Reviewing (Finally I can read Reviews Again!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, but it's a long chapter! Over10k words…

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Ayane was nervous.  
Her daughter, the only one left inside the house, wanted to have a _talk_.

Usually such a situation wouldn't warrant any kind of anxiousness, but she wanted to talk to both her parents. Even more, she said so in such a tone that whatever it is couldn't be anything except serious. Aira always seemed so light hearted, even when serious. It's almost as if the little girl enjoys everything in her life, in everything she learns or does; like she can't get enough.

The way she poke was almost deadly serious, yet slightly anxious.

Such a change was downright frightening…

"We were already planning to talk to you tonight. You may speak up afterwards"

After a moment, Aira's demeanor shifted back to the light hearted child she knows. "Mn! Okay, I'm going out to go practice out in the forest. I'll be back for dinner!" However, something still irked at her.

"...Take care." Ayane almost whispered the words towards her daughter's retreating back. Ayane couldn't help but feel as if the fading figure of her daughter's was a bit more.. indefinite. As if she would not be coming back. Ayane couldn't help the ominous feeling enshrouding her.

As a mother, she sadly had watched her eldest daughter leave.

Leave for another clan, in another village, in another land. Watched her second daughter marry off to another family, thankfully nearby. She knew this was the way of life, but she had spent over twenty years having daughters in the house. And somehow, she knew her youngest was about to leave too.

A Mother's' Intuition… That's all she could describe it as.

However, there was far more to it. This had nothing to do with Aira's marriage. She knew Aira was uncomfortable with the idea of being married off, but not once had she objected. Not once had it seemed she would even deny or rebel against such.

There were times her youngest daughter felt distant, even when at her closest. No.. not quite distan. More like preparing? She was soaking up as much attention as she could, as fast as she could, experimenting in everything she could, learning at an unbelievable pace. The girl wanted to advance in life, and make as much of it as possible. It would, _should_ , be worrying. But the child was just too attached to her family, always playful and fun for it to be. And none of it was decidedly controversial, except for maybe learning about the human body as deeply as possible.

Aira was going to leave.

Her youngest beloved daughter was going to leave, and nobody could stop her. Had they, she, realized this sooner, maybe it could have stopped it. Ever since her daughters had been kidnapped, Ayane had even gone so far as to place a tracking seal upon them, without their knowledge. And yet, somehow, she knew that if Aira left of her own accord, even with the seal, they wouldn't be able to catch her.

Nobody would…

No, Aira was decidedly not a Kunoichi. There had been so little teaching of the art that she couldn't be described as one. Kunoichi were taught in deception, sleight of hand, seduction, assassination, and so much more. No, her daughter had none of such training as the clan head's daughter.

That didn't mean she hadn't been trained.

She had been taught arts of all kinds, not just the domestic functions required of her. Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Taijutsu, Aira had taken them in and focused hard in each. And even if she wasn't taught true Kunoichi affairs, she had been given the basics. Even modesty had been removed from the equation, as with most females in the ninja arts. It was especially fruitful when her children started sparring against one another. Having no underwear, loose clothing, and other such accidents happening in spars, revealing skin that civilians tend to be ashamed of showing in public, had quickly removed the shame factor from her daughters and son, keeping them from being phazed by such in true combat.

Many more such lessons were implanted, focusing on training their abilities to their best.

Aira had easily taken to any training given, and just pushed much further than expected.

This past year emphasized that. Having undivided attention, Aira soaked up anything and everything in sight. Theories, facts, history, chakra techniques, seals, even elemental transformation that they had just recently started had come so easily, though she knew it would, but that was something Ayane wanted her daughter to refine. Help always added results.

While it did surprise her, Ayane knew her youngest daughter was quite different from her other children. Maybe a little more than she liked, but it wasn't something she particularly cared to dwell upon.

Akuya was brilliant. Her heart pained at the thought of her eldest son. He was just like Aira in seals, able to remember any he saw, and recreate several he didn't know existed by mixing the few he knew. Then creating more from the basic techniques learned. Past that, he was physically adept, capable of keeping up with his father by the time he was announced as an adult. He was such a shy and kindhearted soul.

Mito wasn't as great, but her prowess in chakra, containment, and barrier fuuinjutsu was among the best before she had even aged to adulthood. Not physically powerful, but she had the strongest gifts of Uzumaki vitality within. Her demeanor always calm, well, almost always, and so kind and formal. Always composed with such a strong sense of duty.

Amaya was always quick to learn what she was given, using it in unique ways, and so easily too. But the hyper child could never sit still long enough. Always running about and having fun. Of course her duty was given precedence, and she accepted that, but so long as she was running about, any would find her laughing and enjoying herself. It was such a waste of talent, but nobody could curb it, not that they had any desire to. Though she tended to have a bit of a mischievous side, and her hotheadedness sometimes ended up backfiring when dealing with Aira.

But Aira herself was always more of an enigma. From the start, she was quiet. As a baby, she never raised her voice more than needed. And from what Ayane could tell, having not once harmed her voice with screaming or crying as an infant, had gifted her with the melodical voice of a goddess, even more than Mito's angelic music.

Aira learned to walk, speak, and even read so early on. How had her daughter even learned to read? Ayane still hadn't pieced that together completely. The best she could tell is that Aira remembered the pages and words, then tried putting it together while being read to, then going back alone to read the books. But there were so few books that she had done so with. Her best guess on how was Mito. Though she just allowed it without as too much thought at the time. Still, it nagged at her that such a young girl could relate words on a page to what was said, remember them, and piece it together.

However, it was really around Aira's second year that something always seemed.. out of place. Even as a sensor, it was so slow going that Ayane barely realized it was happening. Aira, little by little, was shifting the energy within herself around. Her daughter was teaching herself how to use chakra… Little by little, more energy was being moved about inside the girl, and only when holding her daughter had allowed Ayane to pick up on such a detail.

By then Ayane had already recognized her unique child as a prodigy. There was a big issue with this though. Such talent tend to have everything given to them at speeds that they soon assume everything _should_ be given to them. Even if Aira could handle it, her personality would take a fall. So she kept a pace that was slightly faster to accommodate her talent a bit while slow enough to force acceptance that not everything comes by asking, as well as force patience upon the girl. Though it almost seemed as if none of it was needed, Ayane kept with such practices.

Having watched her young child try sitting still in proper seiza for hours, twitching and fidgeting, was almost more humoring than the complicated expressions that passed while she kept trying to stay patient while repeatedly practicing calligraphy on explosive seals. Of course, the reasoning behind the sitting position was more than proper form, such as maintaining hygiene by keeping one's genitalia off the ground while sitting, whether clothed or not. The same goes for the repeated calligraphy lessons, enforcing strict practice and patience.

In fact, there were several reasons, visible and hidden, for practically anything taught.

Then there were the secrets...

As family, there should be so little of them that it shouldn't matter. The little prankful bundle, while it seemed she had none at all, had more than all in her family, except Ashina. When they were.. kidnapped.. Aira had somehow known of their bodies' special qualities. Only Mito should have among her daughters. It's far too dangerous for children to use it. Regenerating their own bodies with chakra already took too much for a child, even as an Uzumaki. But doing so through blood required more than just getting bitten. It didn't even technically need to be done through a bite. How had the child known? It was obvious that she only know _of_ it though since she hadn't used it correctly.

Still, Ayane couldn't help but be thankful that she did know. Mito hadn't the ability or time to heal such a grievous wound herself, especially when the blood to her head was practically severed, causing more than simple lightheadedness.

Had she not.. _snapped_ , and gone after the three enemies Ayane thought had killed her eldest, Aira might not have had to put herself into such a terrible position to force Mito to bite her arm to make use of their natural vitality. Ayane will always regret that. Her youngest could have lost her arm from that...

But that spurred her into doing several subtle things. Not only placing the tracking seal upon her daughters, but rummaging about her belongings, had proved that she wasn't needless worrying. Ayane even read through the amusing daily summaries in Aira's diary scroll.

 _Kaa-san has a beautiful blade. How can she move so gracefully?_  
 _Onii-sama kissed me on the forehead first today! He's getting better with us!  
I called Otou-sama Tou-chan, and he laughed! It felt wrong to do it though… why?  
Mito-nee showed me how to tie back my hair. It's kind of nice to not have it in my eyes.  
Ayame-nee pulled me underwater… Of course I got muddy revenge!  
Kaa-san is teaching me a new dance. Is it weird that I enjoy dancing?  
I snuck up on Otou-sama! He needs to work on his hearing…  
Amaya-nee put me in weird clothes, and I kind of like them?  
I put Akuya-nii through a tree! ..I don't even know how. I don't think he liked it... I ran!  
Mitsuo is weird. He keeps pulling my hair… And Amaya-nee's… But not Mito-nee's! WHY?!  
I love my family… Even bratty-chan._

Though short, they were many, and Ayane enjoyed her daughter's short ramblings. An accidental nudge against the scroll had revealed that Aira really was keeping secrets… What they were, Ayane couldn't figure out. Whatever cipher her prodigal daughter had created was incredible. So far beyond her deciphering skills that she hadn't even tried. Though the few drawings made some sense, but obviously a few were off a bit. There was one though that she hadn't seen before. She'd had to instill proper hand-seals into Aira's form, and add more later on. Bad form on hand-seal forms were quite dangerous.

Only later had she found out what the unknown hand-seal was for. Feeling copies of her daughters running about within the barrier was not something she expected. Even less so, their ability to train for Aira. That was a technique, a creation she couldn't take away from the girl. No matter how much Her husband thought it by right the family share. Thankfully by the time Ashina found out about it, Aira had already added her two sisters in, helping acquiesce her husband, and keeping him from confronting Aira. If the child wanted others to know it, she would share. And she had.

But the way Aira used the technique was remarkable and unique. It was only the continuous usage that brought realization upon Ayane that the girl was using them to practice up skills in chakra uses and seal testing. A few times she had secretly spied upon her youngest daughter, condensing her chakra to avoid detection from the young girl's obviously growing sensing capabilities.

But finding her pouring chakra into water, swirling her hand around the stream from above, and creating a small vortex, had put the mother in awe. Even more than that, Aira was _decompressing_ her chakra. While this isn't impossible, it is quite unconventional. Usually people only cared about getting bigger results.

Not only learning Nature Transformation, but coming up with her own techniques to practice and progress skills in all fields of chakra at the same time, again Ayane was reminded of her youngest daughter's prodigal talent. At that point, Ayane had quickly realized that the tiny prodigy needed her fields expanded even more.

Even going so far as to ensure she had some Iryo ninjutsu to train in. It was unusual for an Uzumaki to use such, usually only having the few with smaller reserves capable of such, but it would probably be quite useful, and easily complimented the fact that she was learning everything possible about the human body and chakra network already. Aira quickly sprung into a fervor with another new avenue of learning.

A few times she had spied, and every single instance had different views. Elemental transformation, chakra control, shape manipulation in creative ways, there wasn't anything her daughter wasn't attempting. Though the spherical maelstrom of chakra looked quite deadly, and had obviously self-destructed to remove a few clones, it didn't worry her. Obviously Aira was being careful. On top of that, she had given her sisters the Jutsu to use as well, which was obviously being put to use in similar, though less creative fashions.

Coming upon a few pranks between her children where they simply vanished into a puff of smoke was proof of that… Though it was quite hilarious watching Aira try to do the simple _**Kawarimi**_ without a single result when she had invented a new jutsu. It also spurred Ayane into subtly mentioning a few bits and pieces of Element Transformation and Chakra development methods that would probably help Aira along.

However, it was Aira's sealing direction that worried her the most though.

Had she not guided the girl through such dangerous areas of the art, there's no telling what might have happened. Using clones to craft a seal that even she couldn't picture the result of, there was no telling what could have come of it without proper knowledge. And if Aira wasn't asking about it - more like keeping it a secret - then it's obviously not something she'd stop, already realizing it wouldn't be allowed. Instead, Ayene decided to both conspicuously and subtly manipulate and guide her daughter in asking about the knowledge she required.

More knowledge obviously lead to safer results.

If Aira was crafting a forbidden seal, then as her mother, she was going to make sure it worked perfectly, even if she didn't directly help. There was little reason her little girl couldn't ask for such, even though Aira was probably scared that she and her husband would forcibly prevent her from working upon such a seal. Ashina probably would try...

Thankfully there were several seals that Aira was working upon, and could focus about. Time and Space manipulation was the most interesting to her, but she was also developing a few others with her sisters. She focused her daughter upon the other seals as much as possible while ingraining as much knowledge as possible, as quickly as she could, about the dangerous seal without actually directing her daughter towards thinking about it.

Ayane couldn't help but laugh at the memory of her children's mistakes. Aside from a few times where they ended up singed, it had been quite the sight. Mito ending up with pink hair from a genjutsu seal provided quite a laugh. One seal had even disintegrated Amaya's outfit while she was wearing it while cooking… Thankfully the boys hadn't been home at the time.

Aira was truly an understanding child too. A true prodigy in the family, even more than Amaya could be, had she been capable of comfortably sitting still for more than an hour. Yet she was always loving and humble, even cuddly whenever possible. If Ayane could keep her in the house forever, she would.

It obviously wouldn't happen. Marriage is the least of her worries. She knew Aira wouldn't stay any longer. There wasn't anything left in the archives to learn about that would help her with whatever seal she's been refining. Even a few forbidden seals had been secreted for Aira to examine. Well, not really, but they didn't know it was Aira looking through them rather than her. Anything about the subject would help, and the more her daughter knew, the less likely she would be to accidentally kill herself.

It didn't help as much as she thought, for whatever reason, but Ayane didn't know what her youngest daughter wanted to make. If even all the forbidden scrolls within the Uzumaki Vault didn't have what the craving child needed, then it was a new avenue that nobody had attempted before.

No, whatever else she needed to know, it couldn't be found within the Uzumaki Library.

That was probably the biggest reason Ayane knew her daughter would leave. And tonight, her thirteenth birthday, Aira, her adorable little melodic princess, was going to ask for permission to leave. Ayane could just feel it would happen. More than that, she felt that it would be impossible to stop her, let alone catch up.

Ashina wouldn't allow it. As Clan Head, just as with his other daughters, on her thirteenth, he was announcing her future. It's already been planned, and he couldn't allow Aira to leave. But he couldn't stop it.

Even more, she could feel it already happening. Yet, she could also tell that her daughter somehow hadn't left the barrier. Whatever is going to happen tonight, it couldn't be stopped. Already she felt it was too late.

Nobody was capable of keeping her here. Not a single ninja within the clan had the capability to hold her for long. Her husband wasn't around enough to know of Aira's true skills. Most he had known was Aira was a bit advance and created her own personal Jutsu shared among her sisters. Her daughter had already designed seals and jutsu that could be used for traveling though. It wasn't quite obvious at first, but finally understood what they were for now.

Even more, Ayane couldn't bear for her daughter to hate her. Knowing in advance that Aira would be leaving might be enough to ensure her stay, albeit forcefully. But in doing so, the little cheerful girl, her loving daughter would grow into hatred. It's not even the fact that her future is decided for her, but that Aira wouldn't be allowed to finish whatever seal she had been working on for half her life. No, far more than that, it would be for whatever reason she's designed the seal for.

A cheerful and loving child wouldn't develop a forbidden technique for her own selfish purposes. Inside her cipher scroll was far more than jutsu. Far more than just simple techniques. There was information, science, technology within. There were drawings of strange concepts, sciences, and mathematics in newer scrolls. And whatever it was had probably been important beyond belief to create such complex codes to hide them.

Even so, she couldn't be sure.  
She needed to know why.  
Ayane needed to her daughter to explain.

The middle-aged woman pulled two small ornate boxes out from her closet. Sliding the door closed, the woman made her way back towards her daughter's room. Even if Ayane couldn't stop her, she could still, hopefully, get enough information about her goals to feel comfortable about this. And if she was right, then her little gift might prove useful.

It didn't take long for her daughter to enter.

* * *

Seeing kaa-san waiting for me within my room was actually the strangest sight I'd come across in my current life… She'd never formally waited upon me before, let alone in my own room. Something had to be up.

Following her lead, I sat down. The small and sad smile on her face wasn't normal...

"Aira-chan, could you please explain a few things for me?"

This didn't sound like it would be pleasant… "Of course, kaa-san."

She pulled a diary scroll, _my_ diary scroll, out from a sleeve! "Please explain the contents."

I froze at the request. _It's not supposed to happen yet!_ Forcing down my worries, I replied as composed as possible. "I can not. I apologize." I bowed my head, not seeing her slight frown. Well, imagined frown...

"I see… could you please tell me why you are leaving? I promise I will not stop you if you do."

That.. gave me a little confidence. But… "You would not believe me." I couldn't just lie either.

Hearing a deep breath, I knew she wasn't taking this well. I righted myself to see the same sad smile, and it almost broke my heart. This wasn't something I wanted to do either!

"Then I promise to let you leave whether or not I believe your reasonings."

 _W-What?!_ "Kaa-san?" My voice cracked as she leaned forward to hug me. It was awkward in our positions, but felt so much more comforting than I could have believed. She kept this up until I couldn't take it anymore. "O-Okay. I'm sorry. I-I'm really sorry."

She let me go as a few moments later. I could feel the tears, but she wiped them away. Taking a few breaths to steel myself I started explaining. There was no way she would believe everything, but I could explain some of it.

"There's… a threat to the clan. It won't happen anytime soon. It won't even happen within a decade. But I know it _will_ happen."

Kaa-san frowned, finally, but I continued on.

"I can't tell you how I obtained this information. I can't even tell you what the threat is without changing it. If people know, then it's quite possible that I won't be capable of preventing it. No, I doubt it could be stopped, but I can at least prevent annihilation."

Watching her stony face left me wanting to stop. Talking about such a future obviously wasn't something kaa-san wanted to hear.

"Most likely… there is a traitor. I don't know when or how, but our barriers will fail to protect us. No matter what changes we make, it is doubtful that it will stop what will eventually happen. The best I can tell you is that it won't happen for a few decades."

Kaa-san closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Obviously she believed me… How that's possible, I can't imagine, but all the better she does. It won't help anything though.

"And that dangerous seal you are crafting?" She opened her eyes with a stern glare.

 _Okay, didn't expect this! There's only one seal she can mean…_ I shook off the fright of her glare, or tried. "I-It's for" I took a deep breath. "It's for prolonging my life and strength. No matter how strong I get, if I'm too old, there's no doubt that I will fail."

My mother seemed taken aback by this, blinking a few times, but recovered easily. Obviously a seal that could do such would be considered forbidden and dangerous. "I understand. Though you are obviously leaving out important details, I suppose I can be content knowing why you left."

Freezing at her words, I couldn't help staring wide-eyed at her. _SHE KNOWS!_

She pulled a wide sleeve over her mouth and giggled, breaking me from my stupor. "H-How?!"

Instead of answering, she pulled two boxes in between us. "I would like to gift you these. There's more within than you see at first glance. I'll explain their function while we cook, but for now I'd rather us talk."

Nodding, I took a look within, and marveled at the two items, along with the sealing notes underneath. _Beautiful…_ Smiling, I closed the boxes and walked over to a table. Unraveling the scroll, I placed the two boxes on top. Going about the room, I gathered up everything else, including my diary scrolls that kaa-san had apparently taken to reading from time to time without my knowledge. With everything atop the scroll, I once more sat in front of her. The hidden gleam in her eyes proved she knew what I was up to, and obviously wasn't going to stop it.

"I still want to know how you found out.

"Hmm~?" She practically sang, obviously teasing me. "Well~, I prefer you to refrain from removing it, as I will be keeping its existence to myself."

Receiving a nod, she smiled as she spoke those two words.

* * *

Ashina wasn't normally a frustrated man, but this wasn't something he had expected.

He loved his family dearly, but he had to think about the clan just as much. As Uzumaki, they were all family, no matter how distant. Even so, as the head, he had to make more sacrifices. Unlike other families within the clan, he couldn't put his own above the needs of the whole.

Still, he loved his family dearly, no matter how he was required to act. And while he wouldn't admit it, his children were precious to him. More than anything he'd protect them above all else, even if his position shouldn't allow it. Even so, some things just couldn't be avoided. His position dictated that he act accordingly. Especially since Uzushio wasn't quite like the rest of the nations.

Uzushio didn't have a Daimyo. They didn't have Samura. They didn't even have monks. Most other nations had all three. A Daimyo to dictate and govern the lands with their advisors, Samurai to protect him and carry out his orders, Ninja to work in the shadows, Monks to provide or maintain peace, along with their priestesses to heal. However monks and priestesses are usually unneeded and are usually retired Samurai and their wives, though this is not always the case.

Rather, it was a conglomeration of related clans under the flag of the Uzumaki. Unlike other places, everyone was considered to be Uzumaki, though not always considered part of the clan itself. Rather, there were a few clans, despite all being under the same name. Some were weapon specialists, others working in chakra, a few in taijutsu. The reason for keeping their names as Uzumaki being that all were trained in the art, have red hair, and long-lived. Basically the council was made of clan heads of branched out Uzumaki clans. The main family though was generalized in fields, and usually had special chakras. However, it wasn't rare for other Uzumaki clans to have a few members with traits the main family has. Still, it was undisputed that the main family produces the strongest blood.

Even so, it wasn't truly something that the clan cared for. Strong blood may provide massive benefits, but it wasn't truly special. There were many people within the clan more powerful than the head, but a capable leader was needed more than a powerful one. Seals were special in that it easily balanced the clan.

However, most of the power was maintained for militant use only. Those who forged, provided special materials, and other such assets could be ignored in this. But generally the most dangerous and advanced weapons and seals were distinctly removed from general use. Only those considered ninja were allowed more advanced measures. Only the head families were given liberal allowances in such. Even so, it wasn't generally passed down to the children, at least not those who weren't pursuing the protection of their clan, whether it be the fact that they are women or other less obvious reasonings.

Still, despite the benefits of being from a strong line, they were also the least fortunate. If there were outside marriages to form lasting connections, it was up to the clan head to provide the child to fulfill such a role.

As such, it was with a slightly solemnity that he sat beside his wife, watching his beautifully dressed daughter to sit in front of him. It had been a decision that was highly reluctant, but overall the best course of action. If he was being truthful, it wasn't something that would affect the Uzumaki if left alone, but the benefit was there.

Several benefits actually. It would create stronger bonds, of course, but also pull benefits that wouldn't otherwise be granted. Most of all, it was probably something that would make his youngest daughter happy. She would be near her eldest sister again. He could see how her leaving had affected her. Hidden well, but still obvious.

As always, she was dutiful and waited to be spoken to. For now he was content to wait and just observe her. Unlike his other two, he could see she was far more balanced out. More like an enhanced mixture of the two. Mito was a feminine, refined, and well proportioned beauty. Amaya was a larger, more structured tomboy that couldn't sit still.

Aira, however, was actually quite a bit smaller than either. He'd never truly seen her body in full, but he could pick out some finer details from the pale skin she had shown. Unlike Mito, she didn't have the extra fat for curves, and unlike Amaya, she didn't have the thicker muscles of athleticism.

Rather, she had a small and thin frame with soft and gentle curves along her slender body and limbs. There was little to no excess fat with thin toned muscles to give off a more rounded and streamlined look. Maybe a little thin, but obviously healthy, and her body was obviously showing a feminine shape, but there was still another two years before her height would stabilize. Quite notable was that despite being short, her body could be confused for a girl much taller. It was the body one would get if they constantly exercised while always retaining a relaxed state within their muscles. He could think of a seal that would allow such, but surprised that his daughter had used such.

Still, her face was her most pronounced features. She had a sharper face, unlike the rounded faces of most of the clan. Actually, most of her features were small. A small mouth, though her lips were a little puffy. A small and cute nose just added more to this. Her large does eyes slightly offset this, but gave off a warm, innocent look with large light-blue pupils. As a father, he couldn't fathom allowing his daughter losing such an innocent look. To frame all this was her unique haircut that hid her thin eyebrows and the sides of her face, with the side bangs cut shoulder length, while the rest fell just below the small of her back.

Truly, she looked more like a princess than a daughter of any Daimyo he had met. He couldn't help but feel proud that his daughter had turned out to be such a beautiful young woman, and she had still yet to completely fill out. Though it was obvious she would retain such a small figure, two more years of growth to melt of a bit more of her childish features would do some good.

Still, he couldn't put this off. He had a duty to uphold. She had a duty to her clan. It would hopefully be best for all parties involved. And Aira would be close to her sister again. Once more he was required to speak about clan duties, honor, and sacrifice.

He proceeded to announce her marriage.

* * *

Hopping through the forest of our home was something normal for me.

Creating a shadow clone of myself with half my chakra should allow it to last for quite a while. Creating another left me with a quarter and a bit tired. Doing so would ensure that even if I left the barrier, my parents wouldn't come looking for me without cause. There was a reason that the barrier about Uzumaki residences were there, and it wasn't just for protection.

The two would take care of certain tasks in preparation.

I wiped a sleeve to rid the moisture from my face. It wouldn't help to head into town crying.

It honestly only took a few minutes to cross the small mountain. Anymore such a distance was only a small exercise. The tall buildings came into view quite quickly.

Dropping out of the forested area into the surrounding fields, I quickly made my way into the market. Thankfully nobody noticed me this time. A quick henge seal was easily capable of removing unwanted attention. Normally a henge, no matter how well done, would be able to be sensed. A seal much less so. Among Uzumaki, all of which had high reserves, and had their own batch of seals, this wouldn't be strange. Most of the clan had their own little seals always active.

As always, the place was quite lively. Having been here so little wasn't very comforting as I passed the normal areas that I usually visited, and into little known territory. Only thrice had I bypassed the market. Still, it was always nice to see the seals around the village and the unique ways they're used.

Farmers and fishermen using preservation seals for food storage. Elemental seals to fill in damage and create new structures could be viewed as people built a new civilian residence. Guards walked around with armbands that allowed spoken conversation between them and their commander with a little chakra as they patrolled. Fuuinjutsu was practically brimming around the area in so many ways.

Bypassing all of this, I headed to the blacksmith. Usually I would have already received a little attention from either my looks, presence, or position among the clan. Usually the last. But my little alteration to my body was just enough to avoid this - my hair was all one length instead of three, and my face was slightly rounder.

Hearing the clanging of metal, I knew I couldn't interrupt yet, but now knew where to go. Walking around the small building at the other end of the town brought me to a large man with medium muscles. Usually blacksmiths would have large and bulging muscles, but chakra allowed this to be overcome.

Channeling a little chakra into the henge seal released it just as I came into view. My normal appearance was once again shown in a casual kimono rather than anything formal or for training. The man never looked up, but I knew he felt my presence. Not a moment later had him dipping metal into water causing a steam to erupt.

"Hmph, finally come huh? I had expected you a week after it was finished, no' a year."

I couldn't help but smile. "Sorry sir. Though I did say it might be a while."

He just grunted and headed into his shop, not once looking my way. I quickly followed, stepping twice as often just to keep pace. If there was one thing that I didn't like about being a girl, it was the fact that I had so many more difficulties. They were all subtle, but quite annoying when thought about. Like now, how I was practically forced into a quick walk to keep up, both by the slightly constricting kimono and shorter legs.

Inside was quite a sight, just like the first time I had entered. Walls with pegs everywhere, each holding a different weapon, all of remarkable deathly beauty. Obviously these were for sale rather than crafted personally, but they were still quality weapons.

As I was marveling, the similarly redheaded owner came back with a short wrapped item. "It's a bit more polished than usual. Having extra time on my hands, I altered a few details."

My breath caught after gingerly unwrapping the material. The metallic sheath itself and wrapped hilt was a beautiful sight. Pitch black with light grey vines crawling around the sheath, it was obvious they were different metals, and an Uzumaki spiral on the bottom. Unsheathing the short blade, I couldn't help but stare in wonderment at the waves adorning the dark metal. Most swords, no matter the length, were usually of bright silver. But this… "Beautiful."

"Mn. As per specification, it should fit yer size when you hit adulthoo' in two years. I actually crafted it in 'membrance of yer mother's blade. I even used similar seals, though I did add the one you asked fer on the sheath. It's quite funneh how you asked for the same material and size."

That caught me off guard. Brought out of my stupor, I bowed to him in thanks, but he waved it off. Dipping my fingers onto my fur armwarmers, I conjured up a cloth coin purse - I finally learned that Amaya's gift was far more than simple fur last year. However, this was waved off by the man. I didn't know what to think now. He hadn't just refused the price he gave when we met, but refused payment? Maybe there was more to this man than I had thought when I commissioned the blade. Though the colouring was different, I couldn't complain either.

Though I did like his gruff personality, even when he pushed me out of his store with a loud 'now get'. Most Uzumaki treated me with praise and respect when I didn't need or even want it. But this left a question about why my new blade was a match for my mothers?

That left more pain in my chest as I left while reactivated my henge seal. It's quite funny that I couldn't learn any of the academy three but could use the _**Kage Bunshin**_. Apparently they weren't so easy without proper guidance… Though the henge was more because what I was trying was more an illusion than a transformation. I still had to figure that all out.

Having everything required, I headed towards the waterfront. Thankfully I had taken care of everything needed in the last few weeks. It was finally time to leave. No matter how much I wanted to stay, this had to be done...

Also, I wanted to get out of the stupid wooden sandals!

* * *

I headed towards where I knew my older sister would be: her new home.

Despite being a _**Kage Bunshin**_ I still felt this would be the best way to part.

Honestly, I hadn't been to her new home, but I had met her husband. It's kind of odd that I hadn't known the man despite seeing the two together within our barrier so many times. It's odd that someone else was even allowed in. Obviously this was something father had allowed though. If his heir was incapable of taking place as head, then it would fall to another's, and if that would happen, then it needed to be done far in advance.

How I hadn't come to this conclusion years ago, I have no idea. He had obviously picked up his backup successor before I had even started leaving the house. Does that mean Mito's engagement had actually been decided before then? No use in thinking about this now. Still, this wasn't going to end well when I tell her...

Even if sending a clone to say goodbye feels wrong, _so wrong_ , it's for the best. I have no idea how Amaya will react, but it won't be pretty...

* * *

 _SPLASH~_

Looking over the railing, I couldn't help but marvel at the sight in the twilight.

 _SPLASH~_

Glancing to the other side, the beauty wasn't quite as endearing, but would obviously be similar if I walked over. Once again taking in the side on my side, I just couldn't help but smile. The pain in my heart from leaving my family probably wouldn't let me sleep tonight. But the sight of a whirlpool the size of our village, many of which are all about the ship, was helping a bit. Grandeur of the highest natural scale truly is something to behold.

 _SPLASH~_

Best of all was that the ship ignored the current completely. No matter how hard the wake pushed in one way or another, the ship wouldn't move. Nullifying any wake was quite the feat. Looking up, I could see the sails being used, filled with wind. Something interesting was the pole behind it that had obvious seals attached. They weren't in use, but I could believe they provided wind if needed.

 _SPLASH~_

"Hey, Ojou-chan!"

I turned back towards the captain, giving a polite smile and small bow. Unlike before, I'm not visibly a clan heiress. There are quite a few tells that would place me as such, but I knew which to avoid. One being the way I refer to myself - as head family we refer to ourselves as if nobility - instead adopting the more casually feminine version. It still hadn't encountered the suspicions of both the captain and crew though. It had taken considerable time to convince them to allow me on board, which is the reason why I had so many trips deeper into the town - one for a Kaiken, and two for voyage permission on this particular day, and an increased payment to make it so they would both wait for me, and leave right when I'm ready. Though, thankfully, I eventually was able to play it off that I'm a Kunoichi. Not having a man to vouch for me was easily the hardest and most suspicious part. "Yes, Kanchou-san?

"It's getting dark, you should head into your cabin. Even if we have seals steadying the boat, it doesn't completely dissipate the eddies. If you fall in at night, even if you are capable of walking on water, there's no telling if you could find your way back to the ship in the dark, especially since the whirlpools will drag you around."

Sighing, I nodded. Walking along, the clacking of wooden sandals grated on my already tense nerves. Just as I walked through the door, I heard the captain mumble something. It could have been the wind, but I couldn't help but be frightened that I hadn't misheard the 'sama' at the end…

 _Maybe my plan hadn't been as subtle as I thought?_ Scurrying along, I made it back into my small compartment as fast as I could. Pushing my panic back down and thinking rationally, I knew that even we were already off Uzu, and he couldn't stop now. Maybe _that's_ why he refused? My appearance change wasn't enough? Obviously my hairstyle, eyes, and face shape weren't the same, but it wasn't actually all that much. It couldn't be for a passable henge.

A flood of memories hit me, breaking my line of thought…

 _Maybe I should have visited her directly… Of course she'd notice and be pissed. Not even surprised at my leaving, but the clone instead. At least I got a hug before she punched me through a wall. How did she even know?_ Despite the sweat dripping, I couldn't help but giggle.

Another rush quickly broke that up. This time many mixed feelings were added, and I couldn't help but feel dread as I searched through them. Finding kaa-san inside my room was a surprise, but I couldn't help but feel warm that she trusted me.

" _Tracking Seal"_ Okay, I wasn't pouting. No way am I going to do so at the fact I could have been made before leaving. No, I definitely wasn't going to. Being outsmarted by accident was not a good reason to pout…

Before moving on, I ran through a few hand-seals and pressed them against the wood floor. A puff of smoke quickly revealed my belongings. _Okay, I got everything, including what I hadn't thought about._

Sitting down on the futon, I sifted through, sorting what I had, only to freeze at the biggest piece with another onset of memories and emotional turmoil flooding my mind. _No. NO! No freaking WAY in HELL! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE HIM?! No… Well, this probably means I can't go home for a while…_

" _You are officially engaged to Uchiha Madara."_

Listening to father talk about duty to the clan, honor, traditions, and everything else is fine. Being engaged to someone, forced to marry a man who I might not know, unable to decide who I want to be with for myself, I can deal with. I have family who love me, and I can withstand something like that for them. But this?

 _There's no freaking way I'm going to allow myself to be engaged to a broken man, one who will likely pay me little attention, if any, and expect me to do nothing but give him an heir. A man who would more than likely leave me as easily as the village! Even if I bear him an heir, I have no doubt he would leave, and I'd be put into the place of a traitor's wife! it's already too late to influence him positively with his brother dead…_

 _I'm sorry father, but there is absolutely no way I can marry that man._

There's no need to ask why I would asked to marry the Uchiha clan head. His estrangement from his own clan was probably the reason I was brought up. Uchiha would never marry a Senju, but with Uzumaki around, and the possible benefits of allowing a mixture of the two would lead to powerful children. Madara would have closer ties to the village, put into a better light, and possibly reaffirm his place as clan head. And adding ties to the Uchiha would have many benefits for the Uzumaki as well.

If I had no doubts he would stay in Konoha, I would probably go through with this. But there is _no freaking way_ I'm going to attach myself to an insane Uchiha! No, I'm glad I left now. It's for the best, and not just for me, but for both the Uchiha and Uzumaki. If he turns traitor, marking me and a possible heir as traitor, it's more likely I'd be assassinated by his own clan. This would ensure the Uchiha and Uzumaki end up permanent enemies.

Though I'm sure my decision might speed up his leaving…

Forget possibly having a decade, I doubt I have more than a few years now.

Opening up the two ornate boxes, strangely designed similarly to my new blade, I couldn't help but feel strange. Almost as if the contents were made for me in mind. Despite my clone having seen them, it's not the same.

The first long rectangular box revealed another Tantou, or Kaiken really. The strange thing is that it's _a perfect match for my own_! Everything down to the design is almost the same, just in reverse design...

The other revealed what kaa-san called a 'Kunoichi's Set'. However, it was simply a black length of silken fabric. The only real problem with clones is that the information doesn't just make you know everything when they pop. You have to think about it, but you do know when they give you the information. And if you don't think about the memories, they will fade after a while.

" _-essentially an infinite storage that depend on the user's chakra for each-" Okay, so storage seals that require full chakra implanting for each item instead of prepared amounts for specified dimensional storage._

" _-link seals-" Okay, extra seals that will auto-store objects into the piece without requiring contact. Useful._

" _-malleable hardening. I used it as a hairband, but-" So as a hair tie, headband, hairband, or something else. Useful and situation adaptable._

" _usually given to Kunoichi. I was given mine around twelve, but it should fit you as an adult. In the end I didn't need mine, since I was engaged to your father before I was given a mission." Kaa-san was a Kunoichi?! ...So much makes sense now._

" _I added my entire clothing ensemble. It's all of similar design, and I even had a few commissioned for you based on what you enjoy wearing. I had hoped to give it to you when you were fifteen for fun… well, mostly because you would be my only daughter they would fit when full grown. They might be a bit large for you right now, but should still fit. You are, after all, my adorable little one." ...What Amaya enjoys me wearing! Not that I don't like it, I guess. But did she have to call me little? I mean, I know I'm small, but by that much?_

" _-types to fit any situation. Each has the usual set applied. Self-Cleaning, Self-Repair, Storage seals in key locations, Color Inversion. That last is useful. There are a-" What. The. Freaking. Hell?!_

I just stared at the piece of cloth for a moment after that, knowing full well it had even more seals inscribed than the clothing held within… _I'm sorry Amaya, but Kaa-san held out on us. Actually, I don't care. I'm not going to even bother. At least kaa-san left the notes for these in the bottom of the box. I don't even want to know how big these linked seals will end up when I try adding these myself._

Changing into a yukata, I prepared myself for bed. It's only a short distance to the mainland, but it's still a little under day in travel by boat because of the dangerous ocean surrounding our island.

Still… It's funny that Amaya recreated part of the seal set herself. Taking a few deep breaths, I tried to relax. Having all of this happening today really wears a girl out. And I still feel bad for leaving, even though I know it's for the best in every case I can think of. The only person who I could think of not agreeing, and probably mad about it all, is otou-sama.

And really, I don't care to explain to a man who probably would think me a liar for trying to give my reasons for leaving when faced with marriage. Kaa-san believed me, most likely, because I hadn't even been thinking of being engaged. While suspicious, I doubt she believed that to be the reason. Especially when confronting me so.

Still… Father isn't going to be happy.

* * *

Ashina stared blankly at his empty arms.

Not a minute ago he had just told his daughter who her decided fiance was. As soon as he said so, he immediately regretted his decision. She looked fine up until that point. It was obvious what he was speaking about, and Aira had obviously picked up on the fact she was to be engaged quite quickly. There was no fear or rebellion within her beautiful eyes. Just understanding and sad resignation. It was obvious she didn't know who he would choose.

But she would accept.

Until she heard the name.

The immediate paling and fear, _terror_ , he had seen in her eyes told him that his choice, no, the choice of the clan for their future betterment, was obviously a bad one. Maybe not for the clan itself, but for her. Whatever reason she had to fear such a powerful man, he didn't know. He couldn't even understand how she knew enough to be afraid of Madara. All she should have known was that he was strong and the head of a noble clan in Konoha.

But he was wrong. She knew more than he thought. Ashina was also slightly fearful of such a man, but there was little to no indication he would mistreat anyone, especially those he considered close. It was actually quite the opposite from what he had heard. The problem was that Madara had started feeling distant from Konoha and Hashirama. The gains from such an agreement couldn't be measured. But for the first time, he thought his choice wrong.

His regret grew infinitely when he saw his daughter's sad smile as lines of water started down her face. The fear had shifted to slight anger before regretful acceptance of her fate. It was nearly enough to break his heart. Looking to his wife, he could see she felt similarly. She could piece it together as much as him, having been in deep conversations about such before any decision. An unknown to most, an advisor to any decent clan head is always nearby, in the form of a wife, and the biggest reason they train up the girls within the clan head's home rather than just allowing them to sit and be pretty.

Turning back towards his daughter, he was quite surprised to have her jump into his arms for a tight hug. Too shocked by the action, he kept quiet for a few moments. He almost didn't realize it when his wife joined in, being pulled by their daughter together. Deciding it would be best to talk about this once she released him, maybe to quell her fears, or find out why she's scared is reason enough to break the engagement, though he doubted so.

However, his daughter's next words filled him with dread.

"I know you taught me to be respectful, but I'm going to ignore that for now. Just remember I'll always love you both. I'm sorry Kaa-chan, Tou-chan.

Though I told you some of it Kaa-chan, there's so much I couldn't tell you, and this is part of it. Nobody would believe me. Especially right now. Even if you think you will, you won't."

He couldn't understand her words, but saw his wife nod for some odd reason. But he couldn't speak up, no matter how much he wanted to. The cracking voice of his daughter wouldn't allow him.

"Maybe you will understand in a few years. For now, truly, I am sorry. But this is an engagement I cannot accept…"

He didn't want to believe it, but hearing a faded 'Goodbye' within a cloud of smoke was almost impossible for him to handle. Knowing the technique is one thing, but knowing he had been fooled by it was a blow to his pride. Still, that was only a tinge in his emotions at the moment. His daughter hadn't just accepted like he thought, hadn't just resigned herself as she should have.

She had run away! Ran from the duties to her clan, to her family!

He would be mad if he hadn't seen her own inner turmoil and nearly broke his heart just listening. He couldn't blame her for running if she was that scared… But why was she speaking as if there was a different reason for it? He'd think upon it later. Ayane knew some of it apparently. But not this. Even so, no matter whether she accepted or declined, she didn't have a choice. It was his choice to make. Though he regretted it, and might still change it later, it was unimportant at the moment.

His daughter was running away. Whether she married or not, it was dangerous for her out in the world. Trained she is, a Kunoichi she is not. There is no real world experience within her. The little outings to the town wasn't anything more than a few short, safe, and simple conversations. The dangers of a young woman in the current world were far more dangerous than the little girl could ever believe!

"Ayane-koi, I will ask later. For now I will find our daughter."

Despite herself, knowing what was coming, she was in a daze. Still, she was coherent enough to recognize what was happening. Looking up towards her husband, she shook her head. "You won't find her. She's already gone. Has been all day…"

Ashina looked at his wife. If that was true, she could be anywhere. Possibly even on the mainland by now if she had run across the water. He wasn't naive to believe she didn't have the skill. Somehow he doubted that, but it was always a possibility. "We have sensors. Her signature is quite defined. It won't take long."

Ayane looked down, tears still falling. "You misunderstand… she's far more capable than you believe. All her life she has been crafting little seals that could be considered meaningless but, but her eyes shone as if she knew what to use them for. Only now do I realize why. She has been planning this for longer than either of us could probably believe… We won't find her unless she lets us." She knew there was a little lie in there, but trusted her daughter. And now, couldn't blame her beautiful child either, not after her reaction.

Ashina, however, wouldn't relent. His graying hairs even more pronounced in his worries. "Then we I will send our best instead... " He sighed, "If this is true, then I cannot track her myself. But I will send a squad." He watched her nod, though her doubts were clear. And he could understand, since he knew far too little about his daughter's skill.

He walked out of the room, picked up his armor, channeled chakra into a forearm and started writing with his finger. There were several types of communication seals, but his was special. A command to find his daughter had been relayed throughout the island, and a moment later had a certain squad with orders.

"No matter what you think you need to do, I can't have you running around, my daughter."

Ashina just stared at the armor in his hands, hoping to all that his daughter remained safe.

* * *

~Parody Corner~

Naruto: Hey! I know an S-Class secret!  
Sai: What's that? _I need to know, it may prove useful for Danzo_  
Naruto: Multi-S-Class secrets exist!  
Sai: ...are you sure?  
Naruto: Of course! A SS-Class secret is that the Namikaze name, though of unknown origin, is more important than the noble, centuries old Uzumaki name.  
Sai: I see…  
Naruto: A SSS-Class secret is that only an infant can contain the power of the Kyuubi! Even though Mito sealed the entirety of it up, and my father had to cut it in half to even be able to seal it within me. It's true! Believe it!  
Sai: …  
Naruto: Oh! A SSSS-Class secret! Four-Man squads can take the Chuunin Exams! Despite having a numerical advantage, it's allowed! We don't have to use two extra random people to get an extra person through! We don't have to temporarily remove another for whatever accidental reason! Dattebayo!  
Sai: …  
Naruto: ..What?  
Sai: None of what you said is true. Secrets exist on the same D to S Class system. Someone filled your head with lies, or didn't use proper reasons… I really shouldn't be surprised anymore by dickless idiot.  
Naruto: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

Yea… I know there are some good reads that use the concepts in here, but even more just make some stuff up with no reasoning whatsoever with little value to the reference. It just really confuses me when the opposite of what they say fits better within their story than what they put in. Like, having the Kyuubi die if Naruto dies? Then I doubt the Sandaime would allow Naruto to live, no matter who he was. Yes, there are several good stories like that, but why not just make the Kyuubi _amused_ as the reason to help? It's so much easier, unique, and kind of fitting considering the first time he gave naruto chakra was because he was amused at Naruto's reaction.

* * *

The first arc is finally done! A name... maybe Familial Ties Arc? Uzu Arc? ..Who cares! Next arc incoming!

Okay yea, I hope I made this chapter correctly this time. I think I wrote over 30k words in variations before this one in attempts to get it just right! Yea... a bit tiring.

A little more perspective to the characters, and some more information and deeper reasoning of the why's on teachings and a few other tidbits. Ask if they don't make sense?

Yes, I just gave Aira every girls dream... Hehe.

So, third person writing vs first person? The story? Review and you shall Receive! Probably..?  
NO! YOU WILL! DEFINITELY! SOON DATTEBANE!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

Okay, so the action picks up in this one, though in the latter half. And I'm proud to admit that the one-sided beatdown was quite fun. Especially the way it had been done.

By the way I named the three using the first four 'letters' of the romanized names of some japanese animals. If anyone can tell me which three, I give you a cookie! :D

* * *

The twin blades in my lap had me in a conundrum.

How had he crafted such a perfectly replicated piece? The sheaths, blades, hilts, everything was practically the same! A backwards same, as if looking in the mirror. But same nonetheless… The only real difference being the subtleties within the metallic waves permeating the dark blade itself. At least twenty-five years between the makings, and yet so distinctly exact. Did he keep notes on every crafted blade?

Though that was a pointless thought process. Really, my problem was incorporating a secondary blade within my style. Having been taught in multiple forms, I know it wouldn't be too hard, but it's still not something that is quick to process and integrate.

All Uzumaki styles, well, the feminine styles passed through the clan, were based upon single blade use. The other hand was obviously used for balance, defence, and precision taijutsu strikes, among other subtleties. Of course this could easily be shifted, but the problem was deeper than this.

Aside from the unarmed kata, everything else was actually dances that we integrate into our forms, allowing each member to craft their own personal style from the mix. There is a basic taijutsu style that was easily usable by any member of the clan. Upon that, five different unarmed styles were ingrained into each soon-to-be kunoichi - I don't know about shinobi, but probably similar. Again, another five styles, this time in kenjutsu, were integrated into the five styles.

In other words, each member of the clan essentially learned five styles of fighting, based upon the elements themselves. Obviously elemental transformation would become a part of each style. It was a backwards way to learn an affinity, but it worked wondrously. Such a teaching style allowed each to fall into their own semblance, picking small pieces of other styles to polish their main, or even integrate two separate styles together, forming their own new and unique forms.

It was no wonder that Uzumaki were feared. Fuuinjutsu wasn't the only reason.

However, my problem is a bit more difficult. I didn't actually have my own personal form, but made use of _all five styles_. Probably because I'd been manipulating all the elements throughout my body my entire life. While this is actually a good thing overall, it meant I had not one personal style like everyone else, but five that I alternated between as I fought, flowing from one style to the next without thought. Meaning, if I wanted to make full use of such a unique opportunity, I had to learn to wield two blades in all five elemental styles instead of one…

At least we were taught to use the Kaiken with both hands.

Still, I couldn't help but groan at the fact of such a troublesome mother. True she had imparted upon me such valuable gifts, and I appreciated it immensely, but the frustration was still there.

 _*Knock*Knock*Knock*_

"...Yes?"

"We're anchored, Ojou-chan."

"Thank you, captain. I appreciate it." Shaking my thoughts off, I stood up as I sealed a blade into each white-furred armwarmer. How did I ever manage without storage seals in my old world? Well, that doesn't matter anymore, but I couldn't help musing about it. I was just thankful it only covered my palms as well as my forearms, which allowed me to activate the seals without needing my other arm to touch the seal or catch a released object. The adjustment seal engraved upon the inner soft leather allowing it to stretch, courtesy of Amaya, meant I could keep it into adulthood. Thankfully the preservation - stasis - seal kept it from being damaged or changing over time as well.

Sighing, I exited the cabin. I could feel the stares of the crew as I walked towards the plank. My new attire obviously attracted attention. Being a Furisode, made of the softest silk, black with a dark grey vines, and an obi with inverse colouring, it was a precious piece of clothing. Maybe a little large, having the wide sleeves long enough to cover my outstretched fingers, but I would grow into it. The true purpose, however, is that I was making a statement, though obviously unknown to others. Only I knew the reason of why: I really, _really_ didn't want to marry Madara.

Wearing a kimono that stated my single status sort of felt like I was rebelling against my family, but that's precisely what I wanted to do. Besides it had the added effect of _maybe_ covering my identity. Nobody would suspect the Hime of our clan to wear something that stated my single status after my thirteenth - when marriages are finalized, if they hadn't been before.

It was actually a part of my new set, released from what is now obviously a black hairband adorned upon my head. The soft material half as wide as my palm, and long enough to fit from ear to ear, with gray vine patterns on black - I had used chakra into the hardening seal and shaped it into what it is now. Truly, there are no limits to seals. Though now I had removed the little ribbon that usually tied my hair back.

Leaving the docks, I found myself in a traditionally japanese environment. People wearing kimono, yukata, and other simpler outfits. A couple armored sword wielders traversed the street a distance away. That last bit almost confused me before I remembered other nations having samurai as the public defenders in the nations. Wait, weren't samurai the law-keepers? As should be, shinobi were the hidden force. But wasn't there a neutral peace force of some sort? ..I'll remember that eventually.

What I really needed was a change.

Walking about in a new place kind of felt nice. It wasn't as war torn as I thought might be, but maybe that was because the shinobi wars were dieing out. Or maybe it was more that they were hidden? No, that wasn't right. Mass fighting could never be truly hidden. It was a port town though, and slightly protected by the Uzumaki. There had to be other reasons though. So much of this world is new to me…

A few children were running about. Watching them, a smile crept up, reminding me of my sisters. There were a few resting about too. Unlike most, I believe children know more about the town than even their parents. Of course not politically, but on locations, where I could go, and best ways to get there, I knew a child was far more familiar with them.

"Hello."

Startled, the two boys I approached twisted so fast that one tripped the other, and both tumbled to the ground. It was tough not to laugh, but I held it in. They scrambled back up giving each other dirty looks before looking at me. It probably would have turned into an argument had they not stopped to stare.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you both. I was just wondering where the closest inn is?"

"A-Ah, um, -" the closer one started, blushing heavily.

"Down that way, take a right, and there's a big sign halfway down the street." Cutting off the other boy, the further one puffed out his chest. Biting my tongue, I held myself back from laughing at his behaviour.

"Thank you" I bowed slightly, smiling.

Walking towards their given destination, I couldn't help but overhear the two children bickering about me, how the second was proclaiming his manliness and stuff over the first kid. How he talked to the pretty lady and so on. It was almost too much, and I let out a small laugh as I moved on. Children were kind of cute.

I'd actually had so little interaction within my own clan. Even little bits of social interaction with anyone 'normal'. Usually it was either as a prize to be won or as heiress. Though it's not like I had much interaction in my last life either, not that I want to remember that. Still, for my appearance to have such an effect on boys… There was nothing of the sort before, and so far I was only around those that were simply trying to gain my affection and my father's approval. Even though that wasn't something I'd had happen before, I did know why. If I hadn't had past life experience in the same position, I would probably have been quite clueless.

It didn't take long before I found a place I could disappear from. Naive or not, I couldn't tell, but I had seen enough detective and assassin films to know that if you're going to run, with almost definitive pursuers, then there is no limit to being cautious. Paranoid even. It's one thing to be ignorant, and quite another to be stupid. Rather, being paranoid around ninja was probably not even being cautious enough.

It wasn't likely, but it was actually something I had long since planned out. With such varied trackers, chakra signature or residue, scent, jutsu of various types, or even just asking around, I had to block as much of a trail from being produced as possible. Without knowing what kind of tracking system my clan uses, I need to remove everything.

Unfortunately I couldn't do this on the ship. No matter whether I could trust them or not, even if I believe the captain made me, I couldn't chance it. My seal henge was the best I could do within the village without raising suspicion. It could easily be overlooked. But a true escape had to leave no traces.

The first inn I found, er, directed towards, didn't have what I wanted. Surveying the structure revealed only one side had windows. Honestly, I don't know why I'm going to do such a ridiculous stunt, but it was probably going to confuse anyone that might find me. No, if someone did, it would most definitely frustrate them to hell and back, hehe. But if anyone could trace me, it was more than necessary.

Asking another found me receiving more blushed responses, though from a mid-teen girl this time, left me wondering as I headed towards the next place. Maybe I was even more attractive than I thought? Or was it something different? My demeanor maybe? I don't know, it's been too long since I'd compared myself with anyone outside my family. Actually, it's been awhile since I'd even seen my own reflection. Three of four years maybe? But why would a girl blush? Though I did finally find a large enough inn with my requirement.

Walking up to the counter found someone with their head resting on it. "Excuse me?" After waiting for a response, I repeated myself… _Sleeping at the counter? Really..?_

I tapped him with a finger, maybe a bit harder than I should, but the man jolted up looking around. Finding me in front of him actually left him _drooling_ … I suppressed a shiver. Even half awake, that shouldn't happen, right? Still, I couldn't help the shiver at such obvious leering from the middle-aged man as it continued. He wasn't even that nice looking, despite the large inn.

"Excuse me…" This time I spoke in exasperation, not even hiding my annoyance.

"HM?! AH! S-Sorry la-mi.. Ojou-sama? Um, would you like a room."

 _Whatever_ … "Yes, I would like two rooms across from each other if you could." No matter what, I still kept up my noble bearing. Though that was more unconsciously conducted than anything. It was already hard to keep my speech less formal, as I usually am only allowed within my home.

Subtly unsealing my coin purse, pressing a finger against the fur covering my palm, I then pulled out the required amount and handed it to him.

He looked at me strangely before pulling two keys and handing them over. "U-Um, if I may, Ojou-sama, but where is your guard? Shouldn't he be… here?"

"Oh…" _..Ehehe._ "Yes, he is here." I turned and walked towards the hall where rooms were obviously labeled, trying to maintain my composure as I left the obviously confused man. It shouldn't take much to deduce that I probably meant a shinobi guard, not that he existed. Thankfully it was a ground floor, which made it even easier to escape unseen. I may not have the advantage of hopping directly to another roof, but true subterfuge is unique in application.

Hearing a gasp, I really wanted to look at his face, but turning around would ruin it...

Heading into one of the assigned rooms, I let out a weary sigh. The weight was slightly lifted, but it wouldn't be gone until I am out of this port village. Unsealing a few objects, I got started. There might or might not be a rush, but I should get it done as soon as possible.

Really, even if I have never faced ninja in the art, I wasn't going to take them lightly. That was the downfall of anyone and everyone in every book and movie I can remember; even if they are quite foggy anymore. Honestly, I can barely remember anything more than the epic stories, and even those weren't quite vivid. Star Wars, Godzilla, Star.. trek, Superman, Batman, Starway, Iron.. man?

Yea…

The bad guys were almost always stronger, but they monologue, wait for the good guy to try again in what they think is an obvious failure of an attempt, and repeat until the villain is dead. But anyone tracking me isn't going to be worse than me. All I have on them is my continued obsession with seals and possibly my speed. I don't know how I compare, but I know I'm fast.

But using what could be advantages might cause the opposite.

Cutting a finger with an unsealed kaiken, I allowed the blood to drip into an inkpot. Ink may be a decent conductor with a little blood added, but pure blood with naturally infused chakra was by far the best. Ink by itself was actually nearly inert. It only takes a drop per ink pot, but the results are always shoddy or unstable with less. Probably why so many die on their first few attempts. Those later are more because of terrible handwriting.

Channeling chakra to my injury allowed my finger to flow back into smooth skin. A major difference between chakra based seals and ink seals were how they were either temporary, permanent, or reusable, as well as how or why it is so. A chakra seal is only permanent if linked to a source to feed off of. They would have to be reapplied after complete dissipation or usage, if given only a certain amount. Blood-Ink seals are actually permanent, most of the time, but need to be refilled with chakra for continued usage.

Cursed seals are actually the worst, but not for the reason most assume. They don't just feed off of a chakra network, but intertwine itself within. Feeding off of the chakra while altering what the network does makes them nearly impossible to remove without threat of death. Usually a release is built within such a seal. The best example would be Jinchuuriki seals.

Dipping into the small pot, my writing started across the first ribbon, using an Uzumaki swirl as the stabilizing agent and focus, kanji started flowing my my brush, spreading out across the floor in beautifully practiced script. Thankfully I had learned the key points of the human body, as well as some sensing capabilities myself, so I knew what I had to work with, needed, and had to avoid. A few symbols here and there set limiters and alternate points of focus that I could change.

Finishing up, I pressed a palm against it. "Fuin!" I muttered, habitually but kept it quiet. My script quickly receded across the floor into the white ribbon, disappearing through the small spiral that represented my condensed seal. It was a dormant application that required a secondary insertion, but it was permanent, and easily activated.

Taking the second ribbon, an exact match for the first, I repeated the process. This seal, however, was far larger, even if lesser results were produced in application. In such a small room, it was obvious I'd have to actually walk up the walls to continue. What I didn't expect was needing to start writing across the ceiling as well…

Thankfully there was spacing between areas of the seal that I could drop between when I finally finished. Just like the first that used several base sections, this one had multiple interlinking parts that shouldn't fit together. I actually had to array them all separately while coupling them into both the chakra source and end. Another application of chakra later had me finished.

A nagging feeling crept up on me, and I realized I forgot to set up a chakra nullification barrier while inside the room! Though it wouldn't have mattered, setting it up would have drawn attention either way. Releasing my slight appearance altering henge, I allowed a sigh of relief. It felt weird to be physically changed. Really though, it irked me that I couldn't get the Ninjutsu version working properly, yet could do it with a seal…

Creating a clone before I proceeded, I gave it most of my current chakra, then masked and condensed mine as much as possible to hide. Without molding any, I didn't feel too much strain from this. Constant forced introduction of extra chakra into my pathways to both forcibly condense and expand my coils had done wonders as well. The condensing was far slower, but still quite helpful.

I wrapped a ribbon around each side of my shoulder length bangs, The small ribbons more like hair ties now, were far less conspicuous in plain sight. If chakra usage hadn't caused alarm yet, then a bit more wouldn't hurt, though this was more of a requirement rather than an insurance measure, but the little nagging feeling told me to hurry. Channeling chakra through my hair into seals instead of from the usual skin contact was a bit annoying, but a decent deception. It's one of the few places that people would assume a seal to be. The changes from the two seals left me feeling quite a bit off, but were necessary.

Sliding through the door, I made sure the hall was empty before doing so again to my other room. Thankfully the rooms are unlocked until in use, having no real valuables inside. My clone had obviously stayed behind.

Not taking any chances, I kept myself light, quick, and my chakra hidden. I know the seals will work, but paranoia is a ninja's friend. But serious, I doubt my parents taught me everything, so there was little I wanted to chance. There was almost no residual traces to lead to this room that could point to my original body.

Opening the window, I followed through with my plan. It was simple, and probably easily seen through from most perspectives, but probably most effective. There would obviously still be a way to track me, but it couldn't be done from the shadows. If my chakra had pulled anyone to me, then it might already be too late… Why hadn't I done this earlier?

Still, everything I could do had been done, and I needed to leave.

* * *

 **~Sometime Earlier~**

"Holy 'ell, what a girl…"  
"She's a little young."  
"What does that matter?!"  
"...Whatever, at least she would be a decent profit."  
"Hehe, dis will be fun."  
"...She's going into the Pigsty Inn."  
"I really wonder why they call it 'dat…"  
"Shut up and go get the boss and a few men."

A scurry about later had a few extra gruffy looking people surrounding the place. The largest of the bunch being bearded and a bit mangy, obviously missing a few teeth, but surprisingly had decent clothes. If what the boss heard was true, the girl was probably worth a ship or two in profit. "In there?"

"Hai…"  
"Ikeda, go in an' flush her out' 'ere'."

A few minutes later had said man entering the place towards the two rooms, in a strange belief he was somehow her 'bodyguard'... It was almost too funny that the usual extortion was unneeded for the biggest profit they would have in years.

* * *

"You're certain she was an Uzumaki?!"

He sighed once again, having answered this question so many times already. "Yes, a blue-eyed redheaded child, looking to be somewhere around ten or eleven. A bit off from the others, but her chakra level speaks otherwise. She was moving too slow to have had proper conditioning, though she had graceful movements, but chakra can't offset a lack of physical training, no matter how much she holds. She does have some training, definitely, but she is not a kunoichi.

She's the ultimate target!"

"She had no guards?"

Again, he had answered his superior for the umpteenth time, on the same or similar version of his question. "No obvious nor subtle guards. Not a single samurai, shinobi, or civilian accompaniment."

For a moment he was quiet, but this obviously wouldn't last. Upon hearing this, the concealed man thought. It was too good to be true, and yet it was practically handed over on a platter. "Not a single weapon on her?" No matter what they thought, all Uzumaki had some form of weapon hidden in their devious seals. He ignored the sigh; no response was needed for a rhetorical question. They both knew better for that one, though he had answered it several times already anyways.

A sudden flinch from the sensor brought his eyes to his hidden location. It was subtle enough that it hadn't broken their concealment jutsu, but he could see the wavering and hear the curse.

"She used some sort of Jutsu, but I don't know what she did."

"Damn, I knew it was too good to be true! She's going to run! Move in! Ge-k-kuhg..?!" As soon as the other man jumped, right as he was about to as well, a sudden pain erupted from his chest, then his neck as well. Barely able to move, with sheer force of will, he turned his head to see a quickly blurring spot of black within quickly fading vision as he was roughly pushed forward, more pain in his neck. Then, nothing...

* * *

"Tanu, she isn't here." A distinctly feminine voice spread out from a meditating ambiguous form of a ninja.

"...Maybe within another family's barrier, but I highly doubt we'd be so lucky. Koen?" Another ambiguous form announced from his seated position on a tree limb. This one definitively male.

"Agreed, she isn't on the island anymore. If Higa couldn't find trace with Mind's Eye of the Kagura, then she had obviously had something special to remove residual chakra as she moved. Our best bet is the merchant ship that left around mid-day. It's unlikely she would actually run across the ocean. She hasn't had such training." The obvious leader settled the matter, his distinct and gruff voice insinuating his slightly older age, though in Uzumaki terms, quite a bit older.

"Let's move." The three mysterious figures suddenly vanished as if merely an illusion.

Moving over the ocean in the moonlit darkness probably wasn't the smartest idea, but the specialists could easily make use of stars, easier than even the sun. Even for an Uzumaki, running at their speeds, over a source of a perpetual drain upon their chakra, quite a bit of their reserves would be used. But it wasn't quite enough to be detrimental to their mission.

Though a few details worried Koen, he brushed them off. Worrying about them wouldn't do any good, but ignoring them wouldn't either. Instead, he decided to have his team treat her as an unknown target for capture, alive and unharmed.

The silence was only broken by the waves sloshing underneath all throughout their night. Even after dawn, the trio hadn't made it to their destination. Despite traveling by stars, it wasn't quite an exact science, and constant sight of nothing but water was a tad disorienting. Rarely do they need to travel using such means. Still, the trio never wavered more than a kilometer off to either side, but it did add both time and fatigue to their journey. What should be no more than a few dozen kilometers, as similar with boats, turned out quite a bit more. It took even longer, having to pace themselves to retain enough chakra and stamina for their pursuit after reaching the mainland.

Still, they made it by mid morning, which was easily half the time of what a boat would accomplish, even an Uzumaki boat. Taking a brief respite, they ate a quick meal. No matter how important their mission, if they didn't have the energy, it would be impossible to accomplish.

Eventually Higa had pinpointed their target, having searched while resting, however, "she is surrounded by several signatures of significant power. None are a true threat, but well trained. They look about ready to act."

Unlike before, the feminine voice was far less prominent. Koen's reply to move in silently with intent to kill was of similar vagueness. The third voice never announced itself either way, but could predictably be of similar tone. It was not unusual to hide your identity in times of war, especially in foreign or enemy territory. However, having Higa doing so was. Exceptions were rare, but her talent was better suited away from the usual espionage fields Kunoichi tend to be brought into.

Three tracking specialists quickly found themselves hidden a small distance away from four indistinct potential threats surrounding their primary target. Two were quite close to one another other, quiet in discussion. The other two were obviously impatiently awaiting orders. This made it much easier to get closer.

Higa prepared a tanto a few meters behind her target on the far side of a building opposite an inn. Similarly, Tanu found himself in similar location behind his hostile target. In the middle, the two seemed to lapse into another short silence as Koen stopped similarly behind them.

That was quickly interrupted by one of them had a strange slight but sudden panic. The other two enemies quickly caught on that something strange was happening. Taking their stroke of good luck, Koen signaled his allies to strike!

At the same time Koen headed to impale what he deduced to be the leader. However much he wanted to stop the other, the death of the first was already underway, and altering targets could prove suicidal. One of the enemies Koen was about to strike, maybe should have struck first, had already headed towards their Uzumaki-Hime!

As with Koen, Tanu and Higu were striking, both with precision and timing. Higu, as is tradition for trained women, was gifted with a Kaiken. However, it's purpose wasn't for assassination, but self protection, and kept hidden. Though men sometimes carry them, it wasn't expected, and was usually more of a samurai tradition for either gender. As a replacement, she was using a slightly longer tantou as her primary weapon. Even if technically considered the same, the meanings behind each weapons' time for usage were different.

Similarly, her brethren held well made swords, wakizashi, which were a bit longer to fit to their body sizes. Still, their attack styles were of similar mimicking motions. There wasn't a need to change their method too drastically because of slightly different length weapons.

As with her two comrades, in the mirrored fashion, relatively similar motions, in the same instant, flashed right next to her target with a shunshin, twisted in a way that quickly added centrifugal force while pushing elemental chakra into both kunai and tantou in hand, stabbing the sword between her opponent between ribs right into his heart while using the kunai to slice through the vein in his neck that had slightly reared back from the first sudden unexpected impact.

Having her side and arm pressed against his back, she forcefully pushed away just as quickly as she pressed, momentum departing herself from her kill, which also had the added effect of deeply nicking the soon to be dead ninja's spine, effectively causing paralysis. The instant of interaction replicated almost exactly by her two companions, though slightly varied based upon their enemies different positions and sizes.

Almost before any of the three targets realized it, they had blacked out into a quick, quiet death.

The leader quickly followed the fourth and last unknown into their original target's supposed room through a now broken window. However, not a moment later had both leaving, with the unknown running with a severed arm in his other hand. A quick signal left Tanu and Higu chasing the injured enemy down. No matter how fast he may run, it was impossible to escape with such an injury. It wouldn't take much time for him to faint and die from blood loss, if not something else, from the exertion of running.

Koen stayed behind with a perplexed teenage girl staring up at her captor.

* * *

Seeing the towering man barge into her room, 'I' couldn't help but grimace. It's not like I closed the door, but for someone to just enter another resident's room uninvited like that...

Okay, I'm not that stupid. Obviously this guy was a bit thuggish, and a girl, a cute one, alone, was a prime target. Having the gall to do it in broad daylight, within an inn, still sounded ridiculously stupid to me. Either they own the place, or there's some other odd reason for it.

"Hehe, he wudn't kidn' when he said yer preddy."

...And he talks like a halftwit. _Why me…_ _Oh god, don't_ _grin!_

What the hell did he do to lose so many teeth?! He's not old or anything. Maybe the brain damage got him into severe beatings or something?

"Huhur, come 'ere now, we goin' ta' see da boss."

Before he could touch me with his big hand which had been _who-knows-where_ , I quickly shifted out of reach. Honestly, he wasn't really bad looking until he opened his mouth, but his obvious lack of intelligence and the deformations within his foul mouth really leave a bad after-taste by merely being nearby. His size quite obviously a couple feet above me, and his weight quite probably triple my own in muscle, somehow, didn't really scare me at all. I wasn't really bothered by the body difference considering he was obviously civilian.

A thug, musclebound and strong in his own right. But a civilian idiot all the same.

Rather, the situation was quite funny overall. A lone girl walks the streets, heads to an inn without escort, gets followed by a stinker of an idiotic male that is trying to 'force' her to come along with him. It's so cliche that I just want to roll around laughing!

Cliche? Where have I seen this type of situation before…

The shattering of the wooden window not a few seconds after the idiot entered had easily offset those thoughts. Covered in black from head to toe, only leaving his eyes open, the man quite obviously belonged in the 'shinobi' class.

Dumbfounded beyond reason, the idiot just stared.

Though I could slightly sympathize. First a musclebound idiot, then a shinobi?

Especially when, not a second later, another entity entered, similarly dressed, however with a full-cover mask without eyeholes. Armor adorned key parts, and the cloth was thick enough that interpreting gender would be hard, though he looked more man than woman. Still, not a guarantee.

 _This… is just weird._ At least now 'I' knew what that strange tingling feeling was. Kind of.

The same instant the second entered, what I could barely recognize as a Wakizashi, due to its sheer speed, had slashed towards the first ninja. Probably only out of reflex than anything else, the man dodged the second intruder's weapon, but not without cost.

Before the newly severed appendage could drop more than a few centimeters from its severing stump, the other arm grabbed it and the stunned shinobi bolted through the now open space between him and the window. "Should have known!" He grumbled, barely audible as he dashed away.

Feeling a pair of hands wrap around my waist, to stunned by the small moment of chaos to do more than blink at the sudden manhandling, I was quickly hoisted under arms and out the broken window. Turning my head up at the nameless, featureless ninja - shinobi? - and stared. The shift in location brought me into a slightly more comfortable position, and yet, I still felt like a stunned sack of potatoes.

Everything that happened was just too absurd!

Though not quite so mutilated, I could barely hear a loud cursing statement come through the broken window, quite literally mirroring my own thoughts.

"What da fak jus' 'appened?"

Maybe not quite so crude. Still the same point line of thought...

* * *

"Hey boss… that sound just now?"

Despite their eagerness, it quickly became apparent they were out of their league. Aside from the idiot that spoke up, most of the goons outside quite clearly saw the freakin' _shinobi_ crash into and out of a window they assumed to be the girl's. _Two of them_! Quite obvious who they were after when the girl they wanted was being held by a man wearing pure black, in plain view up on a nearby rooftop.

None felt the need to scoff at the idiot; they were too busy gaping at the now mysteriously empty roof. If it wasn't for those around them seeing the same thing, the goon squad might have thought they were seeing things

"We jus' lost a fortune. Tha's wha'."

Not a single person around paid any mind to the brown-eyed, brown-haired child in a little white yukata, somehow white hairband, and two white ribbons tied around her bangs, that crawled out of a window on the other side of the building. Too busy rushing to check out the breaking sound of the window from the other side. A child who blended into the forming crown far too easily, and quickly started running away from the sounds, much too afraid of what it might mean. If it wasn't for her direction away from where the rest were headed, she might have gone unnoticed altogether. Even so, too few even cared to take notice.

That strange niggling feeling _had_ meant something...

* * *

A few minutes after their successful mission had the three trackers regrouping again near the waterfront.

"Report." The featureless leader ignored the suspicious stare of their captive.

"Final enemy was dispatched. He passed out quickly after he had started running. Without breadth and time to stilt his wound, too much blood was lost for any possible escape." Replied Tanu. A nod came from Higu relaying a similar story in her mind.

"Understood. Target acquired. We head home now."

Despite being ignored, their captive almost seemed relieved. This pecked at Koen as they raced onward towards the ocean. Perhaps it was acceptance? It didn't matter. She obviously knew it was impossible to escape. Though her body was still tense as well. Probably from her failed escape? Or was it the suddenness of attacking another within her presence? Still…

"Tanu, Higa" With a quick indication, he had already given the order.

"...No smell?" Stated Tanu, blinking.

"Her chakra is the same, though the size is slightly lower compared to what I originally felt. Hold on," Higu hopped closer and touched the now anxious runaway. "She isn't compressing it. Probably used a jutsu of some sort."

Despite everything, the supposed prisoner giggled when she saw the hand coming to hit her head. The satisfaction of having fooled a group of ninja, even if only for a few minutes, was more than Aira had expected. The resounding ' _poof_ ' within his arms had all three trackers still.

"Goddamn brat. Ashina-sama wasn't kidding when he said his kid might be hard to capture." Koen muttered.

"No, she was there. Her chakra was within that room in its entirety at one point."

"...That just makes it worse Higu. She not only escaped, but from right under our noses, while we were just outside, even tricking us into giving her time to get away. Can you feel her?"

"...No." She replied sadly. The only traces were those already felt.

"I have her scent. Let's start from her room."

Sighing, Koen started writing with chakra upon his armor. Reporting both success at finding her, yet a failure at their inability to capture so early was not something he wanted to do. Given time to escape, he had no idea how far she could flee. The supposed genius of the head family was actually quite well known. If half their bragging is true, this child was already off the radar now that she knew people were after her. Maybe even before then. There was no guarantee that the clone hadn't just used a jutsu itself.

"We might end up having to track her in a more.. mundane way."

The other two looked at each other before sighing.

"Higu, you might end up using your Kunoichi skills after all."

The snap of her head towards her team leader could easily be heard.

Their team leaders amusement and his underlings annoyance were easily belied by their blank masks, though their trembling figures gave it away. The third, ignored, member could only shake his head with a sigh.

* * *

~Parody Corner~

Aira: Hey, hey, you know I'm Mary Sue?  
Author: You're name is Aira...  
Aira: Huh? You sure? I'm getting strong really fast, given vast potential, and incredible power!  
Author: That doesn't change your name. Besides, your power is explainable.  
Aira: But Mary Sue always gets strong fast!  
Author: Just because you have strength doesn't mean you are all powerful.  
Aira: Huh? But I'm really strong! Aren't I?  
Author: No… Power doesn't equate skill.  
Aira: So I'm not Mary Sue?  
Author: NO!  
Aira: ...Not even a little?  
Author: ...Maybe a tiny bit? But a true Mary Sue is given unexplainable power at unbelievable speeds. That's the definition, right?  
Mary Sue: Hey! I'm not that bad!  
Author: ...See? You're not her.  
Aira: I think I get it. Could I be her sister?  
Author: *shrugs* Better than her, though that usually depends on the story itself.  
Mary Sue: I-I'm right here, you know? *cries*

Okay, so I decided to make fun of myself for once! XD  
Yes, she is a tiny bit Mary Sue 'ish. She's been gifted with strong blood and plentiful opportunities to learn impressive skills, with both a chakra and body based bloodline, though it's not blatantly obvious and isn't quite considered such by others. I even made it so she had watched Naruto enough to remember hand-seals in her previous life. How dumb is that? Though I did change it later so that they were actually wrong and wouldn't work, and had not a single person show her properly. Even the simple academy ones don't work for her. Only the Kage Bunshin because it was both simple and showed way _way_ too many times to be impossible to forget.

I had even just practically gifted it to her when she started learning it, but considering she had been internally manipulating her chakra for over half a decade by that point, all day long whenever possible, I actually had more reason to give her easy access to it than making it take years. From what I could tell, academy students were only taught to focus chakra, rather than manipulate it, and only the bare minimum. Maybe a few months in total training vs her years, I really couldn't fault it. Basically, I made it so she tried to replicate techniques, but only the most simplistic one - the single hand-seal kage-bunshin - was actually possible, and so far that's only Uzumaki jutsu were taught to her.

I'd explain about Madara, her choices, her fading memories, politics, and other things, but they're mostly self explanatory with a bit of thinking on the already given explanations. Though if anyone is interested in more in-depth explanations, I guess I don't mind answering.

* * *

Okay, so I kind of enjoyed this one.

Skill differences, true assassinations, advantage of surprise, and so on, so forth.  
Did you like the quick and not-too-bloody mess?  
Maybe I overdid it with the thugling stupidity, but it was a little too much to pass up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

 _Crap! Crap! Crap!  
Holy Freaking Crap!_

That was too freaking close! Seriously?! Local thugs and

two _separate ninja clans after me, not even half a day in town? It's barely been a freaking hour! And how in hell had all three had such luck to be coming at me at the same EXACT moment?! My clone hadn't even been with the idiot thugling for more than five seconds before getting snatched away! Forget looking for Bijuu, I need to find a way to keep people from coming after me!_

Running as fast as my now seven or eight year old feel could safely move, I'd pushed my way through half the village already. Few gave me more than a passing glance before continuing on. Though a couple women did say something about how cute or adorable I looked. Having good hearing can be a blessing and a curse. Still, I was too flustered by already having people after me to bother. At least I didn't feel the eyes of half the village on me anymore. But wasn't that a good thing?

No, I can't openly travel as a little girl.

Still, I couldn't help but love kaa-san for this seal. It was actually quite the nifty little piece. Truthfully it wasn't even whole, but at least I know where Tsunade obtained her special henge from. Though I hadn't ever seen her using a secondary seal.. it was an advanced henge, right?

Still, a truly permanent transformation wasn't so easily accomplished. Henge seals had long since been developed, though not quite as adaptable as the ninjutsu version. The upside was the permanent implementation, unable to be removed by mere loss of concentration. However, mine was still a bit different. The piece I'd pulled it from was actually a failure. But the components were remarkably advanced, yet so small.

It was actually more of a compression seal than anything, based upon many various seals with an added layer of a small genjutsu to shift eye and hair color. Basically, despite looking young, my body was still very much the same age, just physically smaller, and slightly shifted to appear my age, while having a bit more bland features of civilians. At least it had the same effect on clothing and seals, not just the body. Really, the only reason I was even capable of doing this is my advanced knowledge of science.

But it rapidly burned through chakra like magma does to ice.

Thankfully I had bigger reserves than most, even among Uzumaki, despite my young age and gender. That didn't stop such a seal from being able to exhaust me in less than a week at its current rate. Large reserves and quick chakra regeneration are completely separate, though still fast. When something eats faster than you can recuperate the energy, it's only a matter of time.

Thankfully **Kage-Bunshin** , and some variants, returned the chakra back to its user when each clone dispelled, or split it among other clones that were formed at the same time, along with the memories with it. The more chakra, the more vivid the memories. So my chakra was back to near full, only losing what it took to actually form the clone and keep it alive for a few minutes.

But if there was one thing that would throw off any pursuit, it would be a literal physical transformation rather than a more simplistic and less lifelike ninjutsu or genjutsu **Henge**. High level ninja don't easily fall for something so obvious, even more so when dealing with henge seals.

While the ninjutsu variant worked off of concentration and imagination, a seal required exact details, and there are so many subtleties that are so easily missed, that it proved impossible to precisely replicate. They just aren't detailed enough on the finer side. A true henge seal would be impossibly large. Which was why I kept to mere compression and slight alterations based upon predetermined conditions already detailed within the body - though more complex, had less components to structure altogether - and changing my natural colourings. Sadly, I still retained my weight with this, so I couldn't be careless.

On top of that, I placed a personal shield to both dramatically repress whatever chakra can leak out of my system or viewed by external sources, not to mention a signature shift away from the Uzumaki clan chakra. There were a few other bits and pieces. Scent was one, though that was more from breaking up anything exiting the barrier that was miniscule in size - like cell tissue, blood, complex molecules, and other bits, than a scent blocker. Obviously it ignored anything too large in size.

For some reason I thought this more appropriate with my scientific knowledge, rather than letting it waste away useless. Besides, maybe there's other uses I could find later down the road. But if anyone was going to track me, then my genetic information and chakra would be a dead giveaway. If I was going to escape, I needed every advantage possible.

Kaa-san had actually asked me about that last bit, but obviously felt it useless since it was stationary, and something more defined, on a militant scale, would probably cost far too much chakra to prove useful in battle, if capable at all. At least that's what I told her. It actually reminded me of the Dust Release. Honestly, I'm glad so much studying into human anatomy, human body, and similar aspects had shown its usefulness.

Still, it isn't time to become arrogant.

Having the form of my old child self, taking the image of some random civilian child, without a scent to speak of might allow me some leeway, but there's no possible way this is enough. What was that saying? Your mind is working at its best when it's paranoid? Being paranoid only means you're catching on? ...Something like that. It's been far too long.

With the way I'm hiding myself, I can't even use chakra without being found. Having a civilian chakra level put out more than it has for even a simple task. There's no telling what could happen if I wait long enough for me to be unable to keep up my body compression seal.

I have to leave this place.

Fast.

* * *

 _How can I get out of this place discreetly?_

Being in too much of a hurry isn't always a good thing. I had sealed up all my belongings before leaving the inn. Any use of chakra aside from contact seals would be noticed. A burst that would expel beyond my barrier would surely be noticed by a sensor ninja. Even if they aren't adept at sensing, there's no way I'm taking that chance. Anything I can think of, any way I could be traced or found, I have to assume they can do so. But this puts me into such a terrible position.

Walking along the streets in twilight was probably a bad idea, but it was much less likely for me to be kidnapped by ninja in the open than trying to hide somewhere. As a child version of myself, it would still be more likely, but only if they figure it out. Hiding in plain sight is the best form, at least in my belief. Though the likeliness isn't that much lower. Not that I'm really thinking about such, especially when I have the ability to defend myself.

Why would people want me? Slightly rhetorical, but I still couldn't help but think upon it.

Thugs?

A cute girl, walking alone without guid or protection, would certainly draw attention. There's so many multitudes a rowdy group of degenerates could want a women for. Too many to even care about. Obviously my pre-adulthood age means little.

Age, standing, status, nothing really matters to them. As long as it's a girl, they don't care.

Ninja?

Even now, unless they bear the marks of a village, I can only assume they're part of a clan. Why would a clan want me? They wouldn't just go after any random girl, woman or not. Did they recognize me? Surely not. But my features bear Uzumaki traits.

Any clan would want to kidnap women from another. Information, blackmail, genetics - again, there's a multitude of reasons that a clan would kidnap a lone woman from another clan. In truth, they could do all three. Torture for information, force a woman to bear children, then hold her hostage for whatever else they need.

That sent shivers of terror down my spine. Really, suicide might be better.

Even now, it's obvious that Konoha isn't up to standards. Obviously just creating the foundation of a village isn't simply going to pull the clans all together instantly. I doubt that it would even be less than a decade before truly stabilizing. Gathering the clans takes political finesse that I'm not even going to bother diving into.

This far out, along the coast, I doubt the people who were after me had any real relationship to Konoha yet. If they saw my distinct Uzumaki features or felt my massive chakra.. probably both…

Well that's self-explanatory. Obviously they want anything they can get.

There was a reason women were given a Kaiken, and no way did I want to be put into a position to use mine on anything more than self-defense. I truly have no doubt that using it for it's intended purpose would be a better fate.

But even worse, my own clan?

It's obvious that neither Senju nor Uchiha could have heard of my departure, let alone sent people after me so quickly. But my own clan could and would. My father would definitely bring me back at any cost. But the consequences of being brought back to my clan…

Even that I don't want to think about. It wouldn't just end at confinement. Seals can do many things, and I don't want to find out the forbidden seals that they would use to keep me from running a second time until being married off. Even then, I'd probably still have seals in place. Tracking, containment, maybe even mind manipulation?

No… I can't get caught, whether they would or not doesn't matter.

Going along that line of thought, I'd suppose the three who caught me were of my own clan? Then again, there was no distinct features to observe it to be so. That thought wouldn't process though, because it would mean that another clan killed a member of mine, nearly right in front of me. However, it seemed like the first was unprepared for the second man's - a man, right? - arrival. Obviously a prepared group would know more about me, and have been of considerable skill, unlike the few that had died in front of me…

Did I get a member of my clan killed?

 _No, I can't let that line of thinking get to me! Those three had to be of my clan. A few elite would obviously be sent after me if Otou-sama did send any, of which I have no doubt. They wouldn't be caught by surprise. Those three have to be Uzumaki… Actually, how can they see through their masks? Fuuinjutsu! They're definitely Uzumaki!_

Finally calming down at the realization, I started walking forward again, belatedly realizing I had even stopped at all.

 _Okay, let's go over this from the start._

How can they track me?

Ninja track in many ways, most significant being sight, smell, sound, and chakra.

Other forms usually either need some form of initial contact or are much slower in utilization. Removing the primary forms has been taken care of already though. My personalized barrier breaks down small particles that drift off of me. My form shift, while not quite changing my face, gives significant enough alteration to pass at a glance. Even if I still have the same haircut, the back is now free instead of tied up, the front bangs are tied instead of free, and the coloring is far less vibrant and distinct. While not quite that large of a change, it's significant enough.

However, any usage of chakra that escapes my barrier would alert those sensitive to chakra. Coming from an unknown civilian that clearly didn't have nearly enough to do so would be more than enough reason to investigate. Not to mention it only masks the amount and signature instead of altering it. A tracker would peek at anyone using chakra, and if it has the tell of an Uzumaki, which it would, I would be found fast. Maybe a single attempt wouldn't lead directly to me, it would put them within my area.

In short, my chakra cannot be used outwardly.

Okay, let's cover the current issues.

Body of a child without apparent or guardian to vouch for me. Can't use anything more than inner body manipulation, which I really have no idea how to do - having never wanted to use it as a crutch. No access to anything within seal storage. Meaning I am without accessible money, food, water, or even shelter. And absolutely no plausible reason to leave the village without drawing unwanted attention. A civilian child wandering off is normal, but not deep into a forest or down the roads, and I'm not going to test whether a sensor would pick that out as weird, no matter how unlikely it is I'd be who they're looking for.

 _...I really should have taken a few more precautions. Or learned chakra signature alteration._

Okay, so, good points?

Nobody recognizes me… Okay, that's both good and bad.

I'm a cute little girl, so I can draw upon that. Probably. And I have my strength still, albeit sealed as well with a resistance seal, which might still put me above a strong civilian adult… _Why the hell did I not release that?!_

Nobody pays too much attention to children… Okay, I can work with that.

"Hey kid." Stopping, broken from my blind walk about town, I glanced towards the voice. A nice merchant looking guy was looking directly at me. He had some kind of concerned look. "You okay? You've been past this place five times."

 _Wait, what?_ "I have?" I said, blinking.

He nodded, even more concerned now. "You should run along home. It's nearly dark."

Sighing, I nodded. Not like I actually had anything that he probably had running through his head. My current attire was more reminiscent of the daughter of someone with money. It would be impossible to play that off.

Damn, I hate common sense. Why did I have to have it?

Turning around, he walked up to a few people, all obviously merchants as well…

 _Wait… Leaving without being seen? Aren't I in the perfect body to do that?!_ _Hehe, maybe it will be easier than I thought to escape this place after all._

* * *

"Hey, dat kid… ya think she da' daughter of sumbudy impotent?"

"It's 'important, idiot." He turned to look at the dazed child, wearing finely crafted silk. It might be the only nice piece she had, as even well off families are rarely capable of buying something of such quality, but the girl herself looked something nice. A bit young, but still would be a decent sell. Strangely, it reminded him of earlier in the day, but shrugged it off. "It might make up for our earlier loss. Go get the boss."

The idiot of a grunt ran off to do so while he kept watch. Strangely the little girl seemed to have no destination. Why would that be? Someone like her being allowed to walk around at dusk? Maybe not too exotic, but still would grow to be a fine beauty. Maybe a little malnourished if her thin stature said anything, but that was easily fixed. A little food and her price would easily double.

"Hmm, I see. She's a keeper" The 'boss' said, almost making the guy jump.

"Yea, but I can't figure her out. She's just _too_ perfect of a target."

"... Think nin are after 'er too?" The boss man was both annoyed and afraid now that it's been mentioned. The first 'perfect target' of the day ended up kidnapped by _freakin ninja_ of all things!

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Too good to pass up. If it turns wrong, we willingly hand her over, and hope we don't get slaughtered." It was part of committing crime anyways, always having the chance to be killed. Half of what anyone does for a living can get them killed anyways...

Grunting, the boss ordered two men to corner her within the next side-alley.

Thankfully the creeping darkness and emptying roads were a perfect time to do their misdeed. Coming across two unparalleled beauties within a single day, though with significant age difference, was just too much of a coincidence. But he couldn't tell his boss that. Something still felt off when had seen how much the two looked alike.

* * *

"Tanu?" A headshake told nothing could be found. "Higa?" Again with the same response. And damn it all, he couldn't pick up anything either. "It's as if her existence just disappears. What kind of seal could erase not just her scent and chakra trail, but all the other subtleties?!" Sighing, he couldn't help but slump in defeat. Everything just.. disappeared. Almost as if she summoned herself elsewhere. But that would have been felt if it was within the village or surrounding area.

"The innkeeper said she rented both rooms, but she hadn't even entered this one from your reports. Either we caught her off-guard before she could use this one for whatever she had planned, or there's some trick to it she used to escape."

There was far more to a person than a simple smell to indicate they are who they are. Pheromones, hair, sweat, skin, any kind of organic matter really, could be used as a trace. But there's _nothing at all_. Not even a loose thread or strand of hair. There is a bit of her scent in the opposite room, along with many other indications of her existence, including the smell of blood to indicate her use in a seal, but there's little indication of what or why.

The only sign of anyone in this room was a few small traces of a child's, but there wasn't anything to indicate how long ago that really was. Only a few light marks in the dust on the window. But that could have been from the outside too. Without any indication their target even entered the second room, they had little reason to believe she had a chance to use it for whatever purpose.

"It doesn't matter. We're too exhausted to properly continue at this point, and it's affecting us. Get some rest, the rooms are already paid for after all."

* * *

Standing in front of an adorable little girl within the darkening alley, a tall man, maybe two meters tall, stood blocking the exit. His slightly scarred face and rugged appearance might cause a few to quiver in fear, even some children might be scared.

But the child was just staring up, blinking a few times with a slightly tilted head. Obviously she was both confused and thinking.

Soffing, the bandit, thug, or whatever he made himself out to be frowned deeper.

"You're really tall… even bigger than Tou-san."

The big man grinned with a dark chuckle. "No' scared, 'uh? We shu'd fix 'dat lata'."

Hearing footsteps behind her, the white-clothed child turned, but before she could see the second person, he had his hand over her mouth and arms around her torso. "Heh, almost too easy." The second person said. "Urh, a little heavier than I thought she'd be." Picking her up, he frowned at the slight inconvenience.

Strangely, the child hadn't even tried struggling. Though there was quite a bit of disgust hidden upon her face behind the big hands, and an unnoticed shiver at the rough manhandling. Rather, she just laid limp within the large arms around her. Watching the man in front of her, she just seemed to furrow her brows.

A third set of footsteps brought another large man into view, though the creeping darkness kept him from being easily recognized. He wouldn't admit it if asked, but it wasn't intentional to add this seemingly intimidating figure by accident. "Well, come on. We don't wanna get caught by da' patrols!"

The one holding the young girl sighed, "come on, you have the sack." He said to the first and largest man.

"Oh, righ'" Pulling the brown sack, what was obviously for rice or vegetables, off his belt showed it was larger than it appeared. He pulled out the rope and cloth.

Their captives eyes widened at the filthy material, eyeing it with disgust. Quickly, before the 'smart' man that was holding her could predict, she pulled her head back and gave the top of his hand a hard bite.

"Gah! You little-" He was interrupted, however.

"Wait! I need your help!" The cute little voice didn't stop initially, but her words registered quickly, throwing them all off. "I need help to get away!"

The idiot and 'boss' looked at her funny, but the one holding her pulled his hand from striking the little devil biter. He knew this was too good an opportunity. Seeing ninja earlier going after a girl that looked similar to the child in his arms was enough to make him listen.

The other two, not so much. "Bah! Hurry up and silence da brat!"

"Wait," the smarter of the three called out, "who is after you?" Or maybe not so smart?

She turned her head to look between the three before grinning. "A clan of ninja!"

"Hmph! As if we'd believe that… I said tie 'er up!" The 'boss' shouted to the biggest.

"Wait! ..Why are they after you?" He once again asked the child held in his arms.

"Ehh~ Cause, tou-san wants me back? But I don't wanna go back!" The child pouted at this, causing the other three to falter a bit. _This is kind of fun! I didn't know girls had so much ease in manipulating, though it's not quite so nice considering they're trying to kidnap me…_

"Wait, you're saying you're from a ninja clan?!" The 'boss' nearly shouted. Thankfully they weren't anywhere near other people anymore, most of them having gone home for the night. After a moment of shock, the 'boss' grinned even wider. "Sure, why not kid. We can help you 'escape' your daddy."

If she heard the mocking tone, she didn't show it. Instead came a bright grin. "Thank you! Hey, can I get something to eat? I didn't even have breakfast. Oh, could you let me down?" Their willing captive said looking behind her, again with a little pout. _This really is kind of fun. They're so easy!_

Chuckling a little, their boss allowed it. "Come on boys, let's show the little missy 'home'. The 'smart' one was frowning slightly, but didn't say anything, while the biggest was smirking at the easy job. Even he understood that they were 'helping' themselves and not the girl. "Hey, idgit, put the rope back in da sack!"

"Sorry boss!"

A few seconds later had the three walking along the another side road. "N~ nHn~ nn~" Following along in the middle, she softly hummed, smiling softly. Surprisingly, this kept the three elder males content and quiet as they trudged through the dark. For the child, this had a different reason. While it was gentle and soothing, it also made sure that few people would hear the thugs loud voices as long as they focused on her. She knew her family liked to listen to her voice, as she liked hearing theirs, but trying it out with these men had far more effect than even she originally believed it would. So long as they didn't draw too much attention, she was happy. Actually, less was better.

It didn't take too long to come upon a large, though slightly rundown place on the outskirts of town. "Ha~ so big!" The little redhead attempted in 'childlike' fashion, remembering the fact they state the obvious, usually quite loudly or happily.

"Of course it is, how do you think we fit so many people in our group?" The 'boss' stated.

"Eh? How big is your group then?" _It's so hard to act like a child… Thankfully I've lived with three siblings. I can't count experience from my first family… No, they weren't family. It also helps that I watched a group of them playing this morning. Should have paid more attention though..._

"Hehe, we have over fifty. Our leader's gonna wanna see yah first."

"Hn~? You're the 'boss' though!" She increased her voice a bit.

"Just of our group, which is only about ten. Each has their own section of the town." The 'smart' one said.

"You know, I don't even know your names!"

"Why should we tell a lil' girly? You'll be out of our hair soon enough."

"Mn, okay. Guess manners are lost here." _Though I completely ignored customs and tried acting like those little boys from earlier. Hehe, they look mad._

Grumbling, the group entered. Going through the doors had several sets of eyes upon the child. Some were of greed while others had a leer to them. If one paid close enough attention, they'd see her shiver for a small instant, despite the smile and forced ignorance. It really wasn't hard to notice something like that when _every_ set of eyes were similar.

"Up the stairs. You two can wait."

The 'boss' and child quickly found themselves in front of a set of doors on the second floor of the small mansion. A few knocks and an 'enter' later brought them in front of a business dressed man. He was decent looking and clean, but still had that rough appearance that most thugs had. Two guards were seated on the side of the room. He looked up from some paperwork and smirked when he saw the child.

"Gazu-sama, this child is a runaway from a ninja clan. She wishes safe 'passage' to another village. Apparently her _ninja_ clan is chasing after her." The 'boss' said in as clear of a voice as he could.

A light glint appeared in Gazu's eye as he took in the child's appearance. "What is your name, child?"

The brown-haired girl formally bowed with her hands held together in front. "My name is Maki, Gazu-sama."

Smirking, the man leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands, elbows on the desk in front of him. "What would push a child such as yourself to run from home? What value do you have that they would chase you?"

'Maki' raised from her bow. She kept as formal as she could. "My marriage arrangement was less than ideal. Despite being a suitor of influence and power, I did not wish my existence to depend on a man of questionable sanity. So I ran" She paused for a second, contemplating. "Though he might attempt to kill me now that I've proven I'm unfaithful, and my clan might instead label me as a traitor to remove. My life was already in question before running. Now it's almost certainly forfeit.." She finished sadly. The best lies are 'mostly' truth. With the situation actually questionable, even to the girl herself, all of it was possibly true.

Chuckling a bit evilly, the 'leader' seemed both slightly frustrated and pleased. "At least your clan has taught you proper manners. That will serve you well. Even if you haven't learned your place in the world _yet_. Now, what are you asking of me, and how would you pay for our.. services." Gazu's leer was a bit more obvious now, but it wasn't _quite_ perverted in nature. More like having caught a prized animal in a trap, ready to be sold to the highest bidder.

'Maki' seemed ignorant of this, but the twitching of her mouth was a little more prominent. Still, she kept a smile up, already having considered the question. "My clothing is made from some of the finest silk available, woven by master craftsmen. Adding to this, there is a seal that will keep it clean. By normal standards alone, it would cost quite a bit, but with such a seal, the cost could probably even buy a plot of land. If given a yukata of little value, I would not mind trading it in exchange travel expenses. I must escape this town quickly and secretly. Though I must insist upon retaining my payment until completion. It would be far more comfortable to travel in, and I would prefer to be assured that I am not being tricked. It would also be, _unpleasant_ , should I be caught by my clan without _proper_ attire."

Gazu closed his eyes in thought, though this was just a front. Opening them again, he laid his arms down and nodded with a small smile. "Agreed. You shall leave tomorrow morning. I will have a shipment readied by then."

Maki bowed once again, "Thank you for your generosity, Gazu-sama"

He grunted, "show her where she can sleep, and give her something to eat if she asks. Just make sure she gets _something_. It wouldn't be good to let such a pretty child starve."

The 'boss' nodded and lead the little girl out of the room. Should anyone have been capable of seeing her face as she shadowed the large man, they would have seen her angelic face wearing the smirk of a fox.

Gazu looked at the closed door for a minute before laughing himself high. "Ahaha! What a find! Who would have thought that such a gem would fall in my lap like this? It's almost a shame I can't sell her back to her family, but depending on her clan, I could get a fortune! At least I don't have to deal with the hard part. I have to prepare a few things first, though. _*Sigh~*_ It's going to be a long night."

* * *

 _Well, that went better than I planned…_ I couldn't help but inwardly laugh as I was led to a spare room with a futon. My growling stomach quickly brought the 'boss' - _why haven't I heard his name yet? ..I think this is going to be an issue in my life -_ to attend to getting me some food.

Ridiculous isn't quite the right word for it though. My first thought on escaping this town was to just try walking out, but I knew that wouldn't work. Second was to sneak into a caravan or something and hide away until the next town. Though not nearly as dangerous, probably would have taken far too long for my liking.

Using the underground world to travel is probably my best bet. They have experience doing such, and I am less likely to be caught while waiting for my chance to leave. As much as I hate being surrounded by such.. mongrels, they will probably ensure my passage at the very least.

But being targeted twice in a single day was a bit disturbing. Am I really that easy of a target? That open? Or is it just that I'm that desirable? My clothing or looks, I don't know, but _something_ is pulling these people to me. I mean, it's not abnormal to wear such nice clothing, even for normal people, right? They're not even fancy! Just of soft material...

Getting picked up like that was sort of funny though, especially at how easy they were to manipulate. True, struggling and getting away might not have been all that easy with my resistance seal on, but it wouldn't have been too hard either. But they gave me such an easy opportunity!

All along, it was quite easy to see what they wanted to do with me though. The most disgusting side of humanity, and I allowed them to touch me… Forcing shivers away at the mere thought, _memory_ , of being handled by rough and disgusting arms, I couldn't help but remember the leering too, which brought a second round. Disturbing and disgusting, but I needed them. Even the leader… It's so easy to see what he plans. If he wanted to truly make an agreement with me, he probably would have demanded compensation immediately. I think…

Most likely, he'll smuggle me out, just like I asked, but to somewhere he does his dirty business. If my clan is after me, and he believes this, then he'll definitely help me get away from here as soon as he could. I just have to make sure I remove myself from whatever hiding hole he has me placed in before anyone notices. I don't want to end up surrounded by slavers and their bodyguards, most likely ninja or samurai, capable of maintaining their network.

It's not like there is a guarantee that he would do something like that, since he's actually getting compensated generously, supposedly, for his services. But from the _looks_ of everyone, I have little doubt that they deal with much worse sides of the spectrum than I want to believe. It's like those old movies and books that show the cruelty of humanity past. Slaves, torture, drugs, trade in the worst areas of time. These are probably people like that...

...This really is dangerous! Why did I not just run away and find a caravan like I should have? But it's already too late. I just have to make sure and escape before reaching our destination. Should be easy enough, right? Far enough away, I'll be able to use chakra, and civilian level thugs won't be capable of catching me. Even those two by his side looked like wannabe ninja.

My attention was brought back to the 'boss' thugling entering with food. Mouth watering, I couldn't help but stare. "Thank you." I nodded slightly, despite my reservations. Treating these people as people was almost as disturbing as remembering what they might plan to do should I let them. What I may have almost been subjected to. Which might still happen, considering the looks I was getting… What they have no doubt done to others. But escaping my clan's grasp was far harder and much more important.

Taking a tentative bite lead to a lacking resistance. Sighing in relief at the _almost_ decent tasting food, I took a drink of the water to force it down, before focusing on the food again. Feeling a slight weight, in my body, I slowed down a bit. Noticing the man still in the room, I couldn't help but feel disgusted again. Not much longer into eating I felt a little bit more tired. _Ah, it really has been a long, tiresome day…_

Looking over again, the man was still there, "do you mind leaving, I wan to.. sleep." _Why do.. feel tired..? Ah~ doesn't matter..._

A smirk was the last thing I saw before my eyes closed.

* * *

~Parody Corner~

Author: Another chapter accomplished!  
Aira: Yay~ ..Did you just do what I think you did?  
Author: ..No Spoiler!  
Aira: What! ..Can I please read ahead?  
Author: Nope! I can't let you know the future! What if you change it?!  
Aira: *Pouting* But what about others?  
Author: ...I might could use some beta readers for when I have chapters written?  
Aira: ...Your next chapter isn't even done yet, is it..?  
Author: O-Of course it is! I never release a chapter without at least having most of it done!  
Aira: 'most'... You're being bad! You're a baddie! A baddie bad writer!  
Author: EH~?!  
Aira: Yea! You should have a chapter planner! A story overview! A timeline!  
Author: You know I don't have any of that!  
Aira: That makes you a worsie! A worsie baddie writer!  
Author: B-But, I've even gotten a few chapters of my other story done!  
Aira: Worsie Baddie Writer!  
Author: *~Cries~Rivers~*

* * *

And here's another chapter!  
Over 100 Followers! 200 Fav/Fol altogether! :3

So, what do you think? It's obvious that her previous life has given her an idea of what people are capable of, that they might try tricking her. But maybe the naivety has obviously yet to leave her. Listening to her paranoia, and preparing anything and everything she can think of might have allowed her out of whatever situation, but if she isn't using such in _every_ situation…

Anyways~ That other story I mentioned is out!

Twin Kitsune Syndrome!  
It was Fluff! Fur! Fun! Tears! Goodness! Evil(eventually?)! And Warnings!  
See how a girl tears through time and space, maybe even dimensions!  
What are her adventures? What are her plans? Does she even have a plan? What 'Twin'?  
Read On and Enjoy it! Then Review it! I demand it be so!

...Thank You for Reading :D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

It was the crack of dawn when three dark figures awoke.

"..Higa, speak with the locals, find out if there was another sighting of her. Specifically around the inn. Anything out of the ordinary. Keep your senses sharp, if Hime-chan uses any chakra, I want you to feel out where."

Higa gave a grudging nod.

"Tanu, see if you can pick up a trail. Start at the docks. See if you can find the merchant vessel she used. I'm going to visit some friends."

The other two looked at each other before shrugging. Tanu and Koen fled through the window straight upon the adjacent rooftop.

Still in the room, Higu sighed. Sealing up her mask, armor, and black uniform, she quickly unsealed and donned a more 'normal' appearance of a civilian wearing an ordinary kimono. Her long red hair and green eyes told of her heritage. Having a sexy tall hourglass figure only gave more weight to keeping her to seduction, espionage, and assassination missions.

Sighing once again at being forced back into her original duties, she quietly left the room. Thankfully there was nobody up yet to question why she was in an inn she hadn't booked.

* * *

A few figures were loading crates into a horse-drawn carriage. It was all too obvious what they were to anyone that looked at them. Several were spilling out rice, others had some weeds sticking through the top of the lids. A few holes littered each box, put there intentionally, but in a way that made it look completely natural from wear and tear. It gave the impression of 'poor' to anyone that would look within the merchant's stock.

There were, or course, a few of these that didn't have anything spilling out, but the boxes weren't supposed to allow this anyways. But having the rest do so gave the impression needed to cross without worry.

A few of these were out of reach, and knowingly placed as such. The gruff men loading the carriage were handling these with care. Not all held the same contents, but they didn't know what exactly was in each. What they did know was what each had a high possibility of holding.

Quickly finishing, two of these men quickly took reign.

They would be passing the gate guards, and out of the village not a few minutes later.

* * *

"Nothing at all…"

The two that hadn't spoke looked at each other before back at their leader with tense nods.

"No indication of her chakra at all today. Nobody has seen her either… Even a few _men_ " she spat, "I worked had nothing. Nobody has seen another redheaded girl since yesterday morning. The last time she'd been seen was when you captured her clone. It was quite the spectacle apparently. There weren't very many around at the time though."

"Heh, still that dislike dealing with men. I guess that wouldn't just go away, would it."

She glared at Tanu, who conveniently shifted into giving his report, "The scent trail is a bit convoluted, but never circled around. It led straight here from the docks. No outside trails or lingering scents about the village. It was primarily along her initial route."

"I see… The samurai haven't seen anything, neither have any of the Uzu merchants. I would have expected her to have tried to find someone to give her direction or lead away from the town."

"..What now?"

"Repeat the process Higa. There's a clue somewhere, always is. She disappeared around the inn. I need you to ask about anyone and everyone seen around that time. Someone has to have seen something. Tanu, you too this time.

As for myself, I'm going to have a little chat with a few.. unsavory characters. However, we'll wait until tomorrow morning to start. At this point, any trail is likely gone. While highly doubtful, if she simply ran, the princess may be halfway across the country already. Mostly likely, she found a way to hide within sight. Our best best are clues, and those shall appear more as time passes."

* * *

 _*Rattle*CRACK*Rattle*_

"-know, get somethin' nice, huh?"

A grunt was his response. "Hey, loosen up. It's more likely to get us in trouble if you're all tense. Damn samurai look for the nervous bunch."

 _*Crack*Rattle~*_

A sigh was barely heard.

 _*CRACK*Bump!*_

 _Ngh~ Ouw~, what the heck hit me?!_ Squeezing my eyes tight, I tried to filter the pain. However, shifting around didn't do any good. Everything was all stiff and cramped.

"Why can't you just talk, I mean we still have another few hours until the next town. Nearly two days, and not a single word."

 _Eh? Huh..?_ The muffled voices sounded like they were coming through walls, but I couldn't really tell who they were. Not even vaguely familiar. _Gah! What's that taste! Ow! What's happening?!_

Once more, my cramped body tried shifting, and I tried pushing whatever tasted so terrible out of my dry mouth. Nothing moved at all. Finally the pain from my head subsided slightly. Opening my eyes revealed nearly pitch darkness. A few streams of light filtered through some small holes just above my head, but little more could be seen. Even the tiny bit I could see was barely visible.

"Fine, at least answer why you think the boss let her keep her clothes. They looked too expensive to just let go to waste."

 _Eh~? Where am I? Why does my head hurt so freaking much?!_ Twisting again, trying to get into a more comfortable position, my cramps returned along with more pain. _J-Just what is-"_

"...He is honoring their agreement. The clothes she is wearing are not worth anywhere near what she is. The girl will be given safe passage to another town, and allowed to keep her attire for comfort until arrival, with payment taken upon reaching our destination. Those were her conditions."

 _Uh? ..Agh! What is this?!_ Having the pounding in my head finally leveling off into a more manageable state, so much became apparent.

"Bwahaha! 'Safe passage'! 'Payment'! Ahaha! She's definitely worded it right! And Gazu-sama lives up to his reputation of always keeping his word! ..Still, over two damn days, and that's the only thing I can get you to say? You really do need to loosen up. It's not all about the job. Even the only question you answered this entire time was about the girl."

The pain around my wrists were probably from chafing. It slowly became obvious as they were held tightly together. My arms were uncomfortably pulled behind my back, and my knees kept against my chest. Obviously it was to fit me within the small space. _Gah! Did they drug me?! Ew~, They stuffed dirty cloth in my mouth!_

"..."

 _Okay, keep calm. It's just disgusting cloth… It's just a bit of.. Okay, I really want to kill them!_

"Really? The silent treatment again? ... _Sigh~*_ "

 _Just remember your training… Breathe in.. and out.. Need to escape. No way am I going- did they say two days? Freaking crap! ...no, that's a good thing, but it explains why I'm so hungry and thirsty._ Taking a few deep breaths, I focused on where the binds were, and where I needed to cut.

"..You really do need to find a hobby or something. I swear you're going to turn into a mute."

If I heard right then I was plenty far enough away. My seals were still active, and despite my lack of nutrient intake, my forced sleep had probably evened out the exchange. Still, the drain was already getting to me. Even if I had set it to naturally draw once I started focusing the chakra into them, it wasn't something I had planned on keep up continuously. Already half my chakra was gone. Obviously my estimation of a week was more like four or five days.

Focusing on wind transformation, I gathered bits of chakra into my wrist before pressing outward, carefully avoiding my arm warmers. Almost instantly I felt some slack. Repeating this process allowed me to get completely free quite quickly. Including the cloth around my head. _Gah! Never again! Disgusting!_

"Fine, fine. Just going to start talking to myself again…"

Unfortunately the box was too small for me to move around, not even enough to pull my arms around in front of me. _Think, how can I get out of this stupid box? Actually, that's quite easy… If I could get my arms in front of me!_

"Really..? Nothing? Nothing at all?"

Shifting around, finally free, my cramps soon started settling down. _Okay, so a sealed wooden box. This is almost what I had expected to be smuggled inside, just not so cramped._ Leaning down, I pressed my hands and feet against the bottom - side? - of the box. Manifesting wind chakra again, I forced it deep into the side around the edges. Unfortunately this didn't produce quite as deep a cut as I predicted. _This might take a while…_

* * *

It was nearing mid-day, and Koen was getting frustrated.

He slithered down the rooftop of the large mansion. It wasn't the biggest one in the large port town, nor the highest profile, but it was enough to ensure constant operations. This was the fourth 'crime lord', as they enjoy being called, he was entertaining to visit.

The clans knew of these miscreants, but allowed their operations for exchange in information. If they could get away with it, they would. But if a clan came calling… the criminals knew to hand over the information voluntarily. They would sometimes even pay for services from the ninja clans. But mostly, it was avoided.

For the clans themselves, it made tracing their goals much easier, sometimes. There were many trades and bargains to be done in the underground, and an inside link was often preferred to a random mess that would likely occur if the criminal order went around headless. It also helped that these people avoided angering the stronger or more violet clans.

Slipping past the inner guard, Koen silently opened the door, and slid through.

Almost instantly, the three inside went alert. The sight of black, while not unfamiliar, was quite terrifying. In normal wear, it was simply that, daily clothes. But for it to cover the entirety of a body meant the person in question was hiding their identity. And doing so completely usually meant assassins of some sort. The two guards, ex-samurai, knew they were a match for most normal ninja. But not one like this. Still, they moved in front of their employer, even as the invader simply walked forth, undaunted.

"W-What is it, you n-need?" The business-like man croaked out.

"We have recently lost one of our own. A high profile child from my clan has gone missing." Koen relayed, his ambiguous voice further scaring the three.

"I-I see? Indeed, I have had a few children come through in the past few weeks." Gazu nodded. "The only ch-child that I know of being from a clan was a female, had brown hair, brown eyes, and was no younger than six, and no older than eight years old."

Koen thought for a small moment. "Even while sleeping?"

Gazu nodded vigorously. "Slept overnight before getting shipped out. Drugged even."

Koen then relayed his target's aspects, both for further confirmation, and just in case a sighting appeared. Only finding that a few thugs had seen the incident at the inn, and no further knowledge about such a girl.

Gazu sighed in relief, wiping sweat as the black warrior left. Koen escaped the premises as he entered, silent and invisible.

He didn't know it, but he was merely the fourth. And there were over half a dozen within the town for Koen to scare.

* * *

My hands slid a little further over, pressing more chakra against the wood, silently slicing deeper. The side turned into a failure. Even if it now had a possible opening, there was another box in the way. Instead, I started going through the top where a hole allowed light to flow through. It was a ridiculous mistake on my part, and I had been berating myself upon it for half an hour.

A few more finally had the last bit of wood cleanly sliced through, which in turn allowed the free wood to fall down on my side. Carefully, quietly, yet still quite easily, I pushed it back into place and out the box entirely. Gently sliding it onto what I presume to be another box sidled up against the one I was unfortunately forced into.

Slowly I pulled myself from the box, working my aching muscles while holding my voice in from the cramping pain. The torment of rough wood and small space was terrible. Even more when said torment was jerking its contents, me, about the entire box.

Whatever drug they used on me had actually kept me out for _two_ days! As an Uzumaki, that's quite impressive. For another girl, it probably would have been double that, maybe more. I sighed in relief as I stretched. Honestly, I was all too thankful that I was still clothed. Most kidnapping and horror films and books I'd read usually had some sort of cruel captor stripping and beating their victims. I'm not entirely sure it's true, but this world is supposedly more violet than my last. Such a prospect frightened me more than I thought it would.

But there was no time for that now. Using a steady flow of chakra, I kept my body from completely touching anything around me. This is what allowed ninja to safely jump between roofs and other areas that would usually cave in from their weight, while also keeping their movements quiet.

What got me was that this entire area was enclosed in darkness. Strange for a carriage, but this isn't my world. There was probably a lock or something on a door to keep the 'contents', me or other 'prisoners', inside. Most likely, it was just a precautionary measure. However, it meant that I had more work to do.

Obviously my paranoia was well placed. I shouldn't have eaten their food. I shouldn't have gone to the people who break the law so easily. Even if they can take care of such things so easily, smuggling a girl out of town in my case, it obviously wasn't worth it. I don't even know if the two driving could sense chakra!

If they could, I still had to be careful. Get through the wood slowly, silently escape, and then mask my leave somehow, just in case…

Even if I did have to be careful, it was time to stop holding back.

* * *

Higa sighed as she walked away from another woman.

She had been at the incident, heard the loud sounds, and ran towards the scene of a black clad ninja kidnapping a beautiful redhead. That's all everyone saw. No other mentions of their primary target.

Though she finally had something different from the rest, it wasn't quite conclusive. There was a brown haired child running _away_ from the sounds. She didn't see where the girl came from, but it was the only different story she had heard. The kid could have been playing, and ran from the scary sounds, or been the princess in a **Henge**.

There was no sign of such a girl around the town either. For whatever reason, she had been unable to find evidence the girl lived there. A few had seen her wandering about a few days before, but that was it. So even if it was their princess in hiding, it might be she was already long gone…

Another sigh followed as Higa entered the inn.

Slowly, her emotions turned towards the darker side as she came into the room. Both teammates were waiting, obviously without results.

* * *

Once more, Tanu had gone around the town. Though Koen had told him to forget his line of tracking, he knew it was _impossible_ to completely mask a scent trail. There were simply too many variable that were left behind. But if scent didn't work, then other methods would have to do.

But he didn't ignore his orders either. He simply included both together. Still, the only result he had found was the mass spread rumor of Koen kidnapping their princess. He would have laughed his ass off if they weren't still searching for said girl.

Slash that, he _did_ laugh. But because they hadn't actually be capable of doing what the rumors stated, no matter how much it appeared they succeeded. It was humiliating to say the least. Their success was everywhere, with failure being truth. It was usually the other way around, especially in sensitive missions.

He was first to arrive back in the inn they had taken to occupying. Koen soon after, looking disgruntled. Obviously, the lack of information was troubling. Then Higa came in. Thankfully she wasn't complaining of men this time. It was odd, considering she usually ends up groped whenever searching for information. It would be funny if the woman wasn't such an annoyance about such minor aspects of her job. Her skills were supposed to result in such situations! At least until she joined their team. Though she did have an incident that probably forced her to adopt such reactions…

He wouldn't comment upon that again so soon. Getting hit by angry women wasn't fun…

"Report."

Sighing, he complied, flowing over the events in his day.

Higa came soon after. Before she was through, Koen oddly stilled. The female tracker stopped mid sentence, taking notice of the reaction, before continuing once more, tentatively. Then repeated that bit of information.

Brown hair, brown eyes, a young girl, running away from the inn…

Koen cursed. "We have our clue…" His words meant nothing, but his dangerous tone meant everything. "Gear up, we're moving. _Now._ " No word louder than usual, but the two knew to hurry.

* * *

Peeking back out from behind a tree, I watched the squared carriage disappear over the horizon, a small black hole in the back indicating her escape method. It was now quite clear that it was built to keep the inner products safe from the elements. If they were transporting humans in such a way, then they had reason to worry.

Sighing with relief, weight and stress rolled off. I was still sore and cramped, but it was going away fast. But I couldn't use this road anymore. I had to find another. "Okay. Traveling blind is bad. But I can move fast enough that distance won't matter too much. No matter where I head, I'll be able to find another road quickly. But the territory is unfamiliar. I need to keep my signature low until finding a town…"

Looking back and forth, then at the sun, I soon decided to head further inland. But there were a few things I needed to take care of first. Putting my hands into a sign, a simple shock of chakra left my body feeling unnaturally light. For the second time in mere moments I felt strain disappear. Another unexpected sigh flowed from my mouth. Then, one more time, a small flux of chakra deactivated one more seal, returning my appearance to normal. I kept the one hiding my chakra and scent.

A few more uses of chakra had me eating a prepacked meal - saved in a time dilation seal within my arm warmers - upon a soft blanket. There was a container filled with water to hold me over as well, an open storage seal - creating a constant flow, which would allow anything to flow in or out at any time - held enough for a few weeks on the move.

Deciding that time was sensitive, since I didn't know a thing about the two driving the carriage, the food was gone all too fast. And I needed something easier to move around in. The clothing my mother had gifted me was nice. Easy to swap out, few pieces to worry about, and _panties_.

That was something that had me laughing when kaa-san explained the entirety of it while giving me such a precious, and highly useful, gift. Although girl needed them, or something similar when their biological function starts up anyways. To be trained to ignore shame? Well, it didn't matter much.

Slipping on the new outfit, a one piece kimono top, tight from shoulder to waist, a robe-like opening from the obi to the neck to make slipping my head through easy, a wide skirt spreading from the waist down to mid-thigh, and billowing sleeves that widen to nearly arm length at the wrist. Again, it matched the twin kaiken with black colouring and gray vines wrapping the silky material. Thigh highs to cover my legs, and cloth shoes to allow better feeling and proper grip against surfaces. Though the clothing was still loose due to my smaller frame compared to mother's.

Really, it was much easier to move around in. It was both similar and different to my normal attire, but far more elegant and comfortable. Even the skirt, while loosely swaying around my hips and legs, was still tight enough that it wasn't going to just get in the way or blow up with a powerful wind or kick. Oh, and _matching panties_ kept the wind from distracting me too much anymore. Yea, I couldn't stop laughing at that…

Clearing everything up, I realized that the trail would be obvious. It only took a moment to come up with a way to throw off any pursuers. A smirk found its way to my face as my hands came together in a single hand-sign.

* * *

Gazu was once more trembling. Terror crossed his visage as not one, but _three_ figures loomed across from his desk. His samurai guards didn't even attempt to protect him as the killing intent filled the entire mansion.

"The brown haired clan child. Where did you send her?"

* * *

Not as long as my normal chapter, but far more interesting in my opinion.  
So, anyone figure out which animals I used for Tanu, Higa, and Koen?  
Just so people know... I'm an idiot? x_x;  
Higa and Koen were the places the animals were found in.  
Tanu was the only on that had the first four letters of its name...  
Oh Well!

Also, anyone have an idea for a summoning contract for her?  
Not really sure if I'll actually give her one, but I'm thinking about it.  
Nothing over the top, like phoenix or dragon...


End file.
